Flight 1917
by Balto fan1925
Summary: A pilot is involved in a crash, and gets sent to a world he doesn't belong in. How will he deal with this, and finding out that he is connected to somebody who is considered a hero in this new world?
1. Chapter 1: Mayday

**Hello everyone. This is the rewritten first chapter of my first Zootopia Fanfiction, "Flight 1917". Thanks to clearskies95 for giving me advice throughout this story, and I hope you enjoy reading this story.**

 **Clear Skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

 _Beep, Beep, Beep,_ **Bang!**

And that sent the Nokia Lumia, alarm and all flying off of the bedside table, but the beeping continued, because it is a Nokia, and as such, is virtually indestructible. After fumbling around in a half asleep state, Peter managed to disable the alarm, before trying to figure out why he had set it.

After making himself a cup of coffee, and trying to figure out why he set the alarm to such an ungodly time for fifteen minutes, clarity struck him.

" _Oh yeah, Ivan and I have to do the delivery flight of the Il-86 to the Smithsonian today"_

Peter and Ivan (an old friend of Peter's) volunteered to fly Aeroflot's last Il-86 to the Smithsonian a few months earlier, with Peter being the captain and Ivan being the First Officer of the flight from Irkutsk to Washington Reagan Airport via Shannon. Looking up at the clock, Peter realised that, at the latest he would have to get going in half an hour. He put on his uniform quickly, and looked around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. His eyes landed on a photograph on his bedside table. He walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of Ivan, himself and five other people standing in front of a Tupolev Tu-95. Peter smiled sadly, before putting the picture into his pocket and left his apartment at the outskirts of Cork, locking the door behind him, before heading to Cork Kent station to catch his train from Cork to Limerick Junction, then to Sixmilebridge Station, which is a half an hour bus ride from Shannon.

Peter walked through the historic city of Cork, too engrossed in thought to notice passing some of Cork's most famous landmarks, including Cork City Gaol and the Shandon tower. He only emerged from his own world when he was on the platform of Kent Station. Checking the timetable he saw that his train will leave in five minutes. He sat down on a bench while he waited for his train to pull into the station.

Right on time, five minutes later, the train pulled in. Grabbing his bag Peter boarded the train, before showing the conductor his ticket.

"So, why're you headed to such a remote station this early?" asked the conductor with a smile.

Returning the smile, Peter responded "I'll be taking an old aircraft across the Atlantic from Shannon for the Smithsonian"

The conductor looked a bit surprised, before asking "So, you're a pilot?"

Peter, still smiling, replied with "Yes, I'm a captain for Aeroflot."

"Oh, that must be a great job" the conductor said in a way that showed that she meant what she said.

"Oh, it is." Peter then thanked the conductor, before heading to his seat. As soon as the conductor could no longer see his face his smile disappeared. He sat down next to a window, and looking out the window as the train started to accelerate into the tunnel under the city of Cork, he began to think.

" _I will never be able to understand how Irish people are able to be so kind to people they don't know. They always greet you with a genuine smile, and always care about what you have to say."_

The train left the tunnel and sped through the countryside, through fields that were divided by old, un-mortared stone walls, which is much different to the frozen wasteland of Siberia that Peter was used to. When he saw a crumbling cottage, a reminder of Ireland's rough history in the 1840s, he simply shrugged.

 _"Then again, I don't really understand why most people act the way they do. Oh well."  
_

Watching the fields pass by caused Peter to grow more and more tired, until he fell asleep, head resting on the table.

After being asleep for what felt like five minutes, Peter felt himself getting shaken awake.

"Huh? Wha... ?"

Looking up, Peter saw that it was the conductor who had woken him up.

"Wake up. We'll be pulling into Limerick Junction in 5 minutes."

Peter managed to wake up enough to thank the conductor.

"No problem. Wouldn't want you to miss that flight now, would we?" she responded to Peter's thanks.

Getting of at Limerick Junction, he waited on the platform. Looking around, he noticed there were a few other people standing on the platform with him. The pilot began to think why these people were here.

 _"Some probably just came in from Limerick on their way to Dublin. Some are probably going to Limerick."_

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a train horn, signalling that his train was pulling into the bay platform. Peter, along with a few other people, got in and the small train pulled out of the station. The train accelerated through the Irish countryside before arriving in Limerick, where most of the passengers got off, while Peter and a few more continuing on. After a little while longer the train arrived at the tiny Sixmilebridge Station. He then walked to the bus station, and waited on his own for about 10 minutes for his bus to arrive.

Three hours after leaving Cork, Peter walked from the bus station to the airport and headed inside. The reason why Shannon was chosen as the stopover airport is because it is in the middle of nowhere, so it is cheaper to fly there than Dublin. Also, it's the westernmost airport in Europe, and was just within the Ilyushin's maximum range. He headed into the airport and headed to the room where he and Ivan will do their pre flight briefing.

"Привет Иван"(Hello Ivan) Peter greeted as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Приветственный капитан"(Hello captain) Ivan responded

"So Ivan, first thing first, what's our flightplan to Reagan?"

"Well Captain,we'll take off on Runway 24, fly west over the Atlantic Ocean, fly down along the US east coast and land on Runway 1 at Washington Ronald Reagan National Airport.

"Alright Ivan, drop the formalities. We've known each other for about 50 years. You have just as much flight experience as I do. You are in no way inferior to me. Just call me by my name please."

Ivan nodded and smiled. Peter had an odd manner of speaking that most people either couldn't understand or got offended. But Ivan understood what he meant.

They then discussed the weather, required fuel quantities and alternate airports before they headed to the Hangar where the Ilyushin was stored. The hangar itself was on the other side of the airport, away from the chaotic bustle of the main passenger terminal. Shannon Airport Management had very kindly arranged a vehicle to transport Peter and Ivan from their flight planning room in the terminal to the hangar's enormous front doors. The ground crew responsible for looking after the aircraft while it rested inside the hangar had already opened these doors, revealing the sleeping giant dozing within. There was something about seeing such a large aircraft sitting in a cold and dark state that sent Peter's heart into a flutter of excitement and wonder - even after all his years of harbouring a career in the air. How peaceful and serene the Ilyushin looked, bathed in the harsh artificial light of the fluorescent units in the ceiling of the massive building...

Peter watched Ivan ascend a small set of stairs to an open door situated underneath the front passenger entrance, before he disappeared into the aircraft, heading to the cockpit to power the aircraft up. Peter remained outside in the enormous open space of the hangar, and prepared to commence his walk-around check of the aircraft. Even given the tremendous size of Shannon Airport's largest hangar, the Ilyushin still just barely managed to fit inside the building. Peter placed his arms behind his back, strolled to the very front of the aircraft, and halted directly in front of the nose cone. Before commencing his pre-flight inspection in earnest, Peter simply listened and waited for what was about to happen. Apart from the usual clanking and buzzing of tools and the distant voices of workers which usually accompanied the inside of a hangar, there were the distinct noises of the Ilyushin being brought to life from its slumber by Ivan on the flight deck. Peter grinned like a schoolboy as electrical power was restored to the aircraft, an assumption that could be brought about by the numerous clunks of battery relays being connected followed by the whirring of transformer units from deep within its belly.

With the beast now awoken, Peter set off on a very intricate lap of the aircraft which had been committed to easily accessible memory in the thousands of other times he had conducted such a task prior to today's flight. After all, the best way to discover a fault or broken component is to lay one's eyes upon it, and the best way to do that is to physically check the exterior of the aircraft. Peter steadily made his way around the Il-86. He expertly moved his eyes over important components, ran his hands tenderly along smooth metal skin, peered into nooks, opened small flaps and inspection doors, spun engine fan blades and checked for fluid leaks in a gracefully choreographed set of movements. Like an agitated stallion, the Ilyushin would have to gain Peter's trust before he would be satisfied it was not concealing a hidden fault in some vain attempt to kill Ivan and himself. With the check nearing completion, Peter's was already starting to feel satisfied as his hand ran along the underside of the far right-hand engine; Engine number 4. Musing about the flight ahead, Peter's hand suddenly slipped across something cold and wet. Intrigued, he brought the palm of his hand closer to his eyes, which widened at the small amount of thick, black liquid coating his skin...

...Oil.

Peter sighed. Then chuckled softly. It was not at all uncommon for some of the old Kuznetsov engines to bleed oil. It didn't seem excessive, and a quick glance at the tiny seepage out of a rivet line in the engine cowling, followed by a look at the clean hangar floor, confirmed this assumption. Peter fished out a handkerchief from his trouser pocket, wiped the grime off his hand, and proceeded to the stairs leading into the aircraft's cabin. Once inside, Peter turned left and headed for the cockpit, which was already a hive of activity thanks to the impeccable work ethic of his faithful first officer and long-time friend. Ivan had already checked the fuel load and put in the flight plan. Peter double checked the figures and flight plan, as per procedure.

Everything was correct, so Peter tuned the radio to Shannon Ground, 121.80 Megahertz.

"Aeroflot 1917 Heavy, request IFR to Washington Reagan, ready to copy."

The controller responded, "Aeroflot 1917 Heavy, cleared to Washington Reagan as filed, Squawk 5467."

"Cleared to Washington Reagan as filed, Squawk 5467, Aeroflot 1917 Heavy."

While Peter set the transponder to 5467, Ivan contacted the ground crew.

"They're ready to tow us out of the hangar"

"Great, I'll get our Taxi Clearance." Peter responded.

"Shannon ground, Aeroflot 1917 ready for push and start, request taxi to runway 24."

"Aeroflot 1917, cleared for push and start, Taxi and hold short of Runway 24, via Taxi-ways R, U, S, contact Tower on 118.70 when ready for take-off. There are a lot of plane spotters with their binoculars and cameras trained on your Ilyushin, so no pressure."

Peter let out a small chuckle at that "Roger, Taxi and hold short Runway 24 via taxiways R, U, S, cleared for push and start. Those plane spotters are going to get serenaded by the Kuznetzovs."

Ivan contacted the ground crew and they started to tow the old vodka burner out of the hangar. Once the aircraft was out of the hangar and the ground crew backed off, Peter and Ivan started the engines. The aircraft let out a loud rumble as it started to slowly trundle towards the runway for the final time. The weather decided to give the old aircraft a fitting send off. As the Irish say, "The sun was splitting the stones". Looking out the windshield, Peter saw the planespotters, and decided to be nice. He opened his window and gave the spotters a wave. He's been in their place several times, so he knew how to give them a show. They stopped just before the runway, and Peter set the radio to 118.70 megahertz.

"Shannon Tower, Aeroflot 1917, holding short, request takeoff runway 24, IFR to Washington Reagan."

"Aeroflot 1917, cleared for takeoff runway 24, climb and maintain 3,000 feet. It's sad to see the last of these old vodka burners go. I remember when Ilyushins were a daily occurrence."

"Cleared for takeoff, climb and maintain 3,000, Aeroflot 1917. How do you think we feel?" Peter said jokingly "They were a pleasure to fly, and we'll make sure she gets treated well by the Yanks."

"I'll hold you to that."

Peter lined up with the runway and stopped.

"Flaps 1, lights on" Peter said, knowing the checklist by heart.

"Flaps set, lights set and ready to go" Ivan responded.

"Alright, TOGA."

"TOGA."

He set the thrust levers to the full power/TOGA position. The Il-86 started to slowly accelerate down the runway. The airspeed indicator passed 160 knots.

"V1" Ivan called out, followed shortly by "Rotate" as the aircraft accelerated past 170 knots.

"Rotate" Peter acknowledged.

Peter got a bad feeling in his gut as soon as the main gear left the runway

" _Something's not right"_ he thought, as he scanned the instruments, looking for anything that was out of the ordinary.

"Positive rate, gear-"

"Keep the gear down" Peter interrupted Ivan "We're climbing far too slowly"

Ivan nodded, while Peter kept trying to find the problem. Suddenly, he spotted the problem.

"Engine 4 is overheating. Spooling back."

That seemed to work, and the engine started to cool down. Peter breathed a sigh of relief, and changed his focus from dealing with an overheating engine to getting to 3,000 feet. It all seemed to be going well, until the sound of an explosion on the right wing reached the cockpit.

The sound and percussions from the explosion carried through the metal framework of the aircraft and transmitted themselves straight into Peter's body. As his chest cavity vibrated with the reverberation of the explosion, his mind went into sensory overload. Peter could feel his face start to heat up in a sweat, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled as they stood on end - It didn't take the barrage of wailing alarms and flashing lights on the instrument panel to tell him that something was SERIOUSLY wrong...

...He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Time seemed to stand still, 'Is this really happening?' he thought as the enormous metal behemoth of an aircraft started to roll steadily over to the right, despite his best efforts to wrestle its wings level again as his burning arm muscles fought against the immense and unusual forces on the control yoke. The years of training and experience ripped him away from his dazed stupor as his mind flashed through the procedures he had practiced so very many times in his recurring check flights in the flight simulator - 'Procedures!'

Peter adopted the most calm voice he could muster, given the dire situation. "Ivan, what have we got?" Peter demanded, eyes fixed forwards as he tried desperately to keep the hulking airframe from continuing its insistent roll to the right.

No response. "IVAN!" Peter tried again, his voice much more commanding.

Ivan snapped out of his stunned silence. "Uuh... Engine 4 is on fire captain, I think it has exploded!"

"Commence engine fire procedure." Peter tried to keep a level tone in the hopes of maintaining Ivan's focus on the situation before them.

"Roger!" It seemed to work. "Engine fire procedure: Identify failed engine - engine 4 is confirmed failed."

Peter nodded in agreement. "I agree."

"Engine 4 thrust lever confirm idle."

"Idle."

"Engine 4 fuel control sw-" Ivan's voice, which had begun to steady, was cut off by a sudden, and violent lurch further to the right as the aircraft disobeyed the commands of its captain.

"Damn!" Peter cursed as his eyes darted across the instrument panel in front of him, searching for information. The aircraft's attitude indicator was alarmingly sideways, rolling through 45 degrees of bank angle. But what was perhaps the most frightening instrument readout of all, the altimeter needle began to unwind itself below 500 feet in altitude. Now a new, terrifying new noise began to blare out above the multitude of different alarms, all demanding each pilots' attention - a mechanical, yet urgent sounding computerized voice shouting orders no pilot ever wanted to hear in reality...

"...TERRAIN, TERRAIN, PULL UP!"

Peter's heart sank as his attitude indicator began showing even crazier roll angles than before, carrying itself well beyond 60 degrees of right bank. The altimeter began unwinding itself even faster, the needle racing past 300 feet in altitude.

"TERRAIN, TERRAIN, PULL UP!"

He grimaced, and with all the strength he could bring his groaning arm and leg muscles to rally, he slammed the control yoke hard over to the left and pushed his leg heavily against the left rudder pedal. "Come on!" He pleaded, hoping in vain to right the crippled metal bird struggling to stay aloft.

"TERRAIN, TERRAIN, PULL UP!"

"Oh god!" Peter could hear Ivan scream. It was evident that he knew what was coming as well.

"TERRAIN, TERRAIN, PULL UP!"

The horizon outside the windshield had disappeared. Peter only saw trees. And grass. And dirt. All were rapidly rising up to meet his watering eyes.

"TERRAIN TER-"

A momentary noise of glass breaking and metal tearing apart. A brilliant noise unlike anything Peter had ever heard before.

And then darkness...


	2. Chapter 2: Pan-pan, pan-pan, pan-pan

**Hey guys. Here's the second chapter of "Flight 1917". Special thanks to clear skies 95, who gave me tips on how to improve the story, and for looking it over for me. Enjoy the story.**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings.**

 **Peter**

Peter leapt into a sitting position, panting heavily.

"Wha…? The crash, the alarms, the impact."

His breathing started to slow down, and he started to calm down.

"So, I dreamed all that up? "

He sat on his bed, reliving his nightmare. He still felt like it was real. The explosion, the alarms, everything felt so vivid. He glanced over at his alarm clock. It read 6:30.

"Oh well, better get ready for the flight."

He headed into the bathroom to freshen up. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Was it an omen? Had he just been watching too much Air Crash Investigation? Well, whatever it was, it's over now… or so he thought. When he looked in the mirror, it wasn't his reflection staring back at him, but that of a brown and tan wolf. Startled, he took a step back, and tripped over his own feet. Rubbing his head in pain, he slowly got back to his feet.

"Huh, I guess someone slipped something into my drink last night, or I just had one too many shots of vodka."

He reached for one of the pointed ears on the top of his head, grabbed it and tugged down...HARD!

"Ow, OW! Not the vodka, definitely not the vodka!"

Rubbing his ear due to the pain, Peter started to realise what this meant. He wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating. He had, somehow, become the wolf he saw in the mirror. Having come to this realisation, Peter froze; staring at the reflection that his brain told him wasn't his own, yet deep down knew was his reflection. He kept staring for five minutes, during which he examined his new body. He was fascinated, yet at the same time confused as he examined his fur, first running his paws through his tan and brown fur before he tugged at it, confirming that it was in fact attached to his skin and causing him to let out a loud yelp. He then slowly brought his paw up to his long, canine muzzle, and ran it along the length of it, until his paw touched his black canine nose, which caused him to sneeze. He opened his mouth and ran his paw along his sharp canine teeth. Feeling the sharpness of his newly canine teeth proved to be too much, because he staggered out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch, mind racing, trying to deal with the huge load of information that had just been hurled its way. After thinking "This can't be happening! But it is happening! How is this happening?" for half an hour, he managed to calm himself enough to begin to think coherently.

"Alright, alright, think, think, I must have a job here, wherever "here" is, because I wouldn't be able to afford an apartment of this size otherwise."

He decided to look around the apartment to see if he can find anything that could give him more information about the world he found himself in. Looking into his bedroom, he spots a phone on the night stand. He walked over and picked it up, unlocking the screen. Luckily, the code was the same as what he had back before this mess. Checking the calendar he saw that it was Monday and he was free until Thursday.

"Ok, that gives me time to find out more about this place, and what I do for a living here."

Peter then decided to check his contacts. Most of them had names he didn't recognize, except Ivan.

"Is Ivan going through the same thing I am? I'll give him a call."

He reached for the call button, but hesitated, then moved his paw away from the button.

"No, if I call him and he isn't going through what I am, he'll probably think I lost my mind. Granted, I've been thinking the same thing since I woke up, but he might call the police, which I don't want to happen right now."

He continued to scroll through his contacts, until one caught his eye: Nicholas P. Wilde.

When he saw that name, he froze, paw going limp, phone slipping out of his paw and hitting the floor.

"Is… is this a joke?! Getting transformed into an anthropomorphic wolf I can handle, but getting transported into the Zootopia universe aswell? This can't be happening...It just can't!"

Peter started to hyperventilate, unable to process everything that had just happened. How could he have gotten turned into an anthropomorphic wolf? How could he have gotten transported to Zootopia? How? How?

"HOW?"

He realised that he had yelled, rather loudly, and if he didn't calm down, he would risk one of the neighbours knocking on his door to see if he was alright, and that was something he didn't want to have to deal with that at the moment.

"Ok, calm down, calm down. It probably isn't the same Nicholas Wilde you're thinking of. Yeah, that's probably it."

He decided to see if he had actually been transported to the world of Zootopia. He went on to Wikipedia.

"No animal related pun in the name, that's a good sign."

He then proceeded to type "Nick Wilde" into the search bar.

He got a result that part of him expected, but didn't want to see:

 _Nicholas Piberius Wilde, Species: Red Fox, Occupation: Con mammal (former), Police officer, Known for: Nighthowler Conspiracy._

He read through the article. He saw everything he expected to see, details of the Nighthowler case, the "Pawpsicle" con, the Ranger scout incident, everything we know about Nick from the film, and then some, such as that Nick is 32 years old.

As he was scrolling through the Wikipedia page, Peter saw something that piqued his interest: _Relatives: Peter Wilde (Brother, adopted)._ Curious, he clicked on the link. What he saw was anything but what he expected...

...Under the name, he saw a picture of the wolf he had become... He started to get dizzy, and sat/collapsed onto his couch.

"To quote a TV show from the 90s, I would not have predicted this! Bummer."

He decided to read through the article about "himself", but before he could start, his phone began to ring. Startled, he nearly jumped from the sudden noise. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down, he started to debate whether or not to answer, but before he could make up his mind, the phone stopped ringing

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. But then the phone started to ring. Again. He took a deep breath.

"Screw it"

He picked up the phone.

"Hello, you've reached..." Peter hesitated. Who was he? He really didn't know anymore."...Peter Wilde?" More of a question than a statement. He swallowed mouth dry. "Uuh..Who is this?"

"Ha, Ha. Quit joking around Wolfie. You know who this is."

"And... What if I told you I don't?"

"Ok, fine, I'll humor you, just this once. I'm your brother, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, Police Officer and formerly, the greatest con-mammal Zootopia has ever seen"

Well, this probably won't end well.

More alarms and warnings were going off in Peter's head than in the cockpit of the Il-86.

 _'Not only have I apparently died in a fiery plane crash, been turned into a wolf and transported to the world of... Zootopia'_ Peter thought, _'But I also happen to be the adopted brother of former con-mammal and Zootopia's first fox police officer, Nicholas Piberius Wilde?!'_

Peter could hardly believe what his conscience was telling him. And to make matters even more outlandish, said fox was on the phone with him right now!

Peter stood, frozen in place. He was panicking. _'Oh god... What is happening?'_

He didn't know how to react, or what to say. So frozen in shock, with his mind turned to mush, he tried to speak, but no words came out of his muzzle.

"Ummmmm... Hello? Earth to Wolfie? Come in Wolfie!"

Peter's mind frantically snapped back to Nick's slightly confused voice on the other end of the phone.

"Uuh… Yeah, yeah, sorry, zoned out for a second. Um... What were you saying?"

Peter stood with bated breath, hoping that Nick wouldn't get too suspicious of how he was acting. After all, he didn't know how this world's version of himself was supposed to act. _'Who am I kidding. I hardly know what to believe anymore.'_  
He let out a sigh of relief at the welcoming sound of Nick's raucous laughter. However, this relief rapidly disappeared after Nick's response.

"Ok seriously Peter, what's bothering you? You sound really nervous..."

This caught him off guard.  
"Wh-What? What are you talking about? I'm fine!"  
Peter winced, a pained expression flashing across his face. His response didn't sound the least bit convincing. He was sure that anybody who could see through people (which Nick DEFINITELY could), would be able to tell that he was anything but fine.

"Alright c'mon, do I even need to say it? I know you're definitely not fine Wolfie. I've known you since you were five months old, and I was three years old. I can read you like a book, and as much as I may not act like it at times, I do care about you. So please, tell me what's bothering you."

Peter didn't know how to respond to this. Nick did sound like he really cared about him. However, having grown up in Eastern Europe, Peter sometimes found it difficult to know which people he could trust. The only person he fully trusted was Ivan. Although Nick said that they had known each other for a long time, Peter didn't know if he could fully trust Nick. His former occupation as a con-mammal definitely didn't help things.

"Uh, Peter? Is everything... alright?" Nick's tone had shed its usual cynicism and smugness, and instead was replaced by one of increasing concern.

But Peter had no choice - he had to trust him. If he wanted any chance of making sense of all this, He HAD to tell Nick what was happening and simply hope he would understand. 'Come on, think!

Peter drew a long, deep breath. "Uh… Listen, it's uh... It's something I want to discuss... in private. You know... face to face, not on the phone. If you really want to know what's bothering me, then we can meet at my apartment and discuss it there."

Nick stayed silent for a few moments before responding. "Alright buddy. Whatever it is, it really seems to be bothering you. A LOT. And darn it, I'm gonna find out what it is so I can help you. Whether you like it or not!"

Peter barely held back a scoff. Did he really trust Nick enough to tell him the truth about what was bothering him? As far as he knew, Nick would just have him sent to an insane asylum. _'I really, REALLY don't want that to happen.'_ Peter thought to himself. He would have to come up with something that would convince Nick he wasn't completely insane.

"Alright. When?"

"Carrots... Uh I mean, Judy and I have a half day, so I will be able to head over in four hours."

Peter was relieved about this. That gave him four hours to figure out who he was, what he did and maybe even, why he was here.  
"Alright. See you then."

Peter ended the call before Nick could respond, and before he himself let something slip that he wouldn't want to reveal just yet. He sauntered over to the small lounge area of the apartment he found himself in, slumped into a nearby armchair conveniently positioned by the window, and let out a long sigh.

"Ok… That bought me four hours. Nick is probably really confused, which will most likely make explaining things to him a bit more difficult, but at least I have some time to figure out what to say."

Peter gazed out the window of his apartment. The bustle of the gleaming metropolis of Zootopia hummed away outside. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes weaved through the street lanes, while hundreds of mammals of similar description busily went about their days. Completely self-absorbed and unaware of the turmoil running through the mind of the one particular mammal in the apartment window above them. _'Life is so much easier for them at the moment'_ Peter thought to himself.

He then went back to reading the Wikipedia article on himself. _Occupation: Chief Pilot, Pan Zootopian World Airlines._ "Well, I guess that kind of makes me the Chief Pilot of an airline like Pan Am back in my own universe" Peter mumbled to himself.

Looking at the fleet of aircraft he noticed that all of the aircraft types were propeller driven. Reading the names of some of the aircraft caused him to cringe. It seemed that the Zootopian aviation industry wasn't safe from animal puns either, proven by aircraft such as the 'Zooeing 377.'

"Calling it now, Zooeing's future competitor is going to be called Bearbus." Peter muttered under his breath and shook his head.

Peter kept reading. It felt surreal reading an article about someone who was similar to him psychologically, but at the same time was nothing like him physically. He saw a link to a speech he made when Pan Zootopian announced its order of 20 Zooeing 707s. He clicked on it, hoping to get an idea of what this world's version of himself was like. Once again, it felt very strange seeing someone talk in a way that was almost identical to how he talked, but the words were coming out of the muzzle of someone, someTHING that his brain kept screaming wasn't him. That couldn't be him!

He kept reading the article, but didn't find anything of further use to learning his identity, other than the fact that he would be the captain of the delivery flight of Pan Zootopian's first 707… on Thursday… with Ivan being the copilot.

"Well, let's hope I can learn to fly a 707 in..." Peter counted on his paws, "...three days. Great!"

He then searched an image of the Zooeing 707 cockpit on Zoogle...  
What greeted him was a little odd. Instead of the analog, three crewed cockpit he would have expected in the human universe, he saw a two crew cockpit with digital displays, that looked more like the cockpit of a Boeing 737 MAX from his human universe, which he was already qualified to fly.  
"Ok… I guess this makes it a little easier."

The doorbell then rang, causing Peter to jump and spin around to look at the clock. Four hours had indeed passed quickly.

His heart started to pound in his chest. He had completely forgotten to decide what exactly he would say about his current predicament... and his breathing quickened at this. He got up, and went to the door. Hands shaking, he unlocked it, took a deep, laboured breath, and slowly swung it open.

On the other side of the door, carrying two travel mugs of coffee and his trademarked half-lidded smirk which oozed confidence and a hint of smugness, was the mammal Peter had expected to see but wasn't fully prepared to lay eyes upon...

...Nicholas P. Wilde.


	3. Chapter 3: TOGA

**Hello everyone. Here's the new Chapter 3 of "Flight 1917". Once again, thanks to clearskies95 for giving me advice on how to improve the story. Enjoy the story.**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings.**

 **Peter**

Peter stood, rooted to the spot. Standing before him was the mammal he expected to see, but was completely unprepared to deal with…

…Nicholas P. Wilde.

 _"Crap, I have no idea what I'll say. Should I just tell him the truth? But what if he has me sent to an insane asylum? No, he wouldn't do that… Would he? On the phone he sounded like he really cared. But, how will he react when he finds out I'm not the brother he's known for roughly 30 years? What if-"_

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by Nick snapping his… Fingers? Are they still called fingers if they're attached to the paw of an animal?

"Uuuh, hello? Anybody there? Listen Wolfie, I know I may be devilishly good looking and all" Nick sarcastically struck a pose and ran a paw through the fur on the top of his head "but you could just tell me that rather than staring. I'm standing right in front of you ..."

"Sorry, zoned out again, come in." Peter said, before Nick could react, stepping aside to allow Nick to enter.

"Alriiight…" Nick responded, his trademarked smirk replaced with a look of suspicion and confusion as he stepped inside. Peter closed the door behind Nick, and let out a long sigh.

 _"Ok… Well, here we go. All or nothing."_

Nick sat down at the kitchen table, placing down the two mugs of coffee. Peter sat down on the opposite side, Nick sliding one of the mugs across the table towards him. For a moment, both mammals sat in silence, neither one initiating a conversation. Peter glanced at Nick, who looked exactly the way he'd expected him to look. Having obviously come straight from work, he was dressed smartly in his navy coloured ZPD uniform. His russet fur was immaculately groomed, completing the look of absolute professionalism that would be expected of a ZPD officer. The seriousness of his profession had obviously not travelled too far to Nick's head however, because he wore a half-lidded expression that exuded a calm and nonchalant demeanour. This was also illustrated by the way his bushy red tail swished casually from side to side behind the chair he was sitting on.

"Ok, let's get to the point. I've been worrying about you all day. So tell me what's going on." Nick said, his normal joking tone replaced with a serious tone.

Peter sank into his chair, rubbing his forehead as he let out a long sigh.

"Alright… But first... I've gotta ask you to promise me something."

"Anything, as long as you promise to tell me what's bothering you."

This gave Peter an idea, that he immediately tried to get out of his head.

 _"He said he'll promise anything. I can exploit this. But… I shouldn't. After all, he is suposedly my brother, and he's been worrying about me all day. But I may not get a chance like this again. No.. I'll be nice and not exploit this opportunity"_

"Give me a truck full of cash"

 _"Damn you brain, why do you betray me at times like this?"_

Looking up at Nick, Peter barely stifled a laugh as he saw the look on Nick's face, which was a look that said "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Peter managed to say, while still trying to stop himself from laughing. After calming himself down, Peter got back to the topic at hand… Or paw.

"Once again, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let an opportunity like that go without using it. But, let's get serious again. I wanted to ask you to hear me out, and take what I'm going to tell you seriously. I know this is going to sound hard to believe… Hell, I've been having trouble believing it since I woke up."

"Of course! But I'm going to have to ask you to promise me something."

Peter opened his mouth to respond, before he stopped and closed his mouth as he realised that Nick might pull a trick like what he pulled, and decided to choose his words very carefully.

"What is it?"

"No more joking. For the rest of this conversation, both of us will focus on what's bothering you."

Looking Nick in the eyes, Peter could tell that Nick was being serious, and responded with a nod.

"Of course. Now, where to begin…"

Peter started to think about what the best way to tell Nick about his situation was.

 _"Well, I can't exactly just say_ "I'm from another world/universe, where I was in a plane crash , died and woke up here! And, the cherry on the cake, I was a Human, which is a furless species that as far as I know doesn't exist in this universe. I also don't remember anything from this universe that happened before I woke up this morning."

Peter decided to take a sip of coffee, but stopped as soon as he saw the expression on Nick's face, which was one of slackjawed confusion and mild terror.

 _"Why is he looking at me like that? I didn't say that out… Oh... I said that out loud, didn't I?"_

Peter was starting to get worried, because Nick looked like he was about to pass out. Then, he did something Peter wasn't expecting. He started to laugh.

Peter was now very confused. Why was he laughing?

After laughing for a few minutes, Nick managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Ha. Oh man, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

Peter's right eyebrow shot up "What?"

"Come on, you've pulled pranks on me before, but this is the most intricate prank you've pulled on me. How long did it take you to plan this?" Nick said, his signature smirk having returned.

"Nicholas, do you really think I would joke about something this serious? Do you think I would joke about something that has had me questioning my own sanity since I woke up this morning?" Peter responded, face blank, voice extremely calm.

"Well, yes. After all, there are no furless creatures called "Humans", and the rest of the story you've told me is just impossible. Where are you going with this?" Nick's voice was laced with confusion and his smirk was faltering.

"Do you know how confused and desperate I've been feeling since I woke up and realised that everything I knew and cared about no longer exists?" Peter's voice was losing it's calmness and developing a sharp, aggressive edge.

"What are you talking about? You can drop the act. You got me." Nick's smirk had by now disappeared completely, his voice now containing a twinge of worry.

"Nicholas, can't you get it through your thick head that I'm NOT JOKING!"

"Ok, Ok, just calm down and we'll talk about it."

Peter started to feel his blood begin to boil, and his vision started to turn red, and a low growl escaped from his throat.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Peter was standing up, looming over Nick, and growling loudly. "What part of "I just lost EVERYTHING" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" At the end of that sentence, he slammed his paw down onto the table and the sound of glass shattering filled the room, snapping Peter out of his rage. Looking down, Peter found the source of the sound. He had slammed his paw down onto a glass that was on the table, shattering it and sending shards of glass into his paw. He was surprised, as he felt no pain, which he assumed was because of the adrenaline.

Peter continued to study his trembling paw. The fur was now thoroughly soaked in red, and small droplets of his blood were beginning to fall onto the tabletop, collecting into a little pool next to his untouched coffee mug.

Panting heavily, he glanced up at Nick. Nick's green eyes were opened wide in shock and worry. He was staring at Peter's bloodied paw, but then his eyes shifted upwards until they met Peter's. Neither mammal said anything for a while, save for Peter's heavy breathing that was slowly beginning to stabilise. Their eyes were locked on each other's.

Nick broke the silence, "You... You're being serious, aren't you?"

Peter rolled his eyes "No shit, now get me a pair of tweezers and some gauze to deal with my paw, then I'll explain what happened in more detail"

Nick nodded and as he left, Peter sat back down and let out a sigh. That could've gone better. Then again, it could have also gone worse.

 _"Well, this is going to be interesting. How will I explain how I got here when I don't even know that myself? Well, I guess I'll have to figure that out as I go."_

Nick walked back in with a pair of tweezers and a roll of gauze, and handed them to Peter, who snatched them from his paw, and started to remove the shards of glass from his paw, focusing solely on his paw, not even acknowledging Nick, who was standing behind him, fidgeting nervously, clearly not expecting his "brother" to snap at him that viciously.

Having removed all the shards of glass, Peter started to wrap it with the gauze. The first few layers quickly turned red from the blood pouring out of his paw. When he finished wrapping his paw with the gauze, he looked up at Nick, and saw how nervous he looked. He pointed at the chair across from him.

"Sit down."

Nick imediately sat down across from him, surprising Peter.

 _"Did I scare him that much? I mean, granted, having a wolf that is roughly twice the size of you growling at you viciously is pretty terrifying."_

Peter's train of thought then got derailed by Nick.

"Peter?"

Peter's eyes locked on to Nick's. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Peter's eyebrow shot up. "For what?"

"For laughing at you. You needed my support more than ever, and... I laughed at you. I betrayed the trust it took for you to tell me that, and for that I… I'm really sorry."

Peter was surprised by how genuine Nick sounded in his apology. It almost made Peter trust Nick, until he remembered that Nick is a police officer, and they're told that the best way to deal with someone who's having a psychotic break is to "talk it out". He's had to use that tactic several times during his military career, so he recognised it easily, but he decided to play along.

"It's… It's fine. You have nothing to apologise for. In all honesty, if someone told me what I told you, I would probably think that they were joking… I did overreact a bit, so I feel like I should be the one apologising."

Nick's eyes widened and his jaw went slack, Peter assumed that this world's version of him didn't admit that he messed up often. Peter continued.

"But let's agree, you WILL hear me out when I explain what's happened. Feel free to ask questions, but please, remember that I am being serious."

"O- Of course!"

"Great. So, let's begin."

Peter was about to explain his human past to Nick, when he heard a noise he couldn't quite place, before he noticed Nick's paw in his pocket, which also seemed to be where the source of the noise was.

"Nick, give me your phone." Peter said, with a tone that made it clear that this isn't a request. It's an order.

Nick's eyes widened "Wha- Why?"

"Nick, NOW!"

Nick handed Peter the phone for fear of Peter having another "Psychotic break".

Taking the phone, Peter saw that Nick was calling someone. He was confused, until he saw the caller ID.

Cliffside Asylum.


	4. Chapter 4: Checklist

**Hello everyone. Here's the 4th chapter of "Flight 1917". The next chapter will be longer, and will focus on Peter's backstory. Until then, enjoy the story.**

 **Clear Skies and Smooth Landings,**

 **Peter**

Peter had to think quickly, and weigh all of his options carefully.

" _Alright, I could either end the call before they pick up, or wait for them to pick up, and say that I called the wrong number. Ending the call now would be the easiest option, but that might make them get suspicious. If I accept the call…"_

But the decision made itself, because before he could finish thinking it through, he heard a click, signalling that the call connected. Peter braced himself, mind scrambling, trying to figure out what he should say. He slowly brought the phone up to where his ears used to be, before correcting his mistake and moving the phone up to where his ears are now located. He took a deep breath and composed himself.

 _"Alright, stay calm. If you sound nervous, they might get suspicious. Ask if it's… let's say… Clawhauser, they'll say no, pretend to check the number, and say, apologetically, that you dialled, say a 9 instead of an 8, apologise, and hang up."_

Peter opened his mouth to start his speech, but before he could say anything a voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"You have reached the Cliffside Psychiatric Hospital. If this is an accidental or Prank call, please hang up now. If this is a media enquiry, please press 1…"

Peter was no longer listening to what was being said by the pre recorded voice on the other end of the phone. He took the phone away from his ear, ended the call and looked up, his eyes meeting Nick's as he said "Automated phone menu. It said to hang up in case of an accidental call, which I'll assume this was".

He then slid the phone across the table to Nick, who slowly picked up the phone, glanced at the screen, then put it back into his pocket, his eyes meeting Peter's, and a staring contest of sorts ensued.

Peter was examining Nick to figure out if he was as calm as he looked , or if it was just another well rehearsed facade.

 _"Ok Peter. Remember the signs you were trained to look for."_

He prepared to go through a mental checklist he was trained to go through to see if someone's bluffing.

 _"Fidgeting… Minimal, occasional twitching. Eye contact… Consistent, occasional glances left and right. Sweating… None, but that's probably just because he's a vulpine."_

Peter could tell that Nick was scared, which is something he didn't want, because it makes explaining his situation more difficult, as Nick is more worried about Peter having a psychotic break and attacking him instead of listening to Peter explain his situation. He decided that he had to calm Nick down. He wasn't sure how, but he thought that breaking the silence would be a good start.

"Nick"

Peter was surprised when Nick almost jumped out of his chair, evidently startled.

 _"Woah, is he really that scared of me? I really need to figure out a way to calm him down."_

Having gotten Nick's attention, Peter shifted his focus to convincing Nick that he wasn't in any danger.

"Nicholas, are you scared of me?"

Nick's eyes widened, and he began to stutter.

"W-What? N-no, I'm not scared of you, no, not at all. Why would I be scared of you?" Nick blurted out. It was obvious that he was scared.

"Sure you're not" Peter deadpanned. "You sound less convincing than I did when you called me in the morning and I said that I was fine."

Peter waited for a response, but he realised from how much Nick was fidgeting that he wouldn't get a response from him.

Peter let out a long sigh. "Nick, you know I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

Nick immediately stopped fidgeting, ears standing at attention.

"You're… You're not?"

Peter kept his eyes locked on Nick's as he answered, keeping his voice calm and doing everything he could to make himself look less intimidating.

"Of course I won't hurt you. Nick, like I said, I know next to nothing about Zootopia. You're my best chance of getting help, and that's a chance I don't want to lose. But you must believe me."

Nick responded with a nod. His usual smug facade hadn't quite returned, but Peter was glad that Nick no longer looked like he was about to... how should I put this... void his bowels, yeah, that works.

" _Alright. Progress has been made. Now how do I convince him that what I said is true?"_

Before Peter could figure out how he would prove his story, Nick responded to his previous statement.

"Ok, but you'll need to prove what you said, because it does sound… well, pretty absurd."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to figure out, because as far as I can tell, anything that I could use to prove my sanity is in the other universe… And that's a sentence I never thought I'd say" Peter chuckled quietly, before the reality of his situation sank in.

 _"So, everything from the universe I'm from either doesn't exist or is a fair bit different than from how I know them. This is going to be difficult to get used to, but... I don't really have a choice. I have to adapt, and blend in until I figure out how I got here, and, maybe, how I can get home."_

Petere stared silently at the table while he tried to think of some way to prove his story. While he was thinking, his right paw subconsciously going into his pocket. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his paw brush against something.

"What the…"

He pulled the mystery object out of his pocket. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack when he saw what said object was. It was the photo of him, Ivan and his other five crewmates standing in front of the Tupolev Tu-95.

Nick noticed Peter's shocked expression, and followed his gaze to the photograph, which he couldn't quite make out the content of.

"Peter? What are you holding?"

Peter remained silent for a few seconds, frozen in shock, before responding slowly, and quietly.

"Proof."

Peter's mind was racing.

 _"How? I thought that things couldn't get stranger than getting transported to an alternate universe and getting turned into a wolf, but also, my most cherished possession somehow also came with me, completely undamaged and unchanged… I should just stop questioning these things, shouldn't I? After all, I have no chance of figuring this out. Roll with it as long as it's a good thing. Only question them when they're a bad thing."_

Peter suddenly remembered that Nick was sitting across from him, and was in all likelihood extremely confused. Looking up, Peter's suspicions were proven to be correct, because the smug facade that was beginning to return before Peter found the photo, had for the umpteenth time that day been replaced with a look of confusion and worry.

Peter tried to clear his thoughts enough to put a coherent sentence together, but after trying, and only having incoherent mumbling come out of his muzzle, he decided to simply slide the photo over to Nick, who after glancing between Peter and the photograph picked up the photograph, and… just stared at it, in complete silence.

Peter kept watching Nick, trying to judge his reaction, which was proving to be difficult, due to the fact that Nick had a completely blank faced look on his face.

 _"Well, he hasn't tried to escape yet, so I guess that's a good sign. I guess I'll just have to wait… Although, I should probably lock the door just in case he makes a run for it."_

Peter stood up slowly so as to not startle Nick. He made his way to the door, grabbing the key on the way, while keeping an eye on Nick to make sure that he didn't try to run, or to attack him. As soon as he reached the door, he inserted the key into the lock, then swiftly turned it clockwise, locking the door with a click that sounded like a gunshot in the deadly silence that had settled on the room.

The click of the lock seemed to snap Nick out of his state of shock. He immediately looked up from the photo to the direction of the sound. His eyes first focused on the door, then when he noticed that it was locked his eyes quickly switched to staring Peter straight in the eye, his own eyes containing traces of fear that he tried to keep hidden. However, Peter is more than capable of seeing when people (or in this case, mammals) are putting up a facade.

" _Well then. I may have just lost all progress. Here's hoping he doesn't freak out too badly."_

Peter stood still, calmly observing Nick, trying to figure out what Nick would do next. Peter was tense, preparing for anything that Nick might do.

 _"Alright. He seems to be calming down. I'll wait for him to calm down a bit before I start explaining. Don't want to cause him to freak out and do something crazy, like trying to make a run for it. Wait a second…"_

Peter noticed that Nick's muscles were beginning to tense up. Peter could immediately tell that Nick was going to either make a run for the door, or leap at Peter. Peter pretended not to have noticed, hoping that Nick would calm down, and decide not to go through with… whatever it was that he was planning to do. However, he knew that he had to be ready for anything that Nick might do, because people/mammals tend to make rash decisions if they feel that they're in danger. However, even though Peter thought that he had prepared himself for anything that Nick might do, what he did next still somehow managed to blow Peter clean out of the water.

"Peter?"

Peter's mind immediately kicked into high gear. He could tell that Nick was planning something, and he needed to figure out what it was, and quickly. He decided to play along, hoping to get some kind of clue as to what he was going to do.

"Yes Nick?"

"I'm sorry."

Have you ever watched a World War 2 Film, where a submarine is getting attacked by a destroyer with depth charges and is forced to do an emergency dive? You know that alarm, kind of like "ahwooga, ahwooga"? An alarm that is synonymous with danger and imminent death?

Well, that alarm was sounding at full volume in Peter's head. He could tell that whatever Nick was going to do was going to be drastic.

Peter's mind was racing as he tried to figure out what Nick was going to do, so that he could figure out how to counter it.

Peter's eyes scanned across Nick's body, trying to spot any indication of what Nick was going to do.

 _"Come on, I know that Nick is good at hiding any indication of what he is thinking, but he has to make a mistake. He's scared. He's going to slip up, or do something too quickly or slowly… I hope."_

Then, Peter spotted the proverbial gold nugget.

 _"He's reaching towards his belt with his right paw… Wait a second… isn't that where police officers store their weapons? Which, in this case, is a tranquiliser gun? So… He's going to try to tranq me. This should be " **Fun** "."_

Peter was watching Nick's every move carefully. He knew that he could dodge the dart, but he had to move out of the way at just the right time. Too early, Nick will account for his movement. Too late, and he gets hit by the dart.

Nick's paw reached his belt, and within a second he had the tranquilizer gun aimed at Peter.

Peter stood perfectly still, a blank expression on his face as he stared Nick straight in the eyes silently daring Nick to pull the trigger. This "staring contest" went on for a few minutes, before Nick broke the silence.

"Well?"

Peter remained silent, but raised his right eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. Peter could tell that his silence was bothering Nick, as his paws, which were holding the tranquilizer gun had begun to shake slightly. Nick broke the silence once again.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

Peter stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he responded, coldly.

"Would it help?"

It became quite obvious to Peter that his response hadn't been what Nick was expecting, as his grip on the tranquilizer loosened, almost causing Nick to drop it. Peter realized that, at this rate, they'll be in this positionfor quite some time. He had do do some thing… Which he knew that he would probably end up regretting. So, eyes still locked on Nick's, expression still blank, he put his plan into action.

"So, are you going to pull the trigger, or are we going to be here all day? I just want to know, because I'm starting to feel nature's calling."

Peter then waited for Nick to pull the trigger. However, he was surprised by Nick yet again, as Nick slowly put the tranquilizer back into its holster.

Peter slowly walked back to his seat, and just before he sat down he decided to be certain that Nick wasn't going to pull something on him.

"So… you're not going to tranq me?"

A bit blunt, but then again, Peter never was one for subtlety. His military career is proof enough of that.

Nick stayed silent for a few seconds, before responding.

"No. I can't bring myself to shoot my brother... or at least looks identical to my brother."

Peter sat down, satisfied that Nick was in all likelyhood not going to attack him.

"So, are you ready to hear my story?"

Nick nodded.

Peter took a deep breath, before saying "Alright. Let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5: MAD

**Ok guys, here's Chapter 5 of "Flight 1917", where we finally get a hint about Peter's backstory. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **Clear Skies and Smooth Landings,**

 **Peter**

Peter rubbed a paw against his forehead. He needed to figure out what he was going to tell Nick, what would help Nick understand what he has just been through, when he himself still hadn't managed to wrap his head around it.

"So… Nick, I haven't completely managed to figure out how I ended up here. I don't know how I can explain my situation to you. Hell, I don't know where to start, but if you have any questions, please ask. It could help me get started."

Peter waited silently. He could tell that Nick was deep in thought. He wasn't wearing his trademarked smug smirk, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Peter figured that Nick, understandably, had to think for a while to come up with a question. After all, the situation that Peter had put him in wasn't a situation that anybody thought they would ever be in. After a while, Peter realized that Nick's train of thought had stalled, and he realised that he needed to prompt him in order to keep the conversation going.

"So, for example, do you want to know about humanity in general… although, to be honest, that would take days, or even weeks to fully explain. So, perhaps we could talk about what I was doing before, well, the… uhhh... 'incident', that I believe might have caused me to… appear? Yeah, let's call it that. You're a smart individual. Maybe you'll notice something that I missed, something that might help me figure out how I got here, and… maybe how to get back."

Nick gave a quick nod, then thinking for a few moments before hesitantly replying.

"Well… I guess your idea about… telling me how you got here… could work?"

" _Oh, this isn't good. Nick, from what I could tell from the film, isn't a person, or mammal, who gets rumbled easily, and is usually very quick to respond to anything. And right now, his reaction time is waaay too slow. He's either thinking everything through, or I just overloaded his brain. Either way, let's hope that he manages to pull himself together, otherwise things are going to go downhill."_

"Nick, are you alright?"

Realising how terrible that sounded as soon as the words left his muzzle, he quickly went into damage control mode.

"I mean, you seem to be slow to react. I need you to be focused before I explain what happened before I got here. If you need some time to get your thoughts together, it'd be better if we take a break before I start to tell the story. I don't want to repeat myself, because I might start to change the details, but I presume that is something you were tought during your police training."

Nick nodded slowly. "Yeah, just give me a few minutes. You have to admit, this whole thing is a lot to take in."

Peter nodded, before he stood up. "Of course. Take your time. Meanwhile, like I told you earlier, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

He made his way to the door, unlocked it and was about to make his way to the bathroom, but stopped when he heard Nick's question.

"I'm sorry to bother you when you need to use the restroom, but I have to ask… How did you know that my mind was starting to suffer from information overload if you've only known me for less than an hour?"

Peter knew that he'd have to get out as soon as he replied, but he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

"Oh, easy. You were responding far slower than usual. Also, you weren't being an absolute prick, unlike usual."

Immediately after finishing that sentence, Peter closed the door and legged it to the bathroom, locking the door behind him to make sure that if Nick got angry, he wouldn't be able to disturb Peter. And judging by the string of curses he could hear coming from the kitchen, his comment had pissed Nick off. Chuckling, Peter decided to stay in the bathroom for as long as it took for Nick to calm down.

After doing his business and waiting a few minutes for Nick to stop seething, Peter headed back into the kitchen.

"So, can I begin? Have you gotten your thoughts together?"he asked as he sat down across from Nick.

"Yep, but I have some questions I want answers to."

Peter was relieved. Nick was in a considerably better state of mind than when he had left, which was given away by the fact that his face, although not quite having returned to its usual smirk no longer bore a look of confusion and fear.

"Alright. Do you want those answers now, or can they wait until after the story?"

"They can wait. The story might answer some questions I have, and it might leave me with new questions, so I'll ask all the questions I have at the same time."

After a quick nod, Peter began to recount everything that had happened (what he thought to be) the previous day, making sure to add as many details as he could remember, from waking up, to getting ready to leave, the train journey to Shannon, the preflight briefing, getting the Il-86 started up, taxiing to the runway, and finally, the takeoff and crash.

"After the impact, I woke up here. At that point I thought that the crash was just a nightmare, and so I started to get ready for the flight. Then, when I got to the bathroom and saw… well, this" he said, gesturing to himself "instead of the human I expected to see… well, I freaked out. A lot. After a while, I calmed myself down, and that was when you called me."

" _Not going to tell him about the fact that I know who he is from a film that follows the Nighthowler case. It would take too long to explain, and I don't want to risk him freaking out again. If he asks how I know him, I'll just say that I didn't know who he is. I just looked him up on Zoogle, and I found the wikipedia article, which isn't entirely a lie. Hopefully, he won't question it."_

"So, that's about it. Any questions?"

Nick had remained silent while Peter was telling his story, not making a single quip. Now, he appeared to go deep in thought. Peter waited silently for Nick to pose his first question. A minute later, Nick opened his muzzle, and asked his first quesition.

"Alright. I don't have any questions about your story right now. I'll need to think it over for a while first, but I do have some questions about the photo."

"Fire away." Peter gave a curt nod.

"Who is in the photo, and also how are you connected to them?"

" _Wow, I might have underestimated Nick's ability to adapt. He responded almost immediately, instead of needing to be prompted like five minutes ago."_

After a few seconds of getting over his surprise, Peter stood up and walked over to stand next to Nick. He examined the photograph for a few seconds, before pointing a man who appeared to be somewhere in his thirties. He had dark brown hair that, although short, looked like he had gotten electrocuted. His eyes were also brown, and above his upper lip was a yard brush moustache. His eyes were locked on the camera, and his lips were turned up in an ominous smile. Attached to his belt was a sheath containing what appeared to be a katana.

"That's me. I was the captain of the Tupolev Tu-95 that's in the background."

Nick appeared to scrutinize the picture for a few seconds, before he nodded slightly. Peter was about to continue, but Nick cut him off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but why do you have a sword if you're a pilot?"

Although caught of guard, Peter could see where Nick was coming from. After all, the only weapons in the film were tranquilizers and dart guns, so seeing 6 people who would spend a long time together armed with fatal weapons might seem… surprising, to say the least. "Oh, we all had to have weapons of some kind, in case we crashed in the frozen wasteland that is Siberia, where everything is trying to kill you, and I picked a Katana, because if necessary, it can be used to cut firewood from trees, if necessary. Also, if anything snuck up and attacked us, I could chop it to pieces."

Peter looked down at Nick to see how he was holding up. He managed to keep a straight face when he saw the look on Nick's face, which was a strange mixture of intrigue and mild fear. He decided to move on, hoping that that would snap Nick out of his state of fear.

"Alright, to get back to the crew. Ivan is the first officer, who is standing to the right of me."

Peter pointed to the black haired, clean shaven man to his right in the photograph with an AK-47 slung over his shoulder. Peter remembered that Ivan was fond of Kalashnikovs because of their simplicity and ease of use.

He then pointed to a brown haired bearded man to his right, who appered to be in his forties, who had a Luger in a holster on his belt. Why he chose a Luger, he didn't know, because he didn't ask at the time.

"That's Mikhail. He's the rear gunner, meaning it's his job to keep us safe in case we get attacked by fighter aircraft."

He then pointed to a blonde haired man, who appeared to be in his late twenties, and was a head shorter than Peter, with a Mosin-Nagant being held on his back by a beige strap.

"He's Sergei. He was our navigator, and the youngest of the crew. He grew up in Siberia and spent lots of time hiking, making him a sort of survival expert among the crew, and one of the best navigators I've ever met."

He then pointed to a man with greying black hair at the far left of the photo who appeared to be in his late forties, who just like Ivan had an AK-47 slung over his shoulder.

"That's Igor. He's our second navigator, and is one tough son of a bitch. He's been flying in Tupolevs since the start of his military career, making him the most experienced of the crew when it came to the Tupolev."

"And finally, that's Vasily, the bombardier, and longest serving member of the crew."

He pointed to a balding man in his fifties standing at the far right of the photo. He had a PPSh-41 submachine gun slung over his shoulder, for nostalgic reasons.

"If I remember correctly, his father fought in the second World War and was issued a PPSh, which is the gun Vasily has, and would speak fondly of it during his childhood."

Nick interrupted Peter's monologue with a question that , in hindsight, Peter should have been expecting.

"What's World War 2?"

Peter opened his muzzle for a few seconds, before closing it again as he thought about how to explain 6 years of complete chaos in under five hours. He decided to go with the 1 minute explanation.

"Well, this is the overly simplified version, but essentially, 1930s Germany, crazed dictator gets into power, miltarizes the country, starts to invade other countries, other countries go "Hey, you can't do that!". He then effectively said "Try to stop me." Then, he gets overconfident and, six years and roughly 60 million deaths later, ends up getting utterly destroyed, and in its wake two superpowers became prominent, The United States of America and the Союз Советских Социалистических Республик, or the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and a Cold War broke out between them, which lasted until the fall of the USSR in 1991. No rounds were fired directly between the USA and the USSR. The cold war was instead a series of proxy wars with the threat of all out nuclear war constantly looming on the horizon."

"Nuclear war?"

"Yes. A war fought with Nuclear weapons."

Looking over at Nick, Peter could tell from the confused look on his face that he had no idea what nuclear weapons were

Letting out a sigh, Peter's eyes met Nick's.

"Zootopia doesn't have any nuclear weapons, does it?"

Nick shook his head, confirming Peter's suspicions.

"Well then, consider yourself lucky." Peter replied, letting out a small chuckle.

Nick raised an eyebrow "Why?"

The slight smirk on Peter face disappeared as soon as the conversation shifted to the effects of nuclear weapons. "Well, a nuclear bomb is a weapon that uses the energy of the splitting of the atom to generate an explosive force powerful enough to flatten an entire city."

Peter decided to leave out the part about the radiation sickness and burns that a nuclear bomb causes on the people it doesn't kill.

"That… That sounds terrifying."

Peter knew for certain that the prospect of nuclear weapons was terrifying to Nick. But, he decided to continue.

"Oh, that isn't even the most unnerving part. You see, at the height of the Cold War, the US had 31,225 nukes, and the USSR had around 45,000."

Peter realized that he may have gone a bit overboard when he saw the look of terror on Nick's face.

" _Alright. Damage control mode activate!"_

"And, it may seem counter-intuitive, but nuclear weapons actually prevented an all out war between the two superpowers."

The terror on Nick's face was quickly replaced with a look of indignation.

"Okay, you have got to be pulling my leg. How would weapons like that prevent wars?"

"Oh, simple. It's mad."

Nick now had frustration written all over his face.

"YES! That's what I'm telling you!"

Peter was quick to counter.

"No, no. M.A.D. It's short for Mutually Assured Destruction. It essentially means"

Peter cleared his throat, then put on a deep voice before continuing.

"If you fire your nuclear arsenal at me, I'll fire all of mine at you and neither of us come out of this exchange alive."

His voice going back to normal, he continued.

"This created a sort of uneasy peace between the USA and USSR, because neither of them wanted to fire first. This meant that Nuclear bombs were only used in combat twice, both at the end of World War 2, and those were relatively small."

Peter could tell that Nick needed some time to comprehend all that he had said, so he decided to remain silent for as long as Nick needed.

After 5 minutes, Nick managed to collect his thoughts.

"Alright. I think I got everything you said, but there's one thing I don't get."

Peter's right eyebrow went up "And what would that be?"

"How do you know so much about these weapons of mass destruction?"

As soon as Nick asked that question, Peter immediately got nervous.

" _Oh… How will he react to… You know what? Screw it."_

"Well, the Tu-95 is a nuclear bomber."

For a few seconds, Nick stared at Peter with confusion, which changed to shock as the realisation dawned on him.

"Wait… didn't you say…"

"That I was the captain of a Tupolev Tu-95? Yes."

Nick remained frozen in shock for a few seconds, before snapping out of his shocked state, and attempting to assemble a coherent sentence as he grew more and more angry.

"You… You would kill thousands, or even millions of innocent people?"

Peter shook his head vigorously "No, no, of course not. The base I was stationed at could only launch a retaliatory nuclear strike, meaning a nuclear attack had already been launched against the USSR."

Nick was on the verge of going berserk, and Peter knew that he had to calm him down, but he knew that if he just told him to calm down, it would just cause him to snap. He decided to just tell him how he thought about it.

"Nick, think about it this way. If someone had already launched a nuclear weapon, there is already guaranteed to be a huge number of casualties, and if nobody does anything, whoever launched them will think they can get away with it and go unpunished, and then they'll do it again. Our job is to make sure that if our country gets destroyed, whoever launched the attack will NEVER be able to attack any other country."

Nick took a few deep breaths and Peter could see his rage start to dissipate. Peter waited for Nick's response, but before Nick could say anything, his phone started to ring.

Nick's ears shot up, and he pulled his phone out.

Peter looked at Nick with mild curiosity "Who is it?"

"My partner from the ZPD."

"Judy Hopps?"

Nick looked up from his phone in surprise. Peter assumed that he wanted to know how he knew who Judy was.

"Wikipedia. Now are you going to answer it?"

Nick gave a slight nod, before he picked up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6: Another One?

**Nothing to say here. Just enjoy the story.**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

A quiet click sounded as Nick accepted the call, before he put it up to his ear.

"Nick?"

Nick's eyes met Peter's, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Try not to act too suspicious" Peter said, before giving Nick a snarky salute "Good luck!" he said, before muttering to himself " _You're going to need it"_

Nick opened his muzzle as if to reply with a similarly snarky comment, before deciding to answer the phone. Peter kept his fingers crossed, hoping that Nick wouldn't give anything away, while also hoping that Judy wouldn't pick up on anything that would give him away. He decided to keep his ears perked to try to listen in on the conversation to try to pick up on any sense of suspicion from Judy.

Nick finally answered the phone and, much to Peter's relief, he slipped back into his usual smug persona.

"Hey Carrots"

Although Peter tried to listen in, he couldn't make out anything other than muffled mumbling, although he guessed that (after a bit of teasing), Judy had asked Nick where he was, partly due to Nick's response of "At my brother's apartment", but mostly because of the way that he glanced up at the clock, followed immediately by his face morphing into a look of "Oh shit", which made Peter think that Nick had something planned with Judy, that he had missed due to the meeting with Peter. Knowing Judy, she would probably be (at least a bit) pissed off. Peter decided that he had to help Nick out, because, based on what he saw in the film, Judy could get pretty pissed.

He glanced over at Nick, who was scrambling to explain himself to Judy.

" _If I'm going to do something, I have to do it now. He's just digging himself into a deeper hole"_

"Nick"

Nick looked up, stopping mid-explanation.

Peter motioned Nick to hand him the phone. Nick hesitated for a few seconds, before giving a quick nod and explaining to Judy that his brother wanted to talk to her. He then handed Peter his phone.

Peter took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"Hello. Officer Hopps, I presume?"

After a few seconds, he heard a feminine voice on the other end of the line, which confirmed that it was indeed ZPD Officer Judith Laverne Hopps, but it also destroyed the tiny bit of hope that he still had that maybe, just maybe, he didn't get transported to Zootopia.

"That's correct. And I presume that you're Nick's brother, right?"

Peter was trying to put together his response, but in the end he decided to just go with the flow.

"Indeed I am. I have to say, I can see why you are known as one of the ZPDs greatest officers."

Judy seemed to be taken a bit off-guard by this, hesitating for a few moments, and sounding a bit flustered when she replied.

"Oh, well… Thank you. But, can I ask, what makes you think that?"

Glancing over at Nick, Peter could tell from the look on his face that he was confused. He held up one of his paws, signalling Nick to wait and see what he had planned.

"Well, you clearly have great skills of deduction. I mean, I only needed to say one sentence and you figured out who I was."

Nick's eyes widened slightly, noticing the sly smile on Peter's face, before he started laughing. He, for but a moment, forgot that the wolf he saw in front of him wasn't the same one that he grew up with, because the way that he teased Judy was the same way that they teased each other when they were pups. Judy, on the other hand, was not amused by Peter's teasing, letting out a groan of discontent.

"Uuuugh! Having to put up with Nick's teasing is bad enough. Please tell me that I don't have to put up with yours aswell?"

Peter let out a chuckle before replying.

"No promises. But, let's get serious for a moment. After all, I haven't told you why I wanted to talk to you, have I?"

"Huh, now that you mention it, you haven't."

Although Judy obviously couldn't see, Peter gave a slight nod.

"I thought so. Anyway, judging by the look on my brother's face just after you called him, you and him had something planned, and he got so engrossed in our conversation that he completely forgot about whatever it was that you two had planned, correct?"

Peter assumed that he had surprised Judy, because she didn't respond for a few moments.

"Yes… Yes, that is actually exactly what happened. And you figured all that out from one facial expression?"

"Well, let's just say that he isn't as impossible to read as he thinks he is."

At this, Nick's expression shifted to one of feigned hurt.

Putting a paw over his heart, he put on an extremely overdramatic voice

"Oh, dear brother, why do you wound me so?"

Peter merely rolled his eyes at Nick's statement, and was about to shoot back with a sarcastic remark, but before he could return fire, so to speak, he heard Judy on the other end of the phone

"Let me guess, he just said something along the lines of" She cleared her throat, before proceeding with a surprisingly accurate impression of Nick "Oh, you wound me so, woe is me, woe is me" She switched back to her normal voice, before continuing "Etcetera, Etcetera."

Peter was trying his best to keep a straight face, but he was failing miserably. Nick had a raised eyebrow, wondering what Judy had said to make Peter almost crack up. Peter just waved dismissively, in an "I'll tell you later" kind of way.

Although Judy couldn't see it, Peter was nodding slightly during his response of "Yep, pretty much."

After managing to calm himself down, Peter continued his conversation with Judy.

"Well, anyway, if you're still free, we've finished our… well, "meeting", wherever he was supposed to meet you, he'll be able to meet you now."

"Oh, actually, even if he was free, I wouldn't have been able to meet him, because I also had a.., um… Family emergency?"

Alarm bells started going off in Peter's head. Not only did Judy not answer his question, she sounded nervous, which, based on the film, is something that is uncharacteristic for her

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. And what, may I ask, would this family emergency be?"

"Oh, uhh, um, I-it's just… My brother, Ivan had some… personal issues that he wanted to discuss with me."

At the mention of the name Ivan, Peter's mind kicked into Flank speed. He needed to find out if this Ivan was the Ivan who he would be flying with for the 707 delivery. He managed to keep calm, completely hiding his worry from any outside observer.

"On a sidenote, may I ask, is your brother a pilot for Pan Zootopian by any chance?"

Peter heard Judy inhale sharply (Thank you, lupine hearing!) after he said that.

"I presume that's a yes?"

"Yes, but… How did you?"

"I'm the Chief Pilot of Pan Zootopian. I have flown with your brother several times, and he'll be my copilot for the delivery flight of Pan Zootopian's first 707."

"Oh..."

Peter could hear some quiet mumbling on the other end of the phone, and he was almost certain that he heard the word "human" on the other end of the phone.

" _Did she just say human? Should I just ask if his brother is going through what I am? No. I need to be more discreet. I'll ask something he couldn't possibly know if he was from this universe. Let's do it."_

"Judy?"

The muttering on the other end of the phone ceased, and after a few seconds of what Peter assumed was Judy regaining her composure

"Um… Yes?"

"Could you ask your brother about Aeroflot Flight 1917 forme? Aircraft, type, departure airport, arrival airport, any intermediate stops?"

"O-Of course."

Peter heard Judy conveying the information to Ivan, who responded with what to Peter sounded like incoherent mumbling.

" _I just hope I'm right."_

"Alright. The aircraft is an Il-86, from Irkutsk to Washington Reagan National airport via Shannon."

Peter let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He's going to be blunt now.

"Alright Judy. I'm going to stop beating around the bush. Did you call your brother, who sounded somewhat confused. You went to check on him, and he told you that he was a furless creature called a human, right?"

Judy remained silent for a few moments. When she did respond, all nervousness in her voice was gone, replaced with what Peter assumed was her "interrogation voice"

"How did you know?"

"I was also a human. Listen, I know you want to know more, but the phone isn't the safest way to discuss this type of thing. Do you know of anywhere we could talk without being overheard?"

Judy seemed to think it over for a few moments, before responding.

"Zootopia Central Park should work. There's lots of open space, so we should be able to talk without getting overheard."

"Great. Where in the park should we meet?"

"There's a fountain in the center. Ivan and I can be there in half an hour."

"Great. Nick and I'll be there. See you there."

Without waiting for a response, Peter hung up, and tossed the phone to Nick, who managed to catch it, although barely.

"Nick, we're heading to Central Park."

Nick looked confused, so Peter elaborated.

"We're meeting with Judy and her brother, who also used to be a human." Peter said while putting on his pilot's jacket.

Nick still looked confused.

"I'll tell you on the way there" Peter said, grabbing his keys, and essentially shoved Nick out the door.

After he locked the door, he looked down at Nick, he still looked somewhat flustered, and Peter realised that he had forgotten one thing.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you know how to get to Central Park, because I don't?"

Nick let out a resigned sigh, before nodding slowly.

They then started heading towards Central Park, Peter having to remember to slow down so Nick could keep up.


	7. Chapter 7: Full Broadside

**Not much to say yet again. Enjoy the story**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

"Please, slow down" came Nick's voice from behind Peter, hoarse from having to almost run to keep up with him.

Peter stopped, and looked over his shoulder to see Nick, panting heavily, trailing about five meters behind him.

"Sorry" Peter said as soon as Nick caught up with him. "I still have to get used to the fact that you're half my height."

Peter waited until Nick managed to catch his breath.

"It's fine, but please, SLOW DOWN!"

Peter nodded, and they continued towards their destination, Zootopia Central Park. After half an hour of walking, or for Peter, walking, and stopping every now and then to let Nick catch up, they arrived at the fountain where they had agreed to meet Judy and her brother, Ivan (who, if you don't remember, was Peter's copilot on the flight that's crash probably caused him to appear in Zootopia as an anthropomorphic wolf. Now, back to the story). However, when they reached the fountain, Judy and Ivan were nowhere to be seen.

Nick walked over to a bench that was designed for "Mid-sized mammals", and effectively collapsed onto it, breathing heavily.

"How… can you walk so quickly… and not be out of breath?" Nick managed to say between laboured breaths. Peter merely raised an eyebrow, before responding snarkily.

"Easily." Nick gave Peter a death glare and, judging by the look on his face, was about to shoot back a similarly snarky response, but was cut off by Peter holding raising up a paw with one finger outstretched (Or as outstretched as lupine fingers could get), effectively silencing him, before continuing. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask: how did you pass your physical to become a cop? I mean, I walked at a slightly faster pace, and within five minutes, you're panting and out of breath. Are the physical requirements to become a police officer that low?"

At this point, Peter was just teasing Nick. He knew that Nick could move quickly if necessary, being a fox and all. Peter was examining Nick's face to try to gauge his reaction. And, to be frank, he looked pissed. However, before Peter or Nick could say anything, they heard a feminine voice from behind them, causing two pairs of lupine and vulpine ears to swivel and lock onto the source off the sound, which was none other than ZPD officer Judith Laverne Hopps.

"To give him some credit, he can keep up with me during chases… most of the time."

At the start of that sentence, Nick was smiling, thinking that Judy was giving him a genuine compliment. However, that look changed to surprise, followed by annoyance at Judy's teasing/insult. Nick looked at Peter, then Judy, and decided to try to play off Judy's insult.

"Oh, betrayed by my partner and my own brother! Is there anyone left who I can trust?"

Peter decided to keep returning fire.

"Oh, we aren't betraying you, we're just returning the favour for all the mammals you insult on a daily basis."

He waited for Nick to shoot back one of his usual, snarky responses. However, Nick remained silent.

" _Huh, that's odd. That silence seems out of character for Nick. Maybe he didn't think that he was insulting those mammals? Note to self: ask Nick about it later. Now, back to the matter at hand."_

Peter, having realised that he still hadn't visually confirmed that it was in fact, Judy Hopps that was standing behind him, and not an exact voice copy of her, turned around and saw… not an exact voice copy, but Judy Hopps herself, and a somewhat confused looking coyote standing behind her, who Peter assumed was Ivan.

"Alright, so, Officer Hopps..."

"Please, call me Judy."

"Alright. So, you said you know of a place where we won't be overheard?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Lead the way. We'll do the introductions on the way there."

They headed off on one of the paved paths leading further into the park, which gradually became a narrow dirt road. After walking for another 15 or so minutes, Peter looked around, and saw no one within about 500 meters, so he stopped.

"Alright. We're far enough away from any prying ears to be able to keep this conversation between the four of us. So," Peter's tone became serious as he looked at the coyote "you're Ivan Hopps I presume? Formerly Ivan Pileczki?"

"Yes. And, judging by your manner of speaking and bluntness, you're my former commander, Peter Farkas, or"

"Peter Wilde."

Ivan started to grin, and chuckled a little. "You know, you're old name would be very fitting now, wouldn't it?"

Peter chuckled, and his normally cold features were replaced with a warm smile. "Yes, it would."

Nick and Judy simply looked at each other, slightly confused, as they saw the coyote and wolf, who they didn't know had met until earlier that day, talking like old friends. Nick leaned over to Judy and whispered into her ear.

"It's going to take a while to get used to this whole "Alternate universe" thing, isn't it?"

Judy just nodded. Nick decided that he had to interrupt the reunion of the two canines, or they would just reminisce all day, which they didn't have time for.

"Okay, as much as I hate having to interrupt this touching reunion, we came here to talk about how the two of you ended up in Zootopia. But, before that" Nick looked over at Ivan "what did you mean when you said his old name would be more fitting now?"

Peter replied before Ivan could even open his muzzle "Farkas means wolf in Hungarian."

Nick looked even more confused than he did before. "Why were you named after a species of canine?"

Peter wondered why Nick was speaking in such a long, drawn out fashion. He dismissed that thought, before answering Nick's question. "I wasn't." Looking at Nick's reaction, he thought " _I'm really enjoying Nick's confused expressions"_ "To be clear, I was named after the first Hungarian cosmonaut, Bertalan Farkas, not a wolf. Although," Peter brought his paw up to his chin, and started rubbing it as if deep in thought, "literally translated into English it just means something that has a tail." Peter looked behind himself as if to check whether he had a tail, before turning back to face the others. "Well, it is accurate. I am a wolf, and I do have a tail." The only person, or mammal, who seemed to be able to follow what Peter was talking about was Ivan, which Peter could easily tell simply by the look of other and complete confusion written across the face of the rabbit and fox.

" _Well, that really isn't all that surprising. Ivan's known me for about thirty or so years, whereas Nick has only known me... Well, this version of me, for about two hours, and Judy has only known me for a couple of minutes. Ivan has gotten used to my weird, indecipherable sense of humour. Now, back to the topic at hand."_

Peter's face became serious once again "Alright, all joking aside" he turned to look at Judy "has Ivan told you what happened before he woke up in Zootopia?"

Judy seemed to think about it for a while, before shaking her head. Peter looked over at Ivan and asked "Do you want to explain the crash to your sister, or should I?"

"No, you've already had to explain that story today, so I'll do it."

A few minutes of explaining the crash, his and Peter's military careers and the Soviet Union later…

"So, let me get this straight. The two of you were in a plane crash…" Judy asked, seeming to be having a hard time wrapping her head around the whole thing.

" _Understandable."_ Peter thought to himself, as he and Ivan nodded to confirm to Judy that she had gotten the facts correct.

"That was caused by…?"

"The number 4 engine catching fire, exploding, and probably taking a large chunk of the right wing with it." Peter responded, nonchalantly, as if he was merely stating what he had for dinner the previous day.

Judy seemed a bit surprised at Peter's nonchalance, and decided to ask him about it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask: How can you be so nonchalant about dying, and then being "reborn" as another species in another universe? Shouldn't you be freaking out?"

Peter shook his head, before opening his muzzle to reply. "Oh, I spent the first few hours freaking out alright. Afterwards, when Nick arrived at my apartment and laughed, thinking that I made up the story as a way to get back at him for a prank that he pulled. I very angry at that, and I very nearly ripped his throat out, only stopping short because I slammed my paw down onto the table. The only problem was that there was a glass… on the table… where my paw hit it." Peter lifted his bandaged paw and pointed at it with the other paw. "Need I explain how that ended?"

Judy's look of surprise was replaced with a look of shock, which she managed to hide after about five seconds of staring. "Okay, I get it. But, just to be clear, you wouldn't have ACTUALLY ripped his throat out… Right?" Judy asked, looking extremely nervous at Peter's seemingly violent tendencies. Her nervousness was not helped by Ivan, who was standing behind Peter, shaking his paw in a way that said "Don't be so sure".

Peter, meanwhile was trying to figure out how to best respond, without unnerving Judy enough to either pass out, or knocking him out.

" _Oh God, I'm getting flashbacks to the Police Academy training montage. She knocked out a bloody rhinoceros, and last time I checked, wolves are considerably smaller and less resistant to getting hit than rhinos are. Just try not to get yourself killed Peter. If she does try to knock you out… Uuh… Run away, and dig a hole to hide in. That should keep me safe until Ivan and Nick calm her down… I hope."_

"Well, I nearly did, at some point during Ivan and my military careers. There was a meeting between some Japanese and Soviet political leaders at the airbase in Murmansk, where we were stationed. Now, at some point during the meeting, one of the Japanese leaders' security guards started mocking Ivan in Japanese."

"You know Japanese?" Judy asked, sounding incredulous.

"No. I just know a few important words, and a fair few insults. And this Japanese son-of-a-bitch was actively following Ivan, and insulting him in Japanese, which Ivan knows not a word of. I started seeing red, and I have no memory of the next 15 or so minutes, so" Peter stepped back and pushed Ivan in front of him "I'm going to hand over to Ivan, because he actually saw what happened." Peter then stepped back to allow Ivan, who seemed to have gotten caught quite off-guard by Peter putting him on the spot, to tell the story.

"Oh, well, uum" Ivan mumbled as he tried to remember the incident that Peter was referring to, before something seemed to click in his mind as he finally managed to bring the memory of it forward from the back of his mind. "Ok, from my perspective it went something like this: I'm walking back to my dormitory, and this Japanese person starts following me, while talking in Japanese. At first I think he doesn't realise that I don't know any Japanese, so I try to explain that to him, but he still keeps talking to me in Japanese. I decided that he's a lost cause, and that I would never get through to him, so I turn around to continue on my way. But, before I can take a single step, I hear a grunt of pain from behind me, and the sound of something heavy slamming into a wall. I turn around, and see Peter, who up until this point had not even raised his voice at anyone, beating the living daylights out of the Japanese guy. I was frozen in shock for a few moments, until I managed to get help from the rest of our squadron to drag Peter off the Japanese guy. We managed to drag him into a nearby room and locked him into it. We then checked the Japanese man's injuries, and, well, let's just say that he wasn't a pretty sight. He had broken bones in every one of his limbs, his nose was broken, his entire body was bloodied and bruised, and a part of his ear was missing."

Peter was getting worried by Judy's look of increasing horror and dread, and he decided to step in to try and defend himself… even though, he realised afterwards, it only made it sound worse. "Just to clarify, I have no memory of doing any of this. I just remember my vision going red, then my next memory is being locked in a room. That is the only time that I mauled someone that badly and that viciously… I'm going to shut up now and let you finish your side of the story." He then stepped back to let Ivan finish, unencumbered by Peter.

"Thank you. Now, after word of the incident had spread around the base, we all thought that Peter was going to get punished in some way, shape or form."

Nick, who up to this point had remained silent, only now having realised how close to death he was, decided to open his muzzle to ask a really obvious question: "Did he?"

Peter answered the question before Ivan could even realise that a question was asked. "No. Apparently, everyone was too afraid to tell any of the higher ranking individuals at the base. I think they said that he was walking at the edge of the base, and got attacked by a bear. Am I right?" Peter turned towards Ivan, who nodded in confirmation. When Peter turned back towards Nick and Judy, he immediately noticed the looks of confusion, which he realised were probably caused by the "bear attack" comment. "Just to clarify, animals act like… savages, kind of? I'll explain later. Let's finish the story first." Peter looked over at Ivan "I'll take over from here." Ivan merely gave a nod of affirmation. Peter turned back towards Nick and Judy, and did his best to ignore the mix of emotions that appeared on their faces. "Alright, so…" Peter quickly ran through the story in his head, "after all that happened, whenever we worked together with the Japanese, they referred to me as "Musashi", which, before you ask, was a Japanese battleship that's design philosophy was "Let's put the biggest, fuck-offest guns we have on the biggest, fuck-offest ship we can build."

Nick, hoping that everyone had forgotten that this whole story started with him being scared out of his mind, decided to ask another question "How big are these guns?"

Peter replied without missing a beat, "46 centimeters in diameter, or about thus." He put his paws out with roughly the aforementioned distance between them "Shell weight of about 3 tons. And it had nine of these. Shows how much I terrified them" Peter then turned towards Nick before asking "Do you remember when I showed you the photo? And the fact that I had a katana?"

Nick nodded and uttered a quiet "Yes."

Peter gave a quick nod "Yeah. I got that from the guy I beat senseless. He sent it as an apology. I accepted, of course, because a decent katana can be extremely expensive."

He then turned towards Judy "So, does that answer your question?"

While Peter waited for Judy's response, he realised that there was a massive, glaring problem with his escape plan. " _Hold on. Rabbits can dig, can't they? Well, shit."_

Before Judy could reply, Peter and Ivan's ears perked up. "Someone's approaching." They said in unison. Peter turned to Judy "Let's go to my apartment. Much lower chance of someone walking into hearing range of us."

Judy nodded in agreement, and they turned to head back towards the fountain at the center of the park, passing a mildly confused looking goat, who, Peter noticed, took out a phone and started talking into it quickly when he thought he was out of hearing range of the group, while glancing towards them every now and then. Peter looked towards the goat suspiciously, before shrugging and dismissing his concerns. " _Probably just confused as to why there is a group consisting of a wolf, a fox, a coyote and a rabbit in a park."_

They continued towards Peter's apartment, oblivious to the mayhem that their meeting had started.


	8. Chapter 8: Murmansk

**Here's the next chapter of Flight 1917. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Clear Skies and Smooth Landings,**

 **Peter**

A half an hour after the group left the park, they arrived at the door of Peter's apartment. After fumbling with his keys for a few seconds, Peter opened the door and stepped back to let the rest of the group, which consisted of Judy Hopps, Ivan Hopps, formerly Ivan Pileczki, and Nick Wilde, to enter the apartment. He stepped in after them, however before he closed the door, he glanced down the corridor in both directions to make sure that they hadn't been followed.

" _That goat doesn't appear to have followed us. I guess the reason for his looks of suspicion were because he saw, what he may have thought to be a group of three predators harassing a rabbit. I really hope that that's the case, because the only other reason I can come up with for those looks is that he overheard our conversation. Please let it be the former. I really, REALLY don't want to have to deal with the latter."_

With one more cautious glance down the corridor, Peter stepped fully into his apartment, before closing the door and locking it. The click of the door locking gave Peter a sense of security, and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He turned around to see both Ivan and Judy in awe at the size of his apartment. The look on their faces made Peter chuckle, before he asked "Impressed?" with an amused smirk.

At first, all Ivan and Judy managed were weak nods. After the pair picked their jaws up off the floor, Judy was the first to manage to say anything.

"Well, you seem to be doing well for yourself." she said, while still looking around the apartment.

Peter shrugged, before replying "I guess being the chief pilot of Pan Zootopian has a few perks. Now, before we continue discussing Ivan and my paste, and since this is my apartment, I'm going to ask: is anybody thirsty?"

He got some strange looks from his guests, earning an eye roll from Peter.

"What? I know I may be a bit of an asshole at times, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad host. Now, like I said: Is anyone thirsty?"

In response, the others only glanced between each other, while murmuring quietly, causing Peter to grow more and more frustrated.

"Alright, if you're not going to give me a clear answer, I'll just get you all glasses, bring in some drinks and you can each fill your glasses yourself."

He then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, leaving a rather shocked looking coyote, fox and rabbit in his wake.

"I really should have seen that coming." Ivan muttered quietly to himself. However, due to the fact that both foxes and rabbits have pretty good hearing, both Nick and Judy heard him, and both of them gave Ivan questioning looks.

Nick was the one to break the silence with the obvious question "Why?"

Ivan looked down at Nick. "Peter always got frustrated when people didn't give clear answers to easy questions. I've seen him do the exact same thing when I brought one of my friends over to his place. My friend, Victor, was a bit… indecisive. Peter asked him the same question he just asked, and Victor replied with "I don't mind". Peter had the exact same reaction as he did now." Before anyone could reply, Peter walked back into the living room, holding four glasses, a bottle of Zooca Cola, and a bottle of mineral water, which he set down on a coffee table in front of his couch.

"This is every drink that I have right now." He then turned to Judy "I apologise if the glasses are too big, but all of the glasses I have are this size. Now" he said, filling a glass with Zooca Cola, and sat down on the couch "can we begin discussing what we came here to discuss?"

After earning collective nods from everyone else Peter said "Alright, if that's the case, then let's begin."

Peter then proceeded to tell Judy what he had previously told Nick. After half an hour or so, Peter had finished explaining everything to Judy.

"So, yeah. That's about it." Peter said, having just finished his explanation.

Nick and Judy looked at each other. Nick nodded to Judy, signalling that Peter had told her everything that he told him. Judy then turned back towards Peter, and nodded to him.

"Alright. Would it be alright if we ask Ivan to confirm that what you said is true… in private? Just so that, you know…"

Peter nodded "So that my presence doesn't interfere with Ivan's response. I know, I've interviewed / interrogated people before. I'll just go into my room. I really need a nap at this stage." At this point, Peter walked into his room, closed the door, and locked it, and judging by the "flumph" that came from the room, he had collapsed onto the bed.

Both Judy and Nick had looks of surprise on their faces.

"Wow, I didn't think he would agree that easily." Nick said, still shocked.

Ivan merely shrugged "He may be stubborn, but he's not unreasonable. And also, everything he said is true. There is nothing I can add to his story."

Judy almost instantly responded "Oh,no, no. That's not why I asked to speak to you in Private."

"It isn't?" Nick asked Judy, seeming even more surprised than he was at how quickly Peter agreed to give them privacy.

Judy raised one of her paws, signalling Nick to keep quiet. Her ears perked up, before she said "Alright. I think he has already fallen asleep. Now" Judy became serious as she turned towards Ivan "the real reason why I wanted to talk to you is Peter's personality. He acts… well, erratically."

Ivan simply let out a quiet sigh, his expression changing to one of sadness "If I had a dollar for every time someone's asked me that question." He then walked over to the couch and sat down. "To be perfectly honest, I don't really know. My best guess is that it had to do with the first five years of his life."

Nick raised an eyebrow at what Ivan had said. "Why? What happened?"

Ivan remained silent for a few seconds, before shrugging "I honestly don't know, and Peter himself doesn't know either."

Both Nick and Judy's faces changed to one of confusion. This time, it was Judy who broke the silence. "What do you mean he doesn't know?"

Ivan shrugged once again. "He doesn't have any memories from before he was five years old."

"How do you know that he was telling you the truth? No offense, but he doesn't seem to be the most trustworthy of individuals." Judy said, hoping that Ivan wouldn't get offended by this.

Ivan nodded, before replying "I know that he does seem to be, well, shady, to say the least. But I know him better than anyone. And I know for a fact that he wouldn't lie to me."

This time, it was Nick who replied. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Easy. I'm the first person he remembers."

This seemed to catch both Nick and Judy off-guard. "Wh-What do you mean?" Nick managed to say.

Ivan simply shrugged again. "Like I previously said, he has no memory from before he was five. His first memory was the first time he met me, which, well, wasn't how you would expect two people who would later become good friends to meet."

Judy, rather nervously, asked "Do I even want to know?"

Ivan held up both of his paws in front of his chest. "You're the one who wanted an insight into Peter's mind. I'm just telling everything that I know that may be important to understand his way of thinking."

Judy gave a meek nod. "Okay. If you think that this story is important, then… go ahead."

" _I may not like what I'm about to hear, but it may be critical to figure out why he's acting… well, acting like a bit of an asshole."_ she thought to herself.

Ivan nodded before continuing with his story. "Alright. I was around the same age as Peter at the time. Agewise, there was only about two months difference between us. So, I was walking home from one of my friend's houses, in the outskirts of Murmansk. I'd done this several times before in the past without incident, so my parents weren't all that worried about me. So, as I was walking home, I was walking down a narrow alleyway when a group of older kids, if I had to guess, I'd say that they were thirteen or fourteen years old, surrounded me, before they attacked me."

Ivan looked over to Nick and Judy, and noticed the look of shock on their faces. "W-why? Why would anyone attack a defenseless five year old?" Judy asked. Clearly, the thought of a defenseless child getting attacked bothered her greatly.

Ivan shrugged once again, "I honestly don't know. They told me to give them all the money I had. Why they expected a five year old to have any money, I will never know. But, anyway, I told them that I had no money, at which point they surrounded me and started shoving me. At that point, I thought that they would kill me, or at least leave me with a few broken bones. One of them drew back his fist, and was about to punch me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that I was expecting. But it never came. Instead, I heard growls and snarls, followed a few seconds later by the screams of my attackers. I opened my eyes and saw Peter, who, at the time, was around a head taller than I was, growling at, clawing and biting my attackers. After about a minute, all of the people attacking me had fled, having gotten several hard kicks to… well, delicate areas" he said, gesturing towards his crotch, causing Nick to wince just from imagining the pain they must have felt. Ivan then continued. "After all that happened, I let out a sigh of relief. However, my relief was short lived, because after my attackers ran away, Peter turned towards me. I thought he would attack me now that the others were gone. However, he simply walked over to me, offered me his hand, helped me up and asked me if I was alright. After I said that I was, he bade me farewell and went on his way. A few years later, when we met in school, he told me that that was the first thing that he remembered, and after he defended me he just roamed around Murmansk for a few hours afterwards, until somebody called the police, because he looked "Suspicious". When the police found him, they took him to the orphanage, and that's where he lived until we became pilots for the Soviet Air Force"

Judy and Nick both looked shocked. Clearly, they hadn't expected Peter to have such a strange backstory. Judy, after managing to get her thoughts together, managed to say "I'm sorry, but I have to ask: he really has no memory from before he was five?"

Ivan remained silent for a few moments, contemplating what answer he should give. "No, he really doesn't. I've asked him about it, and his best guess is that at some point, he had some positive experience with canines."

This time, it was Nick who replied, with an eyebrow raised "What made him think that?"

"He trusts canines more than he does most people… and canines, and now that I think about it, vulpines, also trusted him. He surprised nearly everyone at the base one time when he walked into the base, being followed by an arctic fox and a Siberian grey wolf. He walked into the canteen, gave them some food, at which point they turned around and walked out of the base. At first, everyone thought that they were hallucinating, but when someone asked Peter about it, he just said that whenever he walked around the base, the wolf and fox just walked up to him, greeted him, and just walked with him for a while before walking off again. The thing to remember is that in our universe, both wolves and foxes tend to avoid humans, so it's fairly strange to have "wild" wolves or foxes just walk up to humans."

Nick and Judy looked at each other, before looking back at Ivan. "Alright. Nick and I'll just go for a walk, so that we can discuss… well, this whole thing, in private."

Ivan nodded. "Of course." He then walked to the door, unlocked it, as Peter had left the key in the lock. Judy and Nick stepped out.

"We'll be back in an hour at the latest." Judy said, before she and Nick headed down the corridor. Ivan then closed and locked the door. As soon as he locked the door, he heard a click from behind him. He turned around and saw the door to Peter's room open.

Peter stepped out, turned towards Ivan and asked "How did they react?"

Ivan shrugged, and replied with "Honestly, I couldn't tell. They seemed a bit shocked."

Peter nodded, sat down on the couch, and began to converse with Ivan about "the good old days". However, their conversation was interrupted by Peter's phone ringing. He answered it without checking who it was that was calling him.

"Hello, you've reached Peter Wilde. Who is this?"

A teasing female voice came from the phone "Really puppy? You don't recognise your own mother?"

Peter's eyes widened. He looked over at Ivan and mouthed the words " _Oh shit"_ to him.

He thought to himself " _This will be interesting."_


	9. Chapter 9: Mother?

**I do apologize about how short this chapter is. I've been busy with school and exams. The next chapter should be longer, but until then, enjoy watching Peter try to interact with his "Mother"**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

Peter's mind kicked back into high gear for the umpteenth time that day, as he would have to, yet again, have a conversation with someone who he knows nothing about.

" _Well, on the plus side, I don't have to do the same routine I did with Nick, which, in all honesty, probably wouldn't work on… Crap."_ At that moment, Peter realised that he didn't even know… well, let's refer to her as Mrs. Wilde for now, Mrs. Wilde's first name. " _That may be a problem. With Nick, I could use the film to figure out what to say to him, and to gauge his reaction. With Mrs. Wilde, the film doesn't even show us her face, and she doesn't even have any voice lines in the film. Well this should be fun."_ Peter thought to himself.

"Puppy? Are you there?" Peter heard from the other end of the phone, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm here. The signal was just a bit spotty. Anyways, what were you saying?" Peter replied, hoping that he didn't sound nervous enough for Mrs. Wilde to pick up on it.

He let out a sigh of relief, as Mrs. Wilde seemed to be satisfied with his response.

"Oh, I was just talking to your brother, and he told me that he and Officer Hopps had just been at your apartment."

"Yes, I can confirm that."

After Peter said that, Mrs. Wilde's tone changed drastically, becoming much more serious.

"And, did Nick act… differently around Judy?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at the suspicious nature of Mrs. Wilde's questions.

"No. Why do you ask?" Peter said, his voice switching from its attempted kindness to cold bluntness with a hint of viciousness.

This bluntness seemed to catch Mrs. Wilde off-guard, as she didn't respond for a couple of seconds. Peter realised that she hadn't expected him to react the way he did. When she did respond, she sounded a bit flustered.

"Well...uh... I think that he… uh… might be in love with Judy?" she said.

" _Huh, she seems to be nervous. Did I really shock her that much?"_

When Peter replied he did his best to suppress his usual coldness.

"Well, he was about to call Officer Hopps "Carrots", before he quickly corrected himself, and called her Judy. Perhaps that signifies that he has some deeper connection with her. Then again, this is the first time I've met Officer Hopps, so I honestly don't know."

Peter then waited to see how Mrs. Wilde would react. When she did, she still sounded a little nervous, although much less nervous than she was before. "Oh. Alright. I was just wondering if you noticed anything that I didn't. I mean, let's face it, if he is in love with Judy, your brother is definitely not going to admit it."

Peter chuckled, and nodded in agreement to Mrs. Wilde's statement.

"Yeah, that is true. He and Judy should be back in a while. I'll see if I can get some info out of him."

Peter heard Mrs. Wilde chuckle slightly from the other side of the phone .

"Oh, that sounds really ominous. At least promise me that you're not going to hurt your brother too badly this time." she said, in a joking tone, making Peter think that this universe's version of himself had gotten into squabbles with Nick due to a sibling rivalry between them.

He did his best to play along with Mrs. Wilde's joking tone.

"I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises. You know how stubborn he can be." he said, grin on his face. "But, all joking aside, is there any reason why you called me, other than a hunch that Nick might be in love with Judy?"

After a few seconds of what Peter assumed was thinking, Mrs. Wilde responded with "Oh, actually, yes. You told us that you would be flying Pan Zootopian's first jet on Thursday, right?"

Peter nodded and said "Yep, and apparently I also have to make a speech in… Zeattle?" He said, quickly glancing over at the article he was reading before Nick arrived, finding where it said the location of Zoeing's headquarters, and hoped that Mrs. Wilde didn't notice his slight hesitation. Luckily for him, she didn't.

"Yes, well, anyway, your father and I are trying to get tickets to Zeattle so that we can finally see one of your speeches in person. Isn't that great" she said, with great enthusiasm.

"Y-yeah, that will be great." Peter replied, with considerably less enthusiasm, which Mrs. Wilde did pick up on.

"What's wrong Peter? Aren't you happy?" she said.

" _No, because I probably won't be able to mentally prepare myself to deal with you in the amount of time I have, but I can't say that now, can I? C'mon Peter, if you can plan a nuclear attack, you can come up with an excuse to convince a… well, middle aged, I guess, fox. Think, you fool, think!"_ Peter thought to himself, mind scrambling to come up with something.

"No, I am, it's just, uh, I don't want you to bankrupt yourself just to see one of my speeches"

" _Fingers crossed she believes that"_ he thought to himself.

Luckily for Peter, she seemed to believe it, and she actually seemed touched by his concern.

"Oh, Puppy, you really don't need to worry about that. Your father's tailoring business has been coming along brilliantly since your brother became Zootopia's first fox police officer, and since you got promoted to lead pilot of Pan Zootopian."

At this point, Peter let out a clearly audible groan at the term 'Lead pilot'.

"Mom, the term is Chief pilot, not Lead pilot."

"They're the same thing." Mrs. Wilde said, dismissively.

"No they're not." Peter replied, but decided to try to change the subject, as he knew that Mrs. Wilde would probably keep insisting that they are the same thing. "But anyway, what I meant is that I can probably get tickets for you."

This seemed to catch Mrs. Wilde by surprise, as she hesitated for a few seconds before replying with "Oh Puppy, you don't have to do that for us!"

To this, Peter replied "I know I don't have to, but I want to." Peter could tell that Mrs. Wilde was about to say something, so he quickly continued, cutting her off before she could say anything "Also, one of the perks of being the Chief Pilot of Pan Zootopian is being able to get free tickets for family members."

This seemed to surprise Mrs. Wilde. "So… You're saying…?"

"What I'm saying is why should you have to pay for something if I can get it for you for free?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh… well, if you could do that, we would be really grateful."

"Well, after everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

"Well, thank you anyway." she said, her voice filled with surprise.

"Like I said, don't mention it. I worked hard to become Chief Pilot, I may aswell use the privileges it comes with every now and then." At this point, Peter decided to try to get out of the conversation, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep making things up for much longer. "Alright, I have to go. I'll call you when I get the tickets sorted. Bye!"

Peter heard Mrs. Wilde bid farewell, after which he hung up, and collapsed on to his couch, before he looked over to Ivan. "Ivan,could you please see if I have any beers? I need a drink after that conversation."

Ivan nodded, and walked into the kitchen. After Ivan left, Peter just laid back on the couch, closed his eyes, and tried to slow his breathing and calm down after that… well, let's call it "Unplanned obstacle". However, a few seconds after closing his eyes, he heard a frantic knocking on the door. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Peter stood up and started walking to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your pants on." he said as the frantic knocking continued. Upon opening the door, he was met with an extremely out of breath Nick and Judy, panting heavily. After blinking a few times in shock, he managed to get his thoughts together. He glanced towards the kitchen before almost yelling "Ivan!" "Yes?" Ivan yelled back. "See if I have anything stronger than beer! Judging by the look of these two, we're going to need it."


	10. Chapter 10: Нет, товарищ

**Here's the next chapter of "Flight 1917". As I won't upload any other chapters this year, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year. See you all in 2018.**

 **Clear skies and Smooth Landings,**

 **Peter**

After ushering an extremely out of breath Nick and Judy into his apartment, sitting them down on his couch and getting both of them a glass of water, Peter sat down in an arm chair across from them, and waited for them to catch their breath. After about five minutes of waiting, Peter decided that it was time to ask the question that he had on his mind since opening the door.

"Alright, what happened that got you, two highly trained police officers, to be so out of breath?

Peter waited for them to collect their thoughts enough to be able to answer, which Nick did, although he still sounded slightly out of breath, by saying "Well, Judy and I were discussing the conversation we had with Ivan, when my phone started to ring. I answered. It was our… ar at least my mother. She asked what I was doing, and I told her that I was with Judy, and that I was visiting you earlier. After that, we chatted for awhile, and just before she hung up, she said that she would call you. We started to run to try to get back to warn you."

"Well, it's a bit too late for that. She already called me."

After having said that, Peter couldn't help but notice the look of nervous worry on Nick's face.

"I don't think I messed up too badly. Although, she did say that her and your father want to come to Zeattle to watch the speech I'm going to give before the delivery flight. I tried to talk her out of it, but in the end all I ended up achieving was promising to get them tickets to Zeattle. For free."

Nick seemed to be in mild shock at Peter's statement. "You can do that?" he asked, sounding extremely confused.

Peter nodded. "Yes. I checked. It's one of the perks of being chief pilot of Pan Zootopian: the ability to get free tickets for friends and family. But right now, I'm much more worried about the fact that I'm going to be face to face with someone who has known this world's version of me for almost three decades. If someone's going to notice that I'm not the same person, it's going to be her. And if she does freak out, there are going to be a lot of cameras there to document it, which is going to cause problems. So, yeah. There's that."

Nick remained silent, but nodded and rubbed the underside of his muzzle as if he was deep in thought, silently agreeing with Peter, having come to the same conclusion as Peter did. If Peter had to guess, he would say that Nick was coming up with a plan to deal with this inconvenience.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a series of loud knocks on the door. Peter was not entirely sure what he should do, as he still hadn't, and probably never will, get used to the fact that he is now an anthropomorphic wolf in the Zootopia universe.

" _Alright, think. I'm not expecting anyone… or am I?"_ He quickly checked the calendar on his phone " _No, I am not. But then… who could that be?"_

That question, however, was quickly answered as a stern voice from the other side of the door called out "ZPD, open up!"

Peter's mind kicked into high gear at yet another unforeseen event.

" _I'm starting to see a pattern here."_ Peter thought to himself " _Something unexpected happens, I scramble to deal with it, and just as I get that sorted, another spanner gets thrown into the works. This will probably be the end of me. Oh well, let's deal with this."_

He turned towards Judy "Judy, you get the door. You're one of the Zootopia Police Department's most famous officers, so hopefully seeing you will calm them down a bit." Peter said, in a tone which reminded Ivan of the times they had been scrambled due to a potential US first strike. He spoke with the same authoritative, no nonsense tone that he did when the "ICBMs incoming" alarm did.

Judy simply nodded before getting off the couch, which was almost comically too large for her, and walked over to the door. While she did that, Peter moved behind the couch, into a position in which he couldn't be seen until whoever was on the other side of the door had taken a few steps inside, and also in which he could quickly duck behind the couch if they tried to fire at him.

Judy then put her paw on the doorknob. Peter prepared to either duck behind the couch, or leap at whoever was on the other side of the door should that individual, or individuals try to attack Judy, as Peter wasn't entirely convinced that the mammal on the other side of the door was actually from the ZPD. However, he didn't voice this concern to Judy.

" _I don't want to worry her by tellingher my suspicions, and hopefully the person on the other side of the door will realise that he is standing face to face with one of, if not the most famous officer of the ZPD, and not go through with whatever it is they are planning. I just hope that Judy doesn't realise that I'm using her as a weapon of intimidation, because if she does, she is going to kill me."_ he thought to himself, bracing as he saw Judy turn the doorknob.

She took a deep breath, then promptly swung the door open, which caught Nick, Peter and Ivan, who up to this point had been standing quietly in the kitchen, observing what was going on in the living room, off guard, as the door was sized for mammals that are between four and five times her size. A thought suddenly struck Peter: How did she reach the doorknob? Taking a quicklook at the door, he realised that it had two doorknobs, one about halfway up the door, and another halfway between that and the ground.

" _Huh, I probably had that installed for when Nick came over."_ However, Peter decided that it was time to derail **that** train of thought, if the look of shock on Judy's face, and the fact that she was frozen in place like a deer in the headlights, or rather a bunny in the headlights, was anything to go by. However, the mammal on the other side of the door seemed to be just as surprised as she was, if the silence from that side of the door was an indication. At this point, Peter wasn't entirely sure what he should do.

" _Should I step in and do something, or should I just wait for this to sort itself out?"_ he thought to himself. However, before he could make up his mind, the voice from before sounded from the other side of the door.

"Hopps?"

Judy seemed to take a few moments to gather her thoughts together before replying simply with "Chief?"

Peter did nothing for a few moments, waiting for them to continue. However, after waiting for slightly under a minute with neither Judy or the mammal on the other side of the door, who Peter assumed to be chief Bogo, saying anything, Peter decided to step in (quite literally, as he stepped into view of anyone on the other side of the door). Before he did anything else, Peter quickly confirmed that it was indeed Chief Bogo on the other side of the door, accompanied by a wolf and a tiger.

After neither Bogo or the other two officers acknowledged Peter's presence, Peter decided that, if anything was going to happen, it would be up to him to break the silence, which he did.

"I do apologise, but I have to interrupt this staring contest, otherwise we will be standing here all day."

This seemed to shake all four police officers out of their state of shock. Peter noticed that the Chief rolled his eyes, and had an irritated expression on his face. He looked as if he was about to retort, however he stopped when his eyes met Peter's. Bogo's eyes widened, and Peter noticed his right hoof going down towards the tranquiliser on his belt. Quickly glancing over at the other two officers, and noted that they were doing the same thing. Peter simply let out a sigh at this.

" _Getting tranquilisers aimed at me twice in one day. I guess that today just isn't my day, is it?"_ he thought.

No sooner had he finished that thought than Bogo, the tiger and the wolf pulled out their tranquilisers and aimed them at him. Having had much more dangerous weapons aimed at him during his military career, Peter didn't even flinch, which seemed to catch everyone in the room off-guard. However, Judy and Nick quickly got over this shock, and immediately moved in front of people, in an attempt to protect Peter, and yelled "WAIT! Don't shoot!" which, Peter was very much aware was a futile effort, as most of his body was still an easy target for the officers armed with tranquilisers.

" _Oh well."_ he thought to himself " _I guess it's the gesture that counts."_

However, their efforts did bear some fruit, as none of the officers actually fired on Peter. They did, however keep their tranqs aimed straight at Peter, not flinching except for a barely noticeable widening of eyes on Bogo's part, which, despite only existing for a few milliseconds, was noticed by Peter.

"Hopps, Wilde, step aside." Bogo ordered. However, neither Judy or Nick moved, which, Peter could tell was starting to agitate Bogo.

"Hopps, Wilde, step aside, NOW!" he yelled, leading to Nick responding in a similar tone.

"Not until you tell me why you have three tranquilisers aimed at my brother!"

Apparently, this statement caused surprised Bogo, as he lowered his tranquiliser, and stared at Nick as if he had just grown another head.

"Your brother?" he asked, incredulous. Nick simply nodded. Bogo, still confused, said "But he is a wolf." Bogo deadpanned.

Peter, starting to get annoyed at how slowly this conversation was going, snarkily and harshly responded with "Well, if you want to be specific, I'm a Sibearian grey wolf. And yes, I am Nicholas's brother. Last time I checked adoption is perfectly legal, and is relatively commonplace, in Zootopia. Now, I'm pretty sure the ZPD doesn't just go around knocking on unsuspecting mammals doors and pointing tranquilisers atthem. So answer me this: Why are you here?"

Bogo seemed to be surprised at what Peter said, and also at the tone he said it in.. The usually stern and unwavering buffalo hesitate with his response, due to the cold glare Peter was giving him. When he did, he sounded almost unsure of what he was saying. He tried to get his thoughts together before responding with "Well, we received a call from a mammal in Zootopia Central Park, who claimed that he saw a wolf, a fox and a coyote kidnapping a rabbit. We used the network of traffic cameras to confirm that there was a group of mammals as described leaving Central Park. When we found this group, we tracked them to this apartment. We were about to send a squad of officers to investigate the reported kidnapping However, before we could dispatch the squad, the officer I tasked with monitoring the traffic cameras…"

" _Probably Clawhauser."_ Peter thought to himself, before shifting his focus back to what Bogo was saying.

"...reported that the fox and rabbit had left the apartment and were walking somewhere. We kept following them, trying to figure out where they were before we could, the fox appeared to talk with someone on a mobile phone, before both he and the rabbit turned around and ran back to this apartment. This confused everyone in Precinct 1. After all these things happened, I decided that it was necessary for myself and two of my best officers, Officer Wolford" he indicated to the wolf on his right "and Officer Fangmeyer" he indicated to the tiger on his left "to come and investigate whatever it is that is going on here." Bogo concluded.

Peter nodded at this and looked down, rubbing his chin. He met Nick's gaze, and could immediately tell that he was confused. Peter simply quirked his right eyebrow, not entirely understanding Nick's confusion. Peter simply looked back up at the chief, before stating "Well, as you can see, there are no kidnappers in this room. The supposedly kidnapped rabbit is one of the ZPD's most famous officers, who if anyone should, you should know just how capable she is of defending herself. So, as there is no issue here, I see no reason for you or the two officers accompanying you to stay." After having said that in a cold, neutral tone, Peter simply maintained eye contact with the Chief of Police, waiting for a response. Bogo simply nodded, clearly intimidated by the large wolf standing in front of him. However, the wolf officer had noticed something that, in all honesty, Peter was surprised no one else had noticed.

"Hang on, in the footage the group we observed consisted of a rabbit, wolf, fox and coyote. We have identified the rabbit as Officer Hopps, the fox as Officer Wilde, the wolf as you. But, we have yet to even see a coyote."

Peter gave a small smile and nod in response. "Quite observant, aren't you?" Wolford opened his muzzle to respond, Peter gestured for Ivan, who up to this point had been standing in the kitchen, observing what was going on in silence, to come out. Ivan nodded, and stepped into the view of the officers.

All three of the officers' eyes turned to the coyote stepping out of the kitchen. Peter looked between Ivan and the officers, before saying "This is my friend and copilot, Ivan. Ivan, these are Officers Wolford, Fangmeyer, and Chief Bogo." Ivan nodded and gave the officers a small wave. Wolford nodded at this, seemingly satisfied that every member of the group had been accounted for. Bogo also nodded. "Alright. If nobody has any more comments, I see no reason for us to stay." As no-one said anything, Bogo started to turn to leave, before stopping, and saying "Also, I would like to apologise for the disruption we have caused."

Peter simply waved dismissively "It's alright. I'd much rather have five minutes of my time being wasted because of a false kidnapping report than Police not responding to an actual kidnapping."

Bogo seemed surprised at Peter's response. " _Most mammals would probably get angry if something like this happened to them"_ Peter thought. Bogo didn't say anything else, and just turned and left, along with the other two officers, Fangmeyer closing the door behind herself.

Peter let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead as he slumped down onto the couch, closing his eyes. He hoped that he could at least get a few minutes of peace to collect his thoughts. However, he wouldn't be given this reprieve from the insanity of the day, as Nick almost immediately aske, with great enthusiasm, "How did you do that?"

Letting out an aggravated huff, Peter opened one eye, which immediately homed in on Nick. "Do what?" he asked in a slightly aggravated tone. Nick, however, didn't seem to notice Peter's tone as he continued.

"Intimidate Chief Bogo. I mean, you could tell that he was nervous from the way he moved, and also the detail with which he recounted how he tracked us down. He usually gives much shorter descriptions. So, how did you do it?" Nick asked, again.

Peter let out a sigh, and stood up. Turning to Nick, he simply said "Well, maybe no other mammal he has ever met didn't flinch when they had three tranquilizers aimed at them." Peter then turned and started walking towards his bedroom. "I apologise, but I am dead tired from all… well, this." he said, gesturing all around him. "If you still have more questions, we can arrange another "meeting" tomorrow. But right now, I need sleep." After having said that, Peter walked into his bedroom, locked the door and flumped down onto his bed for the second time that day, this time actually falling asleep.

Out in the living room, Judy and Nick looked at each other in surprise at Peter's sudden departure. They then both turned to Ivan, as he seemed to know this version of Peter the best. Ivan simply gestured towards the door, saying "Let him sleep. If he is as tired as he seems to be, you wouldn't have gotten any useful information out of him." He then ushered Nick and Judy out the door. Stepping out after them, Ivan closed the door behind himself, a small click resounded, leaving Peter alone in his apartment.


	11. Chapter 11: 大和

**Hello again readers. I had some more free time over the holidays than I expected, so here's the next chapter of "Flight 1917". Enjoy it.**

 **Clear Skies and Smooth Landings,**

 **Peter**

When Peter opened his eyes, he could immediately tell that something was off. For a start, the ceiling looked like it was made out of some kind of metal, not the plaster that made up the ceiling of both the room he fell asleep in and his apartment in Cork.

Bolting upright, Peter quickly glanced around the room to try to figure out where he was. However, this only served to confuse him further, as all the other walls and the floor were also made out of metal. The room was sparsely furnished, as the only pieces of furniture were two bunk beds, and a small bedside table between them. The only room Peter knew that was even remotely similar to the one he was now in were the ones in the barracks in Murmansk, and even those were larger and more spacious than this one.

Frustrated at yet another confusing turn of events, Peter raised his hands to his face and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, before pausing for a few moments, and slowly removing his hands from his face and just staring at them for a minute.

"Hands… I have hands. Not paws. Hands." Peter muttered to himself. After being in a state of shock for a few more minutes, Peter's rational mind finally returned.

" _Mirror. I need to find a mirror."_ he thought to himself. He got off the bed and looked around, before spotting the door to the opposite of the bedside table. Stepping out of the door, Peter found himself in a long corridor. Mentally flipping a coin, Peter decided to turn right and started walking along the corridor. Opening a few of the doors that lined the corridor, Peter noted that they all looked pretty much identical to the one he woke up in.

After a few minutes of searching, Peter noticed a door that was spaced further apart from the other doors. Opening it, Peter recognised it as a communal shower from his military service. Stepping inside, he spotted a mirror on one of the walls. Approaching the mirror, he didn't see the tan and brown anthro wolf that he expected to see, but rather the tall, pale, brown haired, mustachioed human that he had gotten used to over the past 50 plus years of his existence.

"Right. Well, I am even more confused than I was before. So, to recap, I went from being a human, to an anthro, to a human again in the course of two or three days day. I am, in all likelihood, in some type of military facility. I should probably try to figure out where I am, in more detail than "some type of military facility", shouldn't I?" he said, still looking at his reflection in the mirror. Giving himself a nod, Peter turned and walked out of the door he had walked in through a few minutes earlier.

Continuing along the corridor, Peter came across a staircase. After debating whether to go down or up for a few seconds, he decided to go up, with the intention of using the height of whatever building he was in to get an overview of the area around it to help identify where he was.

After continuing to climb up a few more flights of stairs, Peter spotted a door that looked different to the others. As opposed to the rectangular doors of the rooms, this door looked to be thicker, and had rounded off corners.

" _Huh. That door doesn't look like any door I've seen in… well, any military installation I've ever been."_ he thought, before shrugging " _Oh well, might as well see where it leads."_

When Peter opened the door, he was greeted by an odd sight, for what was directly in front of him was what, from where he was standing looked to be a large metal cylinder with multiple smaller pipes running up the side. At first, he thought that he was looking at the smokestack of some type of powerstation. However, this thought was quickly dispelled, as when he looked left, then right, he saw a wooden deck, followed by what appeared to be many anti-aircraft guns, then a sheer drop and a large, open body of water.

"Alright. So, it would seem that the military facility I thought I was in appears to be a battleship. And" turning around, he continued "judging by the bloody great pagoda mast, a Japanese one."

After deciding that his previous plan of "Getting to high ground" was still the best option. After walking around on the deck he was on for a few minutes, he found a ladder ascending the back of the pagoda. Looking up at the (at least) 2 story high ladder in disbelief, Peter exasperatedly said "You've got to be kidding me." Letting out a sigh and walking to the base of the ladder, he dejectedly continued "Well, I guess the only way to go is up. Let's hope I haven't grown _too_ unfit." And with that, he started to climb the ladder.

Approximately half a minute later, Peter stepped of the ladder on to an open platform attached to the back of the pagoda very slightly out of breath. " _Well, that wasn't too bad."_ he thought to himself. However, his look of slight relief immediately disappeared as he looked up, and was replaced with one of shock and disbelief as he saw 5 more ladders leading up to the top of the pagoda. "Well, bollocks." he said, extremely frustrated.

Ten minutes later, Peter stumbled off of the topmost ladder, into what appeared to be the bridge of the ship. After five minutes of laying on his side, breathing heavily and trying not to die, he finally managed to get back on his feet, before standing straight up. "Shit." he managed to say before devolving into a coughing fit, as he doubled over, trying to regain his breath. After another five minutes, he finally regained his breath to a sufficient extent that he could stand up straight without collapsing due to breathlessness.

"I hope I don't ever have to do **THAT** again" Peter said, walking towards the windows that looked over the bow of the battleship. Upon seeing the gun layout, Peter immediately recognised which vessel he seemed to be onboard.

" _Well, based on my previous assumption that this is a Japanese battleship, and the fact that this vessel is equipped with two three gun turrets in front of the superstructure…"_ Looking down further, he continued " _and also another three gun turret with smaller guns, I would have to guess that this is a ship of the Yamato class."_ He paused for a moment, looked up, before saying "Wow, my brain went really high-brow there for some reason."

Peter started walking around the bridge, trying to figure out what to do next. After doing that for a few minutes, he had all but given up hope. He walked over to one of the windows, and just looked out of it with a look of despair on his face, waiting for inspiration to strike. Luckily for him, it did, as he suddenly spotted a figure standing at the bow.

"What the hell…" he muttered, reaching back behind himself and grabbing an extremely conveniently placed pair of binoculars off of a table. Looking through them, he did his best to figure out who, or what, the figure was. Although he was unable to clearly identify the figure, he did manage to establish that the figure was an anthropomorphic animal. He decided that the best course of action is to get closer to him. He turned around and headed towards the door off the bridge, before stopping, having realized what going down to the deck would entail.

"Oh, bollocks. Fingers crossed I don't have to come back up here for a while." he frustratedly said, as he began to descend the many ladders on the side of the pagoda mast of this Yamato class battleship.

After fifteen minutes of descending ladders, re-entering the superstructures and repeatedly getting lost in the maze like corridors, Peter finally stepped onto the deck. Looking right, he saw anti-aircraft guns. Many anti-aircraft guns, as well as most of the superstructure. Looking left, he saw the two turrets armed with three 46 cm guns each, as well as a single turret armed with three 15.5 cm guns.

"Well, one thing is certain. This is, without a doubt, a Yamato class battleship, and I'm standing on the starboard side of the deck." Peter said to himself, before walking up to the Number Two turret, sauntering around it and gazing up at it in awe of its sheer size, before a sudden realisation hit him.

"Oh yeah, I came down here for a reason, didn't I?" he muttered, remembering that the reason he left the bridge was to investigate the figure on the forecastle.

" _And "_ _ **The Figure on the Forecastle**_ " _is a rip off of "_ _ **The Man in the High Castle**_ "" he thought to himself, before pausing, and trying to figure out why his brain chose times like this to come up with terrible jokes. Abandoning this train of thought and shaking his head, Peter once again started making his way towards the bow.

It was at the point where the deck changed from wood to metal where Peter got close enough to the figure to identify it, and was extremely surprised by who it was.

" _Woah, isn't that… well, me? Or Peter Wilde, I guess?"_ he thought, after recognising the tan wolf.

Despite how surprised he was at this unexpected turn of events, Peter did his best to stop it from showing on his face. He was doing a good job of it, although it was completely unnecessary, as the wolf had his back turned to him and was leaning against the railing at the bow. Not knowing whether to break the silence or not, he chose to simply walk up next to the wolf, and also leaned on the railing.

The two spent the next fifteen minutes in silence, not saying a word, nor making eye contact. In the end, it was the wolf who broke the silence.

"So,are we just going to stand here in awkward silence or are we actually going to get to talking about why you're here?"

Peter, still not making eye contact with the wolf, responded with a shrug "If you know why I'm here, I would be glad to hear it, but to be honest, I'm still not entirely sure that what happened today, the ship we're on or you aren't just figments of my imagination after being extremely traumatised in a plane crash."

The wolf nodded, before turning towards Peter, and saying "Well, I can't truthfully claim that I'm not a figment of your imagination. But, just out of curiosity, do you know who I am, or do I have to tell you?"

Peter turned and, for the first time, made eye contact with the wolf. "At a guess, Peter Wilde?"

This earned a nod from the wolf.

"Alright, good. This is a good sign. At least I don't have to explain everything. That should save us some time. So, next question, do you know where you are?"

"Currently a Yamato class battleship, or are you referring to Zootopia?"

The wolf thought for a moment with a look of surprise on his face, as if not having thought about the answer, before saying "Well, I guess I'm talking about the ship. This is a representation of your mind… I guess."

Peter nodded, thought for a moment, before responding with "Okay, then let me ask you a question. Why are you here?"

Once again, the wolf seemed to have been caught off guard by Peter's question.

"Well, I guess… I guess I'm here to help you adjust to your new situation. As in, if you have any questions about, say, the operation of Pan Zootopian that you can't ask anyone without causing concern, then you can ask me." The wolf then looked down at his watch, before saying "Well we're almost out of time. You can only be here if you're asleep, and you're about to wake up."

Peter simply shook his head at the almost cliché nature of this whole thing as the world around him began to fade, before a sudden question suddenly popped into his head.

"Hold on! What is your and Nick's mother's first name?"

The wolf jumped slightly, clearly not expecting Peter to yell at him. He did however manage to quickly say "Vivian!"

Peter could only nod in response as the world around him faded to black.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Plans

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter of "Flight 1917". Enjoy.**

 **(Also, potential love interest?*waggles eyebrows*)**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

For the second time in two days, Peter jolted upright in his bed. The first thing he did was look down at his body, just to find out what species he was.

"Yep, back to being a wolf." he mumbled upon seeing his fur covered legs and torso, before pausing and letting out a small chuckle. "And that was a train of thought I never thought I would ever have." he said to himself, still in disbelief at the insane situation he found himself in.

Getting up with a groan, Peter made his way to the kitchen, and began making himself a cup of coffee. While waiting for the coffee to finish, he started to think about what he should do about the strange dream he just had. He knew that he would need to tell Nick about it. His primary concern was: "How?"

" _I could try to call him. Although, I don't want to talk about_ _ **anything**_ _to do with me being a human on the phone for fear of someone listening in. Should I text him? No, that would face the same risk as a phone call."_

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Peter poured himself a cup of coffee, it having finished brewing while he was having his inner monologue. Taking a sip, Peter's mind finally began to speedup as the post-sleep haze began to wear of, and he finally came up with an idea that might work.

" _Maybe… If I text Ivan, inviting him over to discuss the 707 flight, and ask him to invite Nick over? Ivan has known me long enough to realise that this means that I have something important to tell them, and will either get into direct contact with Nick, or convey the message to Nick via Judy. Well, it's the best idea I have. Here's hoping it works."_

Taking another sip of coffee, Peter picked his phone up off of the table, scrolled through his contacts until he found Ivan, before pausing for a moment to think about what he was going to send, that wouldn't look too suspicious to any outside observer. After 2 minutes of thinking about it, he began to type.

 _Ivan, if you have time, I would like to discuss the 707 flight with you at some point today. If I remember correctly, Nick was curious about the 707. I thought it would be good if both of us were here to answer any questions he might have. Also, I'm having trouble reaching him, so if you could ask Judy to tell him to come over after his shift is done. Tell her she can also come if she so chooses. You can come over whenever you want. I'll be at home all day. See you then_

After reading the message over multiple times, Peter decided that he wouldn't be able to come up with a better plan, so he proceeded to send the message to Ivan.

"Here's hoping he still remembers how we used to arrange meetings without our superiors knowing." he muttered to himself. Deciding that he should probably spend his time doing something more useful than sitting around doing nothing. However, he needed to spend another five minutes of sitting around doing nothing to come up with what he could do that would be a better use for his time.

Then, a sudden realisation struck him.

" _Wait a second, yesterday when I mentioned both the Yamato class battleships and World War 2, he had no idea what I was talking about. He told me that World War 2 didn't happen in this universe, so do the Yamato class battleships exist? Sure, it's not the most useful thing to be doing, but looking into it might give me a bit more of an insight to this world's political climate."_ Peter thought to himself while powering up a laptop that was sitting on a desk in his bedroom.

While the laptop was booting up, Peter realised that if Ivan and Nick were going to come over to his apartment, he should probably greet them wearing something other than the boxers he slept in.

Standing up, he walked over to his wardrobe, and after debating what he should put on, he decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the Pan Zootopian logo. Looking into the mirror and deciding that he looked sufficiently presentable, he sat back down in front of the laptop, which had finished booting up while Peter was getting dressed. Opening his browser, which conveniently had Zoogle set as the homepage.

Typing "Yamato" into the search bar. And, for the first time since arriving in Zootopia, he got the result he was expecting. Well, almost. For, although he saw that the statistics of the ships were identical to what he was expecting, except for one thing: there were five ships in the class, all battleships, not the two battleships and one aircraft carrier. This piqued Peter's interest greatly, so he decided to research it further.

" _So, World War Two never happened due to a more fair treaty of Versailles. The Washington Naval Treaty was still signed, however it wasn't renewed after expiring in 1936. After the expiration of the treaty Japan, the USA and the UK started building many capital ships, and because World War 2 never happened, carriers never rose to prominence, which meant that many countries built capital ship classes much larger than in the "real world", such as the British Lion, American Montana and Japanese A150. And also the Yamato and Iowa classes didn't have ships getting cancelled. So… that means the Iowa class consisted of the Iowa, New Jersey, Missouri, Wisconsin, Illinois and Kentucky, while the Yamato class consisted of Yamato, Musashi, Shinano, Mimasaka and Shimotsuke. Huh. Alright, adding this to bookmarks. This will definitely be an interesting read."_ he thought to himself

 **(A/N I just made up the names of the last two battleships of the Yamato Class by looking at a map of Japanese provinces, which is what Yamato, Musashi and Shinano were named after, as the last two never received a name. The fourth ship of the class was only known as Warship No. 111. Alright, now back to the story)**

Having quelled his curiosity for now, Peter decided to go to Pan Zootopian's Wikipedia article to get to know some of Pan Zootopian's routes, both in hopes of not seeming like an idiot should someone ask him about it after his speech, and also to learn about this world's geography. However, he ended up being grossly underwhelmed by the lack of differences between this world and his world.

" _Well, alright then."_ he thought to himself, now having more time on his hands than he anticipated. And he was already starting to get bored. Standing up from his desk, he walked over to his bed, before flopping down on to it and letting out a groan.

Wondering if there was anything he could do to ease his boredom, he realised that he had made a promise, and he intended to keep it. Partially as the person he made the promise to was this world's version of his mother. So yeah. Don't want to disappoint.

"Alright. Now, how am I going to do this?" Peter asked himself.

Now, when Peter told Mrs. Wilde, or "Vivian", if his dream was to be believed, that he could get her free tickets for her to get to Zeattle, he wasn't exactly speaking out of his ass. He knew that he could get those tickets. The only problem was that he had no clue how to get them.

"Well, looking through my contacts might be a good start." he mumbled to himself as he began to scroll through his contacts. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to jump out at him, leaving him without any idea on who to call. He was about to give up, until something happened that managed to catch him off guard. Again.

"Call Sarah. She'll be able to get those tickets."

Peter leapt out of his chair, and started looking around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. However, when he saw no-one, he slowly sat back down, and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Sitting in silence, he tried to identify the voice. After about five minutes, the voice finally clicked, as he realised the voice belonged to him. Or Peter Wilde, to be more specific.

"Great. I now have a voice inside my head. Not doing much to make myself seem more sane now, am I?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head. However, he decided that he had nothing to lose, and as such decided that he might as well give this "Sarah" a call.

Going back into his contacts list, Peter began to search for anyone named Sarah, silently hoping that he didn't know multiple people named Sarah. Luckily, he didn't. He had only one name under the letter "S". Sarah. Just Sarah. No last name given.

"Well, that looks ominous." he muttered, before shrugging and saying "Oh well. Let's just get this over with." And with that, he pressed the call button and raised the phone to his ear.

Sitting in silence, Peter waited for Sarah to answer. After ringing for a few moments, Peter heard a slight click, indicating that the call had connected. After a few seconds of quiet groaning, an exhausted sounding female voice could be (just about) heard, saying "He-Hello?"

"Morning Sarah. It's Peter. I have a request for you, but first, did I wake you up?"

If Peter had to guess, he would've said that the answer to that question was yes, based both on the fact that she took an extremely long time to respond, and how bedraggled she sounded. However, her response was one he wouldn't have guessed.

"No, I've actually been awake for half an hour, but the coffee hasn't kicked in yet."

Peter chuckled slightly at Sarah's response, before continuing with "Alright, I'll take your word for it. Anyway, like I said, I have something I need your help with."

At first, Sarah just groaned, before managing to say "Can it wait?"

Peter shrugged, which she couldn't see, but anyway, he replied with "Well, you have two days to do it. I just thought I should give you time to get it done."

After waiting while Sarah was no doubt rubbing her forehead, her voice finally sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Alright. What do you need?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Well, I promised my mother that I would get her and my father tickets to Zeattle to see my speech at the delivery of the first 707, and I figured that you'd be the mammal who could get that sorted."

Now, whatever reaction Peter was expecting, it wasn't for Sarah to yell at him, questioning his sanity. After a few moments of yelling from Sarah and confused silence from Peter, she managed to calm down enough to get a coherent sentence out.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Peter cocked a brow at this.

"No, at least not the last time I checked. Why?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, before saying "We're not allowed to carry passengers on a delivery flight, you idiot."

Peter furrowed his brows at this.

"I never said anything about having them on the 707. I merely asked you to get them tickets to be in Zeattle so they can be their when I give the speech. And a return ticket as well."

Seeming to calm down after her little outburst, her reply to that statement was "Oh. Yes, okay, that makes more sense. Yeah, I can do that. But, just to let you know, the only flight we have to Zeattle on Thursday is the one that's taking you and Ivan there."

Peter remained silent, mentally debating whether or not he'd be able to deal with this version of his parents for the countless hours that the flight would be. After a few seconds he realised that he had no other choice, unless he wanted to call his parents and tell them that he couldn't get them the tickets he promised. And he wasn't going to lie to have a slight chance of avoiding them for one or two more days. So he nodded and quietly said "Alright."

Sarah seemed to pick up on his hesitation, and decided to ask her superior.

"Peter? You okay? You sounded a bit spacey there."

Peter decided that his best chance to not arouse Sarah's suspicions would be to try to play it off as a joke.

"No. It's fine. It's just that the thought of being locked in a tin can with my parents for what will without a doubt feel like an eternity… Well, let's just say that it doesn't sound too enticing." He let out a shudder, before quietly muttering "I can already feel the adjustment of ties and collars…" He continued to stare into space for about two seconds, before shaking his head to snap himself out of his apparent trance like state. "Sorry, just got autobiographical there. What were you saying?"

After a few seconds of silence, Peter heard a quiet chuckle from the other end of the phone, before he heard Sarah say "Oh, you and your odd sense of humor. Alright, so, to make sure I got the details correct,two return tickets to Zeattle, for two adult wolves-"

"Foxes" Peter said, cutting her off.

"I'm sorry?"

"Foxes. My parents are foxes." he clarified.

This seemed to catch Sarah off-guard. " _Glad I'm not the only one."_ Peter thought to himself.

"Alright. So, two adult foxes." was the only response Sarah could muster, presumably as to not accidentally bring up something that Peter might want to keep private.

"Yes." Peter said with a nod.

"Alright. I'll get that sorted." Sarah said, still sounding rather nervous.

"Thank you Sarah." Peter said, before hearing a knock on the door. "I have to go now. I have guests, but once again, thank you." he said, hanging up before Sarah could respond, leading to her looking at her phone in confusion, shaking her head and getting on with getting the tickets.

Meanwhile, Peter walked over to, unlocked and opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of Nick, Judy and Ivan, the latter of whom didn't feel like waiting, and got straight to the point.

"So, why did you call us over?" Ivan asked, knowing that Peter wouldn't have called them over unless he had something important to tell them.

Stepping aside to let them in Peter simply said "Well, let's just say that things have managed to get even stranger." before closing the door and getting settled on the sofa to begin explaining his story.


	13. Chapter 13: Back in the USSR

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of "Flight 1917". Sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual (Damn you WOWS French Battleship release), but I hope you all still enjoy it.**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

 **20 minutes earlier, on one of Zootopia's many streets**

Judy, Nick and Ivan are currently making their way to Peter's apartment. Nick and Judy were meant to be on patrol at this time. However, after Judy received a text from Ivan basically conveying Peter's invitation and upon merely mentioning it to Bogo, he immediately (much to the surprise of Judy and Nick) insisted that they take the rest of the day off to meet with Peter, much to Nick and Judy's surprise. Nick, naturally, was going to tease the chief about this. However, as soon as Nick opened his muzzle, the chief shut him down with an extremely stern "Shut it Wilde."

And for once, Nick thought it better to remain silent, rather than aggravate his boss who had just given him most of a day off.

So, back to the trio currently walking along the sidewalk.

Nick was the one to break the silence by looking at Ivan and asking "So, do you have any idea why Peter wanted to talk to us, and why he didn't just text me, because I have a feeling that he didn't call us to talk about a flight that the two of you are going to do?"

Ivan glanced back at Nick, shrugged and said "I honestly don't know. Although if I had to guess, the reason as to why he texted me and not you… Well, to be honest, my best guess is paranoia."

Both Judy and Nick looked at him in confusion, so Ivan decided that it was necessary to elaborate on what he said.

"Back during our air force career, we had to be extremely careful about what we said, or wrote, because if we said something that went against the party… Well, let's just say that people had a tendency to disappear. So, he still communicates vaguely, and almost in code. He probably thought that I was his best bet, because I was already aware of his odd methods of communication."

Nick responded almost immediately with "Woah, woah, woah. Rewind. What do you mean by " _People had a tendency to disappear_ "?", sounding confused with a hint of fear mixed in.

Ivan rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out how to explain the near constant threat of being executed or sent to the gulag that came with any prominent rank, political, military or otherwise, in the USSR, to two individuals who had never even heard of anything like this.

"Ah, well, you do know that disappear is a euphemism, right?" was all Ivan could think to say.

Both Nick and Judy just looked at him in confusion, until Nick seemed to decipher what he meant, if the realisation that appeared on his face was any indication.

"I think I've figured out what "disappeared" is a euphemism for, but I honestly hope I'm wrong." he said, causing Judy's confused stare to switch from Ivan to Nick, making it obvious that she had no idea what they were saying.

Ivan simply nodded and said "Then I hate to tell you that you're probably right."

Judy, still oblivious to the realisation that Nick had just made, looked between him and Ivan, before asking "What are you two talking about?"

In response to this, Ivan just looked down at Nick and asked "She really has no idea, does she?"

Nick simply shook his head. Ivan sighed, facepalmed (or facepawed) looked at Nick in an exasperated way, before saying "Nick, could you please explain to her what disappear means in this context? You know her better than I do, so you can probably explain it in a way that doesn't cause her to completely freak out."

Nick nodded, before turning to Judy and started explaining.

Ivan, being satisfied that the fox and rabbit would be occupied for a while, turned forwards and wondered why Peter had called them. He usually didn't do something like this unless something had gone very wrong. Like "A nuclear war is about to break out" levels of wrong. Hopefully, the reason wasn't quite that serious this time. However, he really couldn't think of anything definitive. He was about to mentally make a list of potential reasons that Peter might have called them.

However, before he could start, he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and one that he expected to be followed by a torrent of yelling. But all he heard was some muffled noise.

Looking behind himself, Ivan realised why Judy wasn't screaming. That reason was that Nick had put a paw over Judy's muzzle.

 _"This doesn't look suspicious in the slightest"_ he thought to himself, as he moved to block the passerbys' view of what looked like a fox attempting to kidnap a rabbit. After a few moments, Nick deemed that Judy wouldn't scream, or yell, or emit any other form of loud noise, and as such removed his paw from Judy's muzzle. Luckily, Nick had judged correctly, and Judy had managed to calm down. However, she still looked extremely distraught.

Walking over to her and leaning down next to her, Ivan whispered "We will discuss this later. We don't want to cause a scene, or raise public suspicions" into Judy's ear. Judy simply nodded in response. After this, Ivan stood up and continued on his way to Peter's apartment, with Nick and Judy following soon after.

The rest of the walk continued in an awkward silence, as nobody knew how to break it after the topic of the conversation they just had.

Another fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Peter's apartment. Ivan looked back at Nick and Judy, hoping that the two had gotten over the shock of what Ivan had told them enough so as not to prevent them from paying attention to what Peter had to say. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, and knocked on the door.

 **Back in the present**

After having told the three that things had managed to get even stranger, Peter was greeted by confused stares from all three. However, Peter didn't address these looks until he had sat down on his couch. He remained silent as he tried to figure out how to explain the contents of his weird dream, which he didn't understand himself.

"Well, I guess the best place to start would be with the most basic details, which, in this case, is that I had a really weird dream… which I'm not entirely sure was a dream."

The confused stares just continued, they just became exponentially more confused. Meanwhile Peter continued to try to figure out how to explain what his dream was about, before thinking _"Right, screw it, let's get this over with."_ He then proceeded to recount the events in his dream with as much detail as he could.

 **Five minutes later**

Peter sat in silence once again, having just explained, to the best of his ability, what his dream was about, and was once again surrounded by confused faces, namely Nick and Judy. Oddly enough, Ivan seemed to be keeping a straight face in spite of all the insanity going on around him, seeming to imply that he already knew what Peter was going to say

 _"Note to self: ask about that later."_ he thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a muffled yip of pain from Nick. Looking over at Nick, he raised an eyebrow while trying to figure out why Nick had made the aforementioned noise, and found that he had pinched himself. Peter raised his eyebrows at that, as he couldn't figure out why he would do that.

Nick seemed to notice Peter's look of confusion, and said "Sorry, I'm just making sure that this is real.", looking nervous, with his ears folded slightly backwards, probably remembering what happened the previous day, when he laughed at Peter's explanation of his situation. It was at that point that Peter realised that he wasn't the only mammal staring at Nick, as both Ivan and Judy also noticed, and were intrigued by his yip of pain.

"That is understandable." Peter said in response, hoping to brush past this incident. Nick and Judy looked over at him in surprise at how quickly Peter moved on, while Ivan knew at this point, he just wanted to move on as quickly as possible, as nothing useful would come out of that conversation.

Trying to quickly move past that diversion, Peter said "Also, on a completely unrelated note, I got the tickets to Zeattle for your parents.", while gesturing at Nick.

At first, Nick seemed to have no idea what Peter was talking about, before realisation suddenly appeared on his face for a few moments, before he let out a series of curses and various other noises of frustration, which nobody was expecting.

"Well, this is going to be good." Peter said, eyes wide and ears fully upright in surprise.

After Nick had managed to calm down sufficiently, Peter asked "So, what was that about?"

Nick, still looking frustrated, replied with "I already bought them tickets a few weeks ago."

Peter merely shrugged at this. "I told you I was going to get them tickets yesterday. You should have told me then."

Nick continued to grumble in annoyance at having bought tickets for nothing. That is, until Peter stood up and started to walk over to him, at which point, Nick immediately fell silent, and started to look nervous, ears folding back slightly. His nervousness only increased when Peter leaned down next to him, the end of his muzzle next to Nick's ear. Nick did his best to remain calm, but his slight shivering gave away just how scared he was.

Peter opened his muzzle slightly, causing Nick to flinch. However, all he did was whisper "You have two tickets to Zeattle. I can tell you like her. So, why not take her on a romantic getaway?" into his ear, before sitting back down with a mischievous smile on his muzzle.

Making eye contact with Nick, Peter could tell that Nick wanted to to yell at him, but was doing his best not to, so as not to give away his feelings for Judy.

At this point, Peter decided to give Nick a break from his teasing, and as such started to usher Nick and Judy out the door. Before they had any idea what had happened, they were standing outside Peter's door.

"Now, Ivan and I have something to disscuss, in private, soooo…. Do whatever you want to do. I don't really care. BYE!" Peter said with a smile, before slamming the door, leaving a very confused bunny and fox outside.

Peter walked back into the living room where he left Ivan, who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Did you really need to throw them out like that?" the coyote managed to say between laughs.

Peter merely shrugged, before, with a smile, saying "No, but I didn't feel like being diplomatic, and this was quicker. But now…" he said, tone becoming much more serious "you didn't seem all that surprised when I explained about my dream. So, is there any particular reason for that?"

Ivan simply sighed, nodded, and began to explain.


	14. Chapter 14: Let sleeping dogs lie

**Hey guys, here's chapter 14 of "Flight 1917". I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I've had less free time than usual. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

Peter sat in silence as he waited for Ivan to explain why he wasn't surprised at Peter's dream. Ivan himself also remained silent, however he seemed to be trying to figure out what to say.

Having realised that he wasn't going to be able to properly explain his dream, Ivan decided to see if he could get Peter to figure out some details on his own.

"Right… Knowing you, you already have a few ideas as to what my dream was about?" he asked, sounding confused, as he himself still couldn't quite believe it.

Peter nodded, leaned back in his chair and said "A few."

"Well, it was a lot like yours, except I wasn't on a Yamato class battleship."

"Were you somewhere in Murmansk?" Peter guessed.

Ivan was caught of guard by Peter guessing correctly on his first try.

Peter noticed Ivan's look of surprise, and with a sly grin, asked "I'm right, aren't I?"

After a few seconds of staring in shock, Ivan managed to drag himself out of his surprised state, and managed to say "Yes, but, how did you know?"

Peter just shrugged, before replying "Just a guess. Although, you're going to have to be a fair bit more specific if you want me to be satisfied with your explanation."

Ivan nodded, having been prompted sufficiently to be able to fully explain his story, finally began his explanation.

"Alright. So, to start at the beginning, I woke up in our old barracks at Murmansk Air Base, as a human. I was confused, so I left the room and started walking around the base. However, I thought that it was very strange that there was no one else on base, at all. It was like the base had been abandoned."

Peter nodded. "So far, everything seems pretty much identical to my dream." he stated.

Ivan seemed to have been too engrossed in thought to hear Peter as he continued his story.

"So, I left the barracks and headed towards our hangar. As I got closer, I saw a figure standing near the hangar. At this point, I couldn't clearly make out the figure. But after I got closer, I realised that the figure wasn't human."

"Let me guess, the figure was a coyote, or to be more specific, Ivan Hopps?" Peter said, sounding unsurprised.

Ivan nodded, having heard Peter this time. "Yep, you pretty much hit the nail right on the head. And you can probably figure out what my reaction was."

Letting out a slight chuckle, Peter said "Absolute freak out?"

"Pretty much." Ivan replied, also with a chuckle. "Anyway, after I got over that, I walked over to him and we had a bit of a chat."

""A bit of a chat" meaning?" Peter prompted, sounding impatient.

"Pretty much the same as what happened in your dream." Ivan said with a shrug, seemingly oblivious to Peter's impatience.

"And presumably, you woke up shortly afterwards?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Ivan replied with a nod, before a mischievous grin made its way on to his muzzle. "Now, it's my turn to ask questions."

Peter cocked an eyebrow at this. "Go on."

"What did you say to Nick that got Nick that flustered?"

After hearing this, a smirk very similar to Ivan's made its way onto Peter's muzzle, and he let out a seemingly dark chuckle.

"Well, remember yesterday, when I got… a bit defensive... during my call with Mrs. Wilde?"

Ivan nodded.

"Yeah, that happened because Mrs. Wilde asked me if I could confirm whether Nick and Judy had any romantic feelings for each other."

"And you got "defensive" to try to get her to reveal more information to you?" Ivan asked, still grinning.

"Of course. Why else?" Peter replied with a joking tone "But anyways, that got me intrigued. And, well, Nick gave me the perfect opportunity to confirm it when he started to complain about having bought his parents a ticket. So I told him to take Judy on a romantic getaway to Zeattle."

At this point, Ivan burst out laughing, which, after a few seconds, Peter joined him in.

After managing to calm, Ivan managed to say "You... you sly dog!" before he started to laugh again.

"Yes. Yes I am. Literally." Peter quipped, gesturing to his lupine body, before joining Ivan in his laughter.

After about five minutes of non-stop laughter, the two friends managed to calm down until they were only letting out ocasional quiet chuckles.

Ivan was the first to break the silence that had descended upon the room after the laughter had ceased.

"Ah, I'm glad that we can still joke around like this, even with everything that has changed."

"Ivan, we would still be joking around if the world was ending around us." Peter said with a smile, but a serious tone.

Ivan shrugged and said "Yeah, that's probably true."

Peter then stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. Returning to the living room, he filled both of them with vodka and handed one of them to Ivan, before he sat down across from Ivan, shot glass in hand.

"To having survived this insanity thus far." he said, raising the glass in a toast.

Ivan reciprocated the toast, and they both downed their glasses in one gulp.

"Well, that was refreshing."

"Agreed." Ivan replied.

As the two continued to reminisce about old times, a thought ran through Peter's head, _"I wonder what Nick and Judy are doing right now."_ , however he quickly dismissed it, as he decided that whatever it was that they were doing, they probably knew what they were doing.

 **3rd Person POV, Just after Peter kicked Nick and Judy out**

Nick and Judy stood staring at the door that Peter had just slammed in their face. It was Judy who took the initiative, shaking Nick out of his frozen state.

"Come on. We should probably just leave the two of them alone."

Nick looked at Judy like she had just gone insane. _"Usually she's the insistent one. Why is she being so… well, so reasonable?"_

Before Nick could ponder over this topic further, Judy started to drag him towards the elevator. Once they got inside, Nick decided to voice his confusion.

"Carrots?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" was all Nick said, before trailing off and staring into space.

Judy looked at Nick with a look of thinly veiled concern. "Wondering what?"

Before Nick could reply, the elevator let out a ding, and the doors slid open. Nick stepped out, and headed for the door without answering Judy's question, which only led to her becoming more concerned. She quickly went after Nick, having figured that the whole debacle with Peter had bothered Nick more than he let on.

Having caught up to Nick, Judy stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Nick looked down at her, confused, and saw that a determined look had settled on her face once again.

"Carrots, what are you doing?"

Judy seemed to have ignored his question, but gave him an answer nonetheless.

"Nick, you've been acting odd lately. Does this have something to do with Peter?"

His eyebrows went up in surprise, before they returned to their original position. He then responded with "I could ask you the same question."

This caught Judy off guard. "What do you mean?"

Nick let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle. He stopped, and gestured to a nearby bench, which he and Judy took a seat on.

After taking a deep breath, Nick began his monologue.

"Judy, I want to know why you just accepted Peter… well, kicked us out. Normally, you'd do everything in your power to get back in and "teach him a lesson"." Nick finished, putting the last part of the sentence in air quotes.

Judy just stared at him for a few seconds, before looking down at her paws, thinking her reply through for a few moments, before giving him her answer.

"Nick, I don't know what you think it was that made me act like that, but please, trust me when I say that Peter had nothing to do with it. Well, not directly, at least."

Nick only looked at Judy in confusion, silently asking her to elaborate, which she did after a few seconds.

"Alright, I was being a bit vague there, sorry. Well, before Ivan and I headed to Central Park, Ivan decided that he should give me a few… well, warnings, or advice for meeting Peter. One of those was…" She cleared her throat before continuing ""He has some odd quirks, so if he does something strange, it is best to not question it." And kicking us out was a weird thing, and so I didn't question it. After all, they probably just wanted to talk and reminisce about some things from their past."

Nick remained silent for a few seconds, before he nodded, seemingly satisfied with Judy's answer, and his usual smug smile returned to his muzzle. This also caused Judy's cheerful smile to return.

"See? You got yourself worked up over nothing! Dumb fox."

Nick gave a nod, acknowledging that Judy was correct with "Sly bunny."

Both Nick and Judy started to laugh after that exchange.

After they managed to calm down, Judy decided to ask a question of her own.

"So Nick, what did Peter say to you before we were shown the door?"

Upon hearing this, Nick froze slightly, his smirk disappearing, silently panicking about how he should answer that question. He managed to regain his composure before Judy could notice his sudden change of demeanor. Still panicking internally, he managed to come up with a viable cover story.

"Oh, that was just some teasing among siblings. You should know about that, with your 270 or so siblings."

"275." Judy said with a smile, giving Nick a playful punch.

"Well? Come on!" she said, walking ahead of him, and gestured for Nick to follow her.

Nick smiled, standing up from the bench he was sitting on.

 _"Maybe I will do what Peter suggested."_ he thought, as he began to walk after Judy.


	15. Chapter 15: Detonation

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter of Flight 1917. I'm sorry that it's short, but if you want to know why, please read the authors note at the end of this chapter. Until then, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

After walking around Zootopia for a half hour or so, Nick and Judy decided to grab themselves, Ivan and Peter a coffee from a nearby Snarlbucks, and afterwards headed back to Peter's apartment, thinking that the two must have finished discussing whatever it is that they (or rather Peter) wanted to keep private.

Reaching the apartment in about twenty minutes, Judy was the one to knock on the door. Hearing a muffled shuffling noise from the other side, the duo waited for either Peter or Ivan to open the door, which Peter did.

"Hey Peter!" Judy greeted, her trademark enthusiasm being plain to see, before continuing in a joking tone "So, have you and Ivan finished your "classified" discussion?"

Peter looked down at her with a look of annoyance on his face.

"No. We haven't. Now leave." he curtly said, before slamming the door in Judy's face.

Judy stood frozen in place for a few seconds, before turning to look at Nick with a look of shock and confusion written on her face. Nick simply shrugged in response. She then turned back to the door. At this point, two things happened in quick succession. First, the door flew open. However, before Judy could even react to this, the click of a camera shutter sounded.

Judy leapt backwards, almost hitting the wall on the other side of the corridor, before trying to figure out what had just happened, which didn't take her long, her being Zootopia's best police officer (probably).

Firstly, based on where he is standing, with his right paw on the door handle, Peter was the one who opened the door. She also noted the mischievous smile on the wolf's muzzle, which reminded her of Nick's. The smile seemed out of place on the normally serious mammal's face, she thought to herself.

Next, she turned to the coyote standing next to the wolf, smartphone in-paw. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was the one who took the photo. He was sporting a grin quite similar to Peter's.

Finally, she turned to Nick to see how he reacted to the "incident". To her relief, he seemed to be just as confused as she was, showing that, for once, Nick played no part in the madness that had just happened. However, Nick's confusion wouldn't last for much longer, especially after he heard what Peter and Ivan were saying.

It was Peter who spoke first.

"Did you get the photo, товарищ?" he asked, turning towards Ivan.

Ivan responded with a nod and a "Да.", before showing Peter the photo.

Upon seeing the photo, Peter's smile got wider "Alright. Time to add that to the "potential blackmail" folder." he said, in a tone which left Judy wondering whether he was being serious or joking. He then patted Ivan on the back, accompanying it with a "Good job."

It was at this point that Judy couldn't remain silent. She had questions. And she wanted answers. NOW!

"Ok. Could one of you please explain what you just did?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice level.

"Of course, although it should be fairly easy to guess." Peter said in response. "I put you into a situation that would confuse you, waited a few seconds, then opened the door and got Ivan to snap a picture of your reaction." he explained. "We hoped that it would be something hilarious. Which it was."

He said that last sentence with a smirk similar to Nick's on his face.

Judy remained silent for a few moments, before absolutely losing her mind, seemingly due to Peter's amused look.

"Do you think that this is funny?!" she yelled, enraged.

"Yes." both Peter and Ivan said simultaneously.

Judy was about to retort, but Peter held up a finger to stop her.

"But it's not just us who think that. Just ask him." he said, pointing to where, last Judy checked, Nick was standing.

Slightly confused, she turned to look where Peter had pointed, and saw Nick doubled over in laughter. He continued to laugh for about another minute, before he managed to calm down enough to look up and see the death glare that Judy was giving him, which caused him to become uncharacteristically quiet, and his usual smug smirk was replaced by a thinly veiled look of fear.

Judy, satisfied that Nick wasn't going to take Peter's side in this "conflict", turned her attention back to the aforementioned wolf.

"I have just one question for you." she said, looking straight at Peter with a look that would make most mammals quiver in fear. However, Peter wasn't cowed that easily, which seemed to do a great deal to frustrate Judy.

"Alright. All I want to know is which one of you idiots thought that THIS was a good idea." she said, her calm facade barely holding up.

Peter was just about to step forward to bite the metaphorical bullet, knowing that he could probably save Ivan from a lot of hardships (read: getting chewed out by Judy). However, before he could "admit to wrongdoing", Ivan stepped forward and said "I did."

It took Peter a few seconds to realise what Igor just did, and upon realising it, he turned to Igor with a look of confusion, as did Judy, having been certain that Peter was the mastermind behind that hairbrained scheme.

Ivan gestured for Peter to go back inside the apartment. Peter was extremely confused, so he looked to both Nick and Judy to gauge their reaction. Nick met Peter's confused look, and responded with a shrug. Judy seemed to be just as confused as him, so Peter shrugged, turned around, patted him on the shoulder, whispered "Good luck" into Ivan's ear, and walked back inside the apartment, deciding that he needed more vodka. Although, he decided to limit himself to only two more shots, because he didn't need to give Judy any more reasons to dislike him.

Back outside the door, Ivan turned his attention back to the two confused mammals staring at him. He kept a straight face as he prepared to explain his actions to two mammals, who are both Police Officers. His facade almost slipped, as he almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. If he were to have been in a similar position back in the USSR, he would have been fearing for his life, and now he began to wonder whether he should be now. He shook that thought out of his head when Judy broke the awkward silence with one word.

"Why?"

 **A/N**

 **Okay, to the promised explanation. I'll be taking a break from writing for a few weeks, because I have exams coming up, so my free time will be severely limited with study and such, so I wanted to get this chapter out to give you guys something before I "Disappear" for a while. So yeah. See you guys in a month or two!**


	16. Chapter 16: Kalinka

**Hey guys. So, my exams are over, and I got the next chapter finished. I apologise if it's a bit lower quality than usual, as I wrote most of it after a surgery, so I may have still been a bit loopy from the anaesthetics. Oh, and thank you guys for getting this story past ten thousand reads. I really wasn't expecting that when I started this fanfic literally because I was bored and had nothing better to do. Now, without further adieu, here's Chapter 16 of Flight 1917. Enjoy.**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

Ivan remained silent for a few moments contemplating how to answer the question that Judy had asked. And the longer he took to answer that, the more impatient Judy became.

"Well?"

Ivan decided that his best option at the moment was to stall for time, so he replied with "Could you please clarify your question a bit?"

At this point Ivan was waiting for Judy to kill him. And, in his defence, she did look like she was about to do it, foot thumping against the ground with increasing speed. But, for the moment she played along.

"Why did you take the blame for Peter?" she said, her composure barely holding.

"I didn't."

That caught Judy off-guard, as she was certain that Peter came up with the idea.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I was the one who came up with the idea to get that photo of you. Peter had no part to play in the idea's conception. Actually, when I suggested it to him, his response was "You haven't thought this through, have you? Do you have any idea how badly things could go wrong?""

Judy raised her eyebrows slightly at this. "Why, what did he think would happen?" She asked, slightly unsure of whether she actually wanted to know the answer.

Ivan let out a dry chuckle. "Well, pretty much exactly what ended up happening, to be perfectly honest."

Both Nick and Judy looked at each in surprise, both of them thinking the exact same thing: How did Peter know how Judy would react, even though he had only known her for about a day? They were about to voice this question, but they realised that Ivan probably didn't know the answer to that. And also, Judy had another question for the coyote, one that he could answer.

"Alright. But, I still have a question for you."

"Go ahead." Ivan said with a nod.

"Why did you do it? I mean, Peter clearly knew that this was a bad idea, and I hope that you were also smart enough to realise that. So, why did you go through with it anyway?" she asked, looking Ivan straight in the eye.

Ivan opened his muzzle to reply, but Nick cut him off before he could say anything.

"I think I know."

Both Judy and Ivan turned their attention to the fox, Judy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, whereas Ivan simply looked intrigued.

Nick continued. "If your Peter is anything like my brother, then if he finds himself in an unexpected situation, he tenses up mentally, and he will keep worrying about what he can do to get out of it until he either manages to get out of it, or something is done to release that tension."

Both Judy and Ivan stared at Nick in surprise, Ivan because of how accurate Nick's guess was, and Judy because she wasn't expecting Nick to be so serious.

Ivan, having recovered from his surprise, gave Nick a nod of confirmation.

Judy glanced between the two, before asking "So, just to clarify, you're saying that the reason you gave Peter the idea to "prank" me was to get him to loosen up?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Judy nodded, finally satisfied with Ivan's explanation. That lasted until she remembered one more thing Peter had said.

"What did he mean when he said he was going to put the photo into the "potential blackmail folder"?

Ivan paused for a second, as he had turned around and was about to knock on Peter's door. He stayed like that for a few seconds, before he started to shake slightly, worrying Judy.

"Ivan? Are you alright?" she asked, worry lacing her words.

That was until she realised that he was laughing, which led to her worry being replaced with confusion.

It took a few moments for Ivan to stop laughing which only served to further increase Judy's confusion.

"Sorry about that." Ivan managed to say between chuckles. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Now, to answer your question, his "potential blackmail folder" is just what he calls his collection of photos of people in slightly embarrassing situations, which he might use to tease said individual."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

Ivan shook his head vehemently. "No, no. Like I said, he will only use it to tease you in private. The only situation in which he will share them with the rest of the world is if you really, and I mean REALLY piss him off."

Judy tried to keep a straight face, but the worry could still be heard in her voice when she asked "How likely is that?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding why Judy was so worried about that particular picture getting out. After all, the picture was just of Judy with a "deer in the headlights" look on her face. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Not very likely. Since I've known him, he has only done that once, and that was when one of the officers on our military base was sticking his nose into places where it didn't belong."

This time, it was Nick who asked "Why, what was his problem?"

Ivan sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the details of that incident.

"Well, if I remember correctly…" he paused for a moment, turning his attention to Nick "Did Peter tell you the purpose of our squadron?"

Nick nodded "Yes. It was a bomber squadron."

Ivan nodded, and gestured for Nick to continue.

"A bomber squadron equipped with… nuclear weapons?" he said, wincing at the end, showing he was still uncomfortable with the idea of weapons that could level entire cities.

Ivan nodded, his face grim. "And did he also tell you when we would sortie?"

Nick, still looking uncomfortable, said "If your country was attacked first."

Ivan gave another nod. "Yes. And so, we need to get off the ground as quickly as we possibly could once a nuclear attack had been detected, otherwise we ran the risk of our base being hit before we could get airborne. And so, we would train to be able to take off as soon as possible, and quite often, our aircraft was the first one to get in the air."

Ivan and Judy looked at each other, with both of them thinking the same thing. _"How messed up was Peter and Ivan's world?"_

But they realised that they still didn't know what this officer had done for Peter to be so angry at him. However, that question would soon be answered as Ivan continued.

"But this officer, whose name I can't remember, thought that our crew was using "incorrect procedures", as he told Peter."

Judy seemed confused. Was that all? Because if it was, then she still wasn't confident that she wouldn't find that picture in a newspaper. She was about to voice her concerns when Ivan continued.

"Peter, at this point, calmly told him that in the event of a nuclear war, proper procedures didn't matter as much as getting off the ground as quickly as possible, because if we're not far enough away from ground zero, and I'm quoting Peter directly here, "We'll be turned into ash before we can do so much as say Пиздец. The officer then got angry, and started throwing insults at Peter and the rest of the crew. Peter stayed silent through all this, which with him is a sign that he is planning something. After the officer finished his rant, Peter simply said "Well Товарищ, I apologise that the ability to complete my mission is more important than wasting time following what you call "the proper procedures"." Ivan let out a quiet chuckle. "The look on that officers face was priceless. He clearly wasn't used to somebody telling him, in no uncertain terms that he is wrong. He seemed to be about to fly into a rage, when Peter took out our aircraft's logbook, and started filling out the details of our latest flight, signalling to this officer that the conversation was over. He realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Peter, and left in a huff."

"So, a bit like how he talked to Chief Buffalo butt yesterday?" Nick said, his trademarked smirk returning upon hearing about Peter's blatant disregard of the orders of a superior.

Ivan thought about the comparison for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "Not really. With Chief Bogo, Peter knew that the accusations weren't coming from him, whereas with the officer, he was throwing baseless accusations at Peter, which wouldn't have bothered him, if it weren't for the fact that he also insulted me and the rest of the crew. Well, if I were to say that he didn't take kindly to that, it would be the understatement of the century."

Both Judy and Nick seemed surprised by that, which didn't go unnoticed by Ivan.

"I know it might be difficult to believe, but Peter can be fiercely loyal when anyone insults or threatens anyone who he sees as a friend. Anyway, back to the story. After the officer left and Peter was sure that he was out of earshot, he turned to me and said "This guy is going to try to get us fired, or even court marshalled." But, much to my confusion back then, he didn't seem even slightly worried. Hell, he was smiling. He told me that he'd come up with something, and told me to take a break."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did he do?" Judy asked nervously.

Nick, on the other hand, was grinning mischievously, and was getting ready to mentally take notes, should Peter's solution be something that he could use himself.

"He somehow got a picture of this officer, who was married at the time, in a… well, whorehouse. With multiple women. And he got it published in multiple newspapers."

Judy, oddly enough, seemed relieved, which Ivan noticed, and made him curious.

"Judy, what did you think he did?"

Judy looked between Nick and Ivan, seemingly not having realised how obvious her relief was. "W-what do you mean?"

"Let's just say that your poker face is nowhere near perfect. So, answer my question."

Before she could reply, Nick interrupted with an overly dramatic "Oh, how the tables have turned."

Both Judy and Ivan gave Nick a silent glare, although Ivan's glare switched to a smile, and he gave Nick a nod of approval when he was sure that Judy wouldn't see.

Nick noticed, but didn't acknowledge Ivan, not wanting Judy's wrath to change its target.

"Well Carrots? Your brother asked you a question. Why don't you give him the common courtesy of answering?" he said, leaning forwards until he was eye level with Judy, still with his trademarked smirk.

After hearing that, Ivan prepared to step in, should Judy attempt to kill Nick. But, other than glaring at him, fuming silently and repeatedly tapping her foot against the floor, she did nothing more, and the situation devolved into a staring contest between the fox and bunny.

After standing watch silently for a minute, Ivan cleared his throat, attempting to defuse the "stand-off" that was taking place before him. It worked, as Judy switched from glaring at Nick to looking at Ivan in surprise, seemingly having forgotten that he was there. That surprise disappeared quickly, as she realised that she had yet to give Ivan an answer.

"Right, sorry." she said apologetically. "Well, after the story from yesterday, I was expecting something similar. Or worse..." she said the last part quietly, rubbing her neck, slightly embarrassed that despite her usually positive outlook, she assumed the worst about a mammal she didn't know. However, Ivan heard that last remark, and much to Judy's surprise, it elicited a small chuckle from the coyote.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Peter has never killed anyone."

This cryptic comment earned a laugh from Judy, leading to her missing the part of the sentence where Ivan muttered "That I know of."

After Judy finished laughing, she turned to Ivan and said "Okay, I think we've discussed everything we need to."

Ivan nodded, and turned towards the door. However, Nick interrupted him, as he couldn't get over the thought of how Peter knew so much about Judy, or him for that matter, despite only knowing them for a few days. And he decided to voice his concerns now.

"Actually, I have another question."

Ivan stopped, and turned towards Nick. "Shoot."

"How did Peter know how Judy would react? After all, he only met her yesterday." Nick said, looking at Ivan expectantly. Ivan only stared back silently for a few moments while he tried to decide whether or not to tell them about the film. In the end, he decided to go for it.

"Well, this is going to sound very strange, but… well, in our world-"

He didn't get the chance to say any more, as the door behind him swung upon, a tan furred paw grabbed him and dragged him inside, before the door slammed shut again, all within the span of about a second.

The two mammals outside stared at the door, shell shocked.

"Can a wolf even move that fast?" Judy asked, still staring at the door.

"I didn't think they could, but apparently they can." came Nick's reply.


	17. Chapter 17:Damage Control

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of "Flight 1917". I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings.**

 **Peter**

 **Inside Peter's apartment**

After slamming the door shut, Peter dragged Ivan into the kitchen and closed the door, in hopes of preventing either Nick or Judy from hearing their conversation. After being fairly confident that neither of the two mammals outside would hear them, he let go of the confused looking coyote.

After taking a few seconds to collect his bearings, Ivan looked over to Peter in confusion.

"What was that about?"

"Take a guess." Peter replied, nonchalantly.

Ivan took a few seconds to think, before replying with "Well, I was about to tell them that we know about them from "Zootopia""

Peter nodded quietly, before making eye contact with Ivan, and calmly saying "And you didn't think that they might react badly to being told that they are nothing more than fictional characters that only exist in an animated movie?"

Ivan opened his muzzle to respond, but quickly closed it again.

"Touché."

The two remained silent for a few seconds, before Ivan asked "So, do you think we just shouldn't tell them?"

Peter sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think that that's an option anymore. I mean, they have to be suspicious at this point. Afterall, I did just drag you into my apartment just as you were about to answer their question. They will be on high alert."

Ivan nodded, looking down at his paws, before giving the wolf a worried look.

"Then… what should we do?"

"We tell them."

Ivan's expression morphed from worried, to shocked, to indignant in the space of a few seconds.

"So, you want us to do exactly what I was going to do?" Ivan replied, sounding frustrated.

Peter once again shook his head.

"You wanted to tell them in a hallway which anyone has access to. If they did freak out, we would probably have had to drag them into my apartment while holding their muzzles shut, which could quite easily lead to someone calling the police. And, to be perfectly honest, I think Chief Bogo is already suspicious of me as is."

Ivan remained silent for a few seconds, before looking at Peter.

"Why do you have to point out every flaw in every plan?"

With a smirk, Peter replied "That was why I was the squadron commander. I can quickly find flaws in plans, and choose the one that is most likely to work."

His smirk changed to a grimace as he continued.

"Admittedly, I would have preferred having more time to be able to gauge their reactions to different situations, but if we don't tell them now they may not trust us in the future, which will lead to more issues than the potential freak-out that might happen if we tell them."

"So, how do you think they will react?"

Peter shrugged, and said "Nick will probably try to put on a stoic face, whereas Judy… Well, she's more emotional, so she might have more of a freak-out when told that, in our world at least, her struggle to become a police officer was just _"made up"_. But I honestly don't know."

Ivan nodded, glanced nervously at the door, before looking back at Peter and asking "So, should we let them in?"

"Well, I guess we have to." Peter replied with a sigh, before making his way out of the kitchen and walking to the door, with Ivan following close behind. Placing his paw on the door, Peter took a deep breath, let it out, hesitated for a few seconds, before steeling himself, turning the handle and pulling the door open.

Nick and Judy turned towards the door upon hearing it open. Both of them stared at Peter, who simply stepped aside and gestured for them to come in.

As they stepped inside, Judy gave Peter a look of concern and Nick gave him one of suspicion. Peter maintained a straight face, making it impossible for either mammal to figure out what the wolf was thinking.

Once both Nick and Judy were inside, Peter closed the door and said "Ivan's in the kitchen. We'll discuss what needs to be discussed there. I will join you shortly." He then turned, walked into his bedroom and sat down in front of his laptop.

Nick and Judy looked at each other in confusion, before deciding to heed Ivan's advice of "Don't question it", and headed to the kitchen in hopes that they will get some answers or elaboration from Ivan, because it seemed they weren't going to get any clear answers from the wolf just yet.

Upon opening the door to the kitchen, the two were greeted by the sight of Ivan sitting at the table.

The coyote's ears perked up as soon as he heard the door creak open. His eyes met Nick's, before quickly switching to Judy once she also stepped through the door.

"Peter sent you in, I presume?"

Nick nodded cautiously in response.

"Alright. Take a seat, and once Peter arrives we'll explain what I was about to say before… well…"

"Peter dragged you into his apartment?" Nick asked, deadly serious for a change.

Ivan grimaced slightly, before replying with "Okay, when you say it like that it sounds worse than it actually was."

Nick raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, now I just **have** to know why that happened."

With a sigh, Ivan replied "I guess I can tell you that without needing Peter to be present."

He took a deep breath and let it out before continuing.

"Well, simply put, Peter heard that I was about to say something that might have made you freak out, so he grabbed me so that we could discuss the best way to tell you."

"Or in other words, to discuss what story you would come up with to cover up what you almost let slip." Nick said accusingly, leaning over the table slightly towards Ivan.

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? No! Not at all! Why would we even want to do that?"

"To hide some dark secret from your past, perhaps?" Nick shot back, leaning closer to Ivan.

"No! That would…"

"Would what?" Nick said, almost snarling at Ivan.

"Would lead to you not trusting us in the future." a third, nonchalant voice added, causing both Nick and Judy to quickly turn towards the source of the voice, to see Peter leaning against the doorframe."

This time, it was Judy who responded.

"W-Wait, what?"

Peter shrugged, before saying "Well, I thought that it was pretty obvious. So far, only the two of you know where we are from. And we will probably need your help to get used to the differences between this world and ours. And if we do something to make you not trust us, say, lie to you, you will be less likely to help us out in the future, which will make our lives considerably more difficult.'

"That sounds like a pretty selfish attitude." was Judy's response.

"Well, at the moment I'm going on the assumption that Nick is basing his logic on the idea that we want to keep secrets to make us look better, and so I'm starting from the same point, and explaining why we need you to trust us."

Nick and Judy looked at each other, seemingly having a silent debate, before Nick turned to Peter and nodded, saying "Okay. So what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"We'll, remember when you asked me how I knew so much about you?"

Nick nodded.

"Wikipedia was only a part of the answer. You see…" Peter fell silent for a few moments, trying to decide on the best way to phrase what he was about to say, before deciding on the bluntest option. "Well, in our world, the events of the Nighthowler Case were portrayed in a fictional animation film."

 _"I just lit the match. Let's see how quickly the fire starts. This ought to be fun."_

Peter just watched the reactions of the two mammals in silence. Nick seemed to not want to believe what Peter had told him, but the rational part of his mind could clearly tell that he was telling the truth. Judy on the other hand… or was it paw? Ok, nevermind, irrelevant. Judy seemed to be frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights. Peter was mentally preparing for damage control should Judy freak out.

His preparations were not for nought, as Judy's first few sentences proved.

"So, you're saying that everything I went through, all the prejudice I had to deal with, was just something that some writers came up with?" she said, sounding surprisingly calm. But both Peter and Ivan knew that this was just the metaphorical calm before the storm, and that if they didn't do anything, Judy would freak out in a spectacular fashion.

 _"Well, as much as I want to see that shit show, I'd like my apartment to remain mostly intact."_ Peter thought to himself, before responding to Judy.

"That is one way to look at it, yes."

He noticed that the freak out was fast approaching, and noted that Nick was looking at him rather nervously, seemingly questioning what he was about to do. Disregarding Nick for the moment, Peter decided that it was time to derail Judy's train of thought by raising a paw, interrupting Judy before.

"But, if that really was the case, you, or the rest of this world, wouldn't exist, would it?"

Judy opened her mouth, seemingly about to shoot back a heated reply, before Peter's point began to set in. Seizing this opportunity, Peter continued.

"Also, there seems to be several small but noticeable differences between this world and the one portrayed in the film."

Judy still seemed to be processing this information. However Nick seemed to have been intrigued by what Peter had said, and asked "Like what?"

Peter smirked, before pointing to himself and Ivan and saying "Us. Neither of us seems to exist in the movie. Hell, no mention is even made to you having a sibling at all, or Judy having an adopted one at all."

Nick nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer he got, while Judy remained silent for a few more seconds, before quietly asking "So, I'm not just a figment of some writer's imagination?"

Peter didn't really know how to respond to that, and looked to Ivan for help. The coyote only smirked slyly at him and shrugged. Peter gave Ivan a quick glare, before deciding to go with probably the most clichéd approach possible. He walked over to Judy, kneeled down in front of Judy, placed a paw on her shoulder and said "You definitely seem real to me."

Judy stayed quiet for a few seconds, before leaping forwards and and hugging him around the neck.

For a brief moment, a look of pure fear flashed across Peter's eyes, before he heard Judy quietly sniffling, and repeatedly muttering quiet "Thank you"s. Peter remained frozen, unsure of how to react. After a few seconds, he started to awkwardly pat her on the back while looking around uncomfortably. Upon noticing that both Nick and Ivan were looking at him and Judy with a sly smile, to which he responded by baring his teeth and glaring at them with what appeared to be intent to kill. Ivan didn't so much as bat an eye, having gotten used to Peter's threats. On the other hand, Nick's smile faltered slightly, not sure if this version of Peter would follow through with his threat.

Peter kept his glare locked on the fox and coyote, until he felt Judy starting to pull away, at which point he quickly reverted to a straight face. After completely pulling away, Judy wiped her eyes for a few moments, sniffling occasionally.

Peter did his best to put some semblance of a smile on his face in an attempt to not let Judy see how uncomfortable that hug had made him. He failed miserably, the smile only showing just how uncomfortable he was. luckily, Judy didn't notice, something that Peter was extremely grateful for.

"So, are you feeling better now?"

Judy nodded in response, still sniffling.

"Y-yes, thank you."

She then seemed to realise that she had tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Uh… Where can I..?" she asked, gesturing to the tracks.

"Step out of the kitchen, turn right and the bathroom is the second door on the right." Peter replied, accompanying the directions with gestures.

Judy nodded, before taking her leave to wash up.

Peter waited for a few seconds until he thought that Judy was out of earshot, before looking over his shoulder at Ivan and Nick.

"Speak of this to nobody."

Nick looked a little nervous, but Ivan just smirked and said "Like all your other embarrassing stories?"

Peter nodded in return, keeping a straight face. Nick meanwhile just looked confusedly between the two, leading to Peter also smirking, before replying to Nick's unspoken question of "What?" in something resembling a posh British accent.

"You see, brother of mine, to understand the interactions between him and myself, you must first understand the reason why we're friends. And that reason is…"

He gestured for Ivan to finish that sentence, which he did

"We know too much of each others deep, dark secrets. So we came to the agreement that it would be mutually beneficial for us to not be enemies."

When Peter had moved to stand next to Ivan, Nick didn't know, but he did know that he was there now and was patting him on the back while chuckling.

"Exactly."

Nick didn't know how to respond to that, mainly because for once even he didn't know wether they were being serious or not. Luckily, he didn't have to, as Peter's phone chose that exact moment to start ringing.

The wolf wasted no time, taking the phone out of his pocket, checking the caller id, accepting the call and putting the phone to his ear in one swift motion.

"Hello Sarah."

Nick attempted to listen in to the conversation, but couldn't make out anything useful. After a few minutes, Peter hung up, and turned to Ivan.

"Well, you and I are going to a meeting tomorrow, 10 a.m. Apparently, the higher ups want to have a meeting about "The use of the 707 in Pan Zootopian.""

Ivan nodded, having expected that something like this would happen at some point.

"So, do you have a plan?"

With a smirk Peter nodded and said "Of course."


	18. Chapter 18: The Meeting

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter of "Flight 1917". Sorry dor the long wait, but I've been busy with school, and have a lot less free time than I did ober the summer. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.** **Clear Skies and Smooth Landings,** **Peter**

 _The Next Day_

Peter and Ivan stood outside the front door of Peter's apartment building in their uniforms, waiting for their Zoober to show up.

"So, what do you think this meeting is really about?" Ivan asked, turning to Peter.

"At a guess? Either what routes the 707 should be put on, or a PR move to get people to fly on the 707." Peter replied, looking along the street to see if he could see the Zoober.

"So, what did you come up with?"

Peter turned around, facing Ivan before replying "For the former, Transatlantic from Zootopia to London, because from what I could find Zootopia is essentially this world's version of New York, and both are large business centers. As for the latter, I'm going to suggest doing a circumnavigation, maybe even go for the record. That should get lots of media attention."

Ivan smirked after hearing Peter's second suggestion.

"You just want a chance to fly around the world, don't you?"

Peter shrugged in response, before he flatly stated "Yes, but that doesn't make it any less valid."

It was at that point that their Zoober turned up. The two greeted their driver, who happened to be a lion, before getting in.

Half an hour later, the two canines stood outside the Pan Zootopian building, which bore a striking resemblance to the former Pan Am building in New York.

 _"I wonder if there are helicopter services to… whatever Zootopia's airport is called."_

 _"There are, and it's just called Zootopia International Airport"_ the voice of Peter Wilde said in his mind.

 _"How creative"_ Peter thought in response, letting out an imperceptible shudder, having not yet gotten used to the fact that the original Peter Wilde could still talk to him mentally.

"Well, let's get this over with" Peter said, gesturing for Ivan to follow him as he made his way through the rotating door.

Once inside, Peter looked around to get his bearings. Spotting a receptionist's desk, he decided to ask the receptionist, who was a doe, where the meeting will take place. The only problem was that there was a significant number of mammals between him and the desk, quite a few of which seemed to be queuing. Looking at Ivan, Peter asked "So, now what?"

Ivan jokingly replied "Ramming speed!", which led to Peter rolling his eyes, before deciding to just try to walk past the queue.

Much to his surprise, nobody seemed bothered by the fact that he was essentially queue skipping. Some even gave him a friendly wave, which Peter returned with a smile, while silently wondering whether any of these people were important. Pretty soon he found himself standing in front of the doe, whose name tag read Zoey.

She finished typing something into the computer in front of her (with no difficulty in spite of the fact that she had cloven hooves instead of fingers, Peter noted), before looking up at Peter with a smile.

"Ah, Captain Wilde. How can I help you?"

Peter returned her smile, and said "Yes, I was called here because of a meeting regarding **"The use of the 707 in Pan Zootopian"** , but I wasn't informed where it would take place."

She nodded, started typing something on her computer and said "Just give me a second."

Peter nodded and just stood around, waiting for her to find something.

After a minute, she turned her attention back to Peter, saying "Okay, I sent Sarah a message. She should be here soon, and she'll take you to the meeting room."

"Okay. Thank you."

Peter then turned and walked back to Ivan.

"So?"

"Apparently Sarah is on her way, and will take us to the meeting room." Peter informed Ivan. However, he looked rather apprehensive about something, which Ivan noticed.

"There's a problem, isn't there?"

Peter nodded.

Ivan thought about what the problem might be, before realising something.

"You haven't ever actually seen her in person, have you?"

Peter shook his head.

"So, you have no idea what she looks like?"

Peter nodde, confirming Ivan's suspicions.

"Great. So how do we know if she arrives?"

Peter shrugged, and said "We pay no attention to our surroundings in hopes that she approaches us."

The two then stood around, chatting, and hoping that Peter's plan would work. Luckily for them, it did, and after a few minutes the two were approached by a female maned wolf. Ivan was the first to notice her, due to the fact that she approached from behind Peter. At a glance, she seemed to be around the same height as Peter, or maybe slightly shorter, but was much thinner. She strode purposefully over to the two mammals, before clearing her throat to get Peter and Ivan's attention.

Peter turned around to face the maned wolf.

Once she was sure that she had the attention of both mammals, she simply said "Follow me", before turning around and making her way towards the elevators.

Ivan looked to Peter, silently asking whether they should.

Peter himself was trying to find the answer to that, mentally comparing the voice of this maned wolf to Sarah's. After a few seconds of deliberation, he nodded to Ivan, before turning and striding after the mane wolf that he had identified as Sarah.

Once all three of them were inside the elevator, Sarah pressed one of the buttons, and the elevator started moving upwards.

As soon as the doors slid shut, Sarah reached into her handbag and started digging through it, seemingly looking for something. Peter was curious about what she was searching for, but shifted his eyes away, not wanting to intrude on her privacy. A few seconds later, his, ears swivelled upon hearing Sarah call his name.

Turning his attention to the maned wolf, Peter saw her holding what appeared to be two boarding passes in his direction. Raising his eyebrow, Peter took them from Sarah's outstretched paw, and examined them in silence. His ears soon perked up in realization.

 _"These are the tickets for Nick's parents… who are also my parents… still feels weird."_

Peter nodded, gave Sarah a smile, before uttering a polite "Thank you," before putting the tickets into the pocket of his jacket. A few seconds later, the door of the elevator opened with a ding, and Peter stepped to the side to allow Sarah to get past him. Sarah stepped out of the elevator, and turned right, before walking swiftly along the corridor, with Peter and Ivan following close behind.

After a bit less than a minute, the three canines arrived in front of a door. Sarah knocked, and a voice with a New Jersey accent replied with a "Come in."

Upon hearing that, Sarah opened the door and stepped inside. Peter and Ivan looked at each other, nodded, and stepped in after her, Peter going first, Ivan following close behind.

Once they stepped inside, both of them spotted the mammal that had spoken. What they saw was a dark brown, almost black, horse with a large white star.

 _"Must be the Zootopian equivalent of Juan Trippe."_ Peter thought to himself, maintaining a straight face, in hopes of not giving away that he had no idea what to do in this situation, while silently hoping that Peter Wilde would say something to clear things up a bit. But for the moment, the voice in Peter's head remained silent.

Giving a cordial nod to the stallion, the 3 canines took their seats at the right side of the table, before an awkward silence settled over the room, with the stallion and Sarah seeming to be busy with some kind of paperwork, while Peter and Ivan simply had no idea what they should do. Checking his watch, Peter silently noted that they still had 15 minutes until the meeting would actually commence.

"So Peter, what are your ideas?" the stallion asked. Peter, not having expected any questions, was caught off guard and took a few seconds to collect himself, before replying with a question of his own.

"We'll, that depends. Is this meeting about what routes the 707 should should serve, or how we bring them into the public eye?"

Juan responded with a look of curiosity, saying "Well, mainly the former, but if you have ideas for the second, I'd be glad to hear it."

Peter nodded, and said "For routes, Zootopia to London. For marketing, we could fly it around the world, maybe even go for the record."

Juan remained silent for a few moments, with Peter wondering if he had said something that may have angered Juan. This thought was soon dispelled however, as Juan started chuckling. He looked over to Ivan in confusion, who reciprocated that look. When he turned to Sarah, the same thing happened, so Peter resorted to waiting for Juan to stop laughing, which he did after a few seconds.

"Ha… Oh, that's got to be funniest thing I've heard all day."

Peter's look of confusion changed to one that looked unamused, which Juan noticed after he stopped laughing.

"Wait… You're being serious?"

Peter just nodded, and waited for Juan's response. The stallion looked incredulous for a few seconds, before seemingly going deep in thought. After a few moments, he nodded slowly, before saying "Actually, that could work." He then looked over to Peter. "So, how would we do it?"

Peter thought about it for a moment, before saying "Well, we'd need to fly at least 22,750 miles, and go eastbound to get the most out of the jetstreams. Other than that, the only real restriction is the 707's range. We should probably stop at major destinations to convince existing passengers to pay more to fly on the jet clippers. Maybe marketing can also check if there are any cities that are quickly developing business centres. We could land there to get ahead of the competition."

After he finished, Peter looked around to gauge the reactions of the mammals around him. Juan and Sarah were both looking at him, slack jawed and wide eyed. Ivan, meanwhile, looked slightly confused, but more because of the others' reaction.

"Was it something I said?

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Juan and Sarah managed to shake themselves out of their stupor.

"You thought that through didn't you?" Juan said, still seemingly in shock.

Peter shrugged, and replied with "Some of it. The rest I just came up with on the spot."

The wolf did his best to prevent a grin from spreading across his muzzle at the bewildered looks on the muzzles of the maned wolf and stallion. However, he was entirely serious when he asked his next question.

"Alright, in all seriousness, is my suggestion feasible?

Juan seemed to think about it for a moment before saying "Well, I think it is. We'll bring it up at the meeting, see what the others think."

Peter nodded in acknowledgement, before his ears perked up at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil."

The rest of the meeting passed quickly, with the other mammals present, most of whom Peter couldn't be bothered to remember, offering more suggestions, some more usable than others, but all of them agreed that Peter's circumnavigation idea was a good one, although that may have just been because Juan supported it. So, after about an hour of, in Peter's opinion, bureaucratic bullshit, the meeting came to an end. Peter and Ivan bid Juan and Sarah farewell, before calling a Zoober back to Peter's apartment. They arrived at his apartment about a half hour later.

Taking off his jacket as he stepped through the door, Peter said to Ivan "Thank God that that's over.", before sitting down on his couch.

"Yeah, you never did like all the bureaucracy." was Ivan's reply, as he sat down across from the wolf.

Peter then reached into his pocket and realised that he should probably tell his parents that he had gotten their tickets., which he told Ivan while taking out his phone. Ivan nodded in response, and headed into the kitchen to make himself some coffee while Peter called Vivian.

Going through a mental checklist of what he was going to say, Peter braced himself, pressed the call button, put the phone up to his ears and waited. After a few seconds of ringing, he heard a slight click, signaling that the call had connected. He was about to greet her, but Vivian beat him to it.

"Hi puppy!" she greeted, enthusiastically. "Ready for your flight tomorrow?"

Not having expected her enthusiasm, it took him a few seconds to respond.

"Uhh… Yeah, yeah. Aren't I always?" Peter replied, hoping that Vivian wouldn't notice how forced his reply sounded, or at least wouldn't comment on it. Unfortunately, the universe wasn't on his side.

"Puppy, are you alright? You sound exhausted." Vivian asked, concern clearly audible in her voice.

Peter sighed, making him sound even more exhausted, but his brain was in overdrive trying to come up with an excuse to put the vixen on the other end of the phone at ease. Luckily, he already had something to use as an excuse.

"Yeah, Ivan and I just got back from a meeting to discuss the future use of the 707 in Pan Zootopian." He then took a deep breath in, and let it out in the form of a shuddering sigh, before putting on the feeblest voice he could and saying "I joined Pan Zootopian to fly planes, not deal with a bunch of bureaucrats who know nothing about aircraft.", adding a few sniffles to add to the effect. And luckily, it seemed to work, as Vivian started laughing on the other end of the phone. Peter waited for her to calm down, before continuing, realising that he has yet to tell Vivian why he called her.

"Alright, but in all seriousness I called you to let you know that I got your and dad's tickets to Zeattle."

"Oh, that's great! Would you mind bringing them over?" the vixen replied, enthusiastically.

Peter nodded, before kicking himself mentally upon realising that the mammal on the other end of the phone couldn't see his movements, and added "Sure. Mind if a friend of mine comes along?"

The vixen somehow became even more enthusiastic than she already was.

"Of course! You've told us so much about him, but we haven't met him yet."

"Okay. See you soon then."

"See you puppy. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Peter then hung up, before a sudden realisation made him facepaw, and let out a quite growl and a "Боже мой".

Upon hearing this, Ivan looked up and responded, also in Russian with a "Что?"

"I don't have the slightest clue where Nick's parents live!"

 **A/N I don't usually put an author's note at the end of a chapter, but I would like to ask you guys for suggestions for what countries or cities the 707 circumnavigation should land at, and asking that at the start might have spoiled the chapter a bit.**


	19. Chapter 19: No Plan Survives

**Hey guys, s** **orry about the long wait, but recently I've had a lot of schoolwork to deal with, and I also got sick. Twice. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Clear skies and smooth landings,**

 **Peter**

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown Zootopia**

Nick and Judy were on a routine patrol, Nick drinking coffee, Judy driving. The two were making small talk, which eventually shifted to their brothers.

"So, Carrots?" Nick asked in an attempt to get Judy's attention.

"Hmm?" was her only reply, as well as a quick glance at the fox, before she turned her attention back to the road.

"What do you think about Peter?"

Judy did a double take, not quite understanding Nick's question, and gave Nick a quick look of confusion, leading to Nick attempting to clarify what he said.

"I mean, do you think he's being fully honest with us?" he said, while sounding like he was deep in thought.

"Okay Nick, what is this about?" Judy asked, sounding worried.

"Well, think about it. He talked about how close he was with his crew. Hell, he nearly killed someone for just insulting them." This elicited a shudder from Judy, who was still uncomfortable with the thought of the seemingly calm, collected wolf being able to turn violent so quickly. Nick either didn't notice, or chose to ignore it as he continued. "Well, why does it seem like he only kept in touch with Ivan?"

Judy seemed to think it over for a moment, before saying "Well, maybe they just drifted apart. After all, there are a lot of friends I had when I was little who I don't keep in touch with anymore."

Nick shook his head, in a way that showed that Judy didn't get his point.

"No Judy, that's not the same. Firstly, Peter was much older when he met them, and secondly most mammals I've seen that were in the military tend to at least keep in touch with the mammals they served with." Nick said, in a way that made it clear that this was bothering Nick.

Judy, however, seemed surprised that Nick had somehow overlooked something that Ivan mentioned the previous day.

"Nick, remember what Ivan said when we were walking to Peter's apartment?"

Nick replied with a confused look, making it clear that he had no idea what she was talking about.

Judy let out a sigh, not wanting to think about how deadly Peter and Ivan's home country was, so she kept her explanation short.

"The part about mammals disappearing?"

As soon as Judy said that, Nick seemed to remember that conversation. However, it took him a few more moments to realise what Judy was insinuating.

"Oh… Do you think…?"

Judy sighed, shrugged and said "I don't know, but it could be possible."

After that, the inside of the cruiser descended into silence for a few minutes, until that silence was shattered by the sound of Nick's phone receiving a text message. Nick reached into the glove compartment (Nick and Judy decided to not carry their phones on patrol after the incident at the Cliffside Asylum) and unlocked the phone to check the message. At first, he looked concerned, but after a few seconds of silence, Nick started to laugh, which led to Judy giving him a questioning glance, before asking "Who's it from?"

"Peter. It says **"Nick, I fucked up. I promised Mom that I would bring them their tickets. I have no clue where they live. Pls help."** "

This led to both mammals chuckling after a few seconds of silence.

"Speak of the devil." Nick said, before texting a quick reply to Peter, and putting the phone back to its previous position in the glove compartment. The two mammals then continued on their patrol, their minds being occupied by other things.

 **Meanwhile, back in Peter's apartment:**

A few minutes after sending the message to Nick, Peter was pacing back and forth across the living room, quietly muttering to himself as he did so. Ivan merely looked on, amused by the fact that his "always serious, no nonsense" former commander got so worked up about something so simple. However, he knew that if he were to laugh, or show any sign of amusement, Peter might let off some steam by yelling at him, which had happened in the past. He would always apologise later when he had calmed down, but Ivan had learned that it was better to stay quiet while Peter was having a meltdown, and then they could laugh about it later.

Peter's phone let out a ring, indicating that a message had been received. Peter immediately reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and seemed to turn his entire focus on to the message, taking a few seconds to read it, before typing something, examining the screen for a few seconds, before turning to Ivan and saying "Come on, we have some tickets to deliver."

Ivan simply nodded in reply, and the two canines started putting on their jackets. In about half a minute, both of them were fully dressed in their Pan Zootopian uniforms. After Peter made sure that he had the tickets for his parents, they made their way down to the ground floo. As they were stepping through the door, Ivan turned to Peter and asked "So, are we going to call another Zoober?"

He paused upon saying that. "Wow. These animal puns are everywhere."

Peter chuckled in response, before saying "Yeah, they are. And no, we're taking the metro. We're not bourgeoisie, we can use public transport." he finished with a mischievous smirk, getting a small chuckle from Ivan as a response.

With Peter taking the lead, the two made their way to the nearest metro station. They quickly made their way onto a train that was at a platform. The doors closed, and the two mammals grabbed the handholds… or is it pawholds? Well, anyway, they grabbed it, and started quietly chatting amongst themselves. Nobody said anything to them, but Peter couldn't help but notice that most of the mammals in their carriage were either staring at them, or at least giving them occasional glances when they thought neither the wolf or the coyote were looking. Peter decided to ignore them for now. He instead turned this attention back to Ivan, before quickly looking out of the window as the train pulled into a station.

The wolf took a step towards the door, looked over his shoulder at Ivan.

"Our stop."

The two pilots made their way out of the metro station, with Peter giving his phone a quick glance once they reached the surface, before turning left and getting up to a brisk walk, with Ivan quickly catching up and matching pace beside the wolf. Peter quickly glanced around to make sure that there wasn't any mammal in earshot.

"So, do you have any ideas about why mammals were staring at us?"

Ivan gave him an uncomfortable glance, before quietly saying "You noticed that too?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "It was difficult not to notice."

The two walked in silence for a few seconds, before Ivan spoke up.

"Maybe it's because you're Pan Zootopian's chief pilot?"

Peter let out a quiet sigh and shook his head slightly. "You might be right. But, do you really think that that many mammals would know who the chief pilot of any given airline is?"

Ivan thought about it for a moment, before he shrugged and asked "Do you have any other ideas?"

After mulling it over for a few seconds before replying "Well, if I had to guess, maybe it's because of the uniform. That always gets people's attention."

Before Ivan could reply, Peter stopped and looked to a small house on their right.

"We're here."

Ivan could tell from his tone that Peter was extremely nervous about this meeting. The coyote patted the larger canine on the back, and gestured towards the door in a manner that indicated something along the lines of _"Let's get this over with."_

Peter nodded, and after quickly straightening his uniform, he made his way towards the door, but his slow pace and slightly folded ears made it blatantly obvious that he was still wondering about whether they should go through with this. But, realising that he had to do this eventually, and that if he were to bail now, it would just make her more suspicious. And besides, he had to give her those tickets sometime.

He raised a paw to knock on the door, before pausing, and opting to ring the doorbell instead.

 _"Wow. I've just reached a level of paranoia where I'm worried that my knock will give away that I'm not who I claim to be. What has my life come to?"_

Before he could ponder the insanity of his current situation, the door was opened by an elegant looking vixen, who at first glance looked to be around the same age as the wolf, however the greying fur at the end of her muzzle betrayed her true age.

An awkward silence formed as the vixen remained silent, and Peter, having just realized that he had no idea what Vivian Wilde looked like, wondered if Nick had given him the wrong address.

The awkward silence continued for a few more seconds, and Peter opened his muzzle to apologise and say that he had gotten the wrong address. However, before a single word could leave his mouth, the vixen smiled and quickly embraced the larger mammal, which put Peter into an even more awkward position.

 _"Right, at least I know for sure that this is Vivian Wilde, **"my"** adoptive mother. So I should hug her back… but how am I supposed to do that when she only reaches my waist?"_

In the end, he went with just awkwardly patting her on the back. Ivan, meanwhile did his best to keep a straight face. However, he couldn't entirely contain his laughter.

Peter's ears perked up upon hearing his friend's laughter, which led to him glaring at Ivan, with his teeth bared in a silent growl, as he didn't want Mrs. Wilde to notice. Unfortunately for the wolf, this just led to Ivan laughing harder.

Realising that his plan to get Ivan to shut up hadn't work, Peter just rolled his eyes and waited for Mrs. Wilde to end this awkward hug, which had been going on for far too long for Peter's liking.

All in all, the hug lasted about a minute, with Peter spending the majority of that time awkwardly looking around and patting Mrs. Wilde's back. At the end of that minute, Mrs. Wilde let go, much to Peter's relief, looked up at the wolf (as that was the only way for her to look into his eyes), and, as far as Peter Farkas was concerned, spoke to him directly for the first time.

"Oh, I've missed you Puppy. It's been so long since you've had time to visit" Vivian said, with Peter being confused, as she didn't sound this… well, emotional when they talked on the phone, so Peter hadn't prepared for this type of reaction, meaning he had to mentally scramble to come up with a reply that wouldn't give away that he wasn't the same Peter that she had adopted when he was a pup.

"Heh… Yeah… Comes with being the chief pilot of one of the world's largest airlines." he said, while awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Mrs. Wilde then seemed to notice Ivan standing quietly behind her son, and realised why the two mammals were here.

"Oh, well come in come in!"

Before Peter could protest, he found himself being pushed into the house with more force than she expected the vixen to be able to output, and a few seconds later, he found himself sitting on a couch. Ivan followed (read: getting pushed onto the couch next to Peter) a few seconds later, the coyote giving the wolf a look of confusion, to which the wolf responded to with a shrug.

Mrs. Wilde, meanwhile, had disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to get snacks. Ivan turned to Peter, and asked "So, what now?"

Peter seemed to silently think their options through, before quietly replying.

"Our best bet is to not make her suspicious. So, we stay here for a while, give her the tickets, then say we need to prepare for the flight and take our leave."

Ivan nodded in acknowledgement as Mrs. Wilde made her way back into the living room, with, as Peter had guessed, snacks and drinks. Setting these down on the coffee table, Mrs. Wilde sat down across from the two larger canines, and an awkward silence descended on the group.

Peter decided to take the initiative before this situation got worse… "took the initiative" meaning giving Ivan a slap on the back and said "Well Ivan, come on, introduce yourself."

This flawless plan, however, only led to Ivan getting caught by surprise and beginning to stutter. While this amused Mrs. Wilde, Peter only facepawed.

 _"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."_


	20. Chapter 20: Deceptions

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter of "Flight 1917". Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Clear Skies and Smooth Landings,**

 **Peter**

 **At the Wilde household:**

His face still pressed firmly into his paws, Peter began to curse his luck, while also trying to figure out a way to salvage this conversation. After a few more seconds, Peter withdrew his muzzle from his paws, and looked up to evaluate the situation. It seemed that his luck held out enough that Mrs. Wilde hadn't gotten suspicious due to how amusing she found Ivan, who was still stuttering away incoherently. Letting out a sigh, Peter reached up and clamped Ivan's mouth shut, deciding to take charge of the situation.

"Alright, this is clearly not going to work." he said, his frustration clear to see, and while Ivan had his ears folded back in embarrassment, Mrs. Wilde seemed oblivious. Taking a deep breath to Calm himself, Peter continued, while keeping Ivan's muzzle clamped shut. "Right. Mom, this is Ivan Hopps, my best friend, and my copilot on most flights. Ivan, this is my mother, Vivian Wilde."

At this point Peter let go of Ivan's muzzle, and he managed to say "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

This was met by a chuckle from Mrs. Wilde, before replying with "There's no need for formalities. Just call me Vivian." , to which Ivan replied with a nod. Another awkward silence began to descend upon the group, with Peter preparing to step in to end this silence, but Mrs. Wilde beat him to it.

"Ivan?"

Ivan's ears perked up, and he turned his attention to her.

"I want to ask about your surname." she said, to which Ivan just reacted to with a confused look, not understanding what she was getting at, so Peter stepped in to help his friend out, because it was clear that Ivan still hadn't come to terms with the fact that his surname was no longer Pilecki.

"Yes, he's Judy's adopted brother."

Mrs. Wilde turned and gave Peter a glare.

"He can answer the questions himself:"

Peter thought that he was nearly always unflappable, but the withering glare the vixen was giving him made his ears fold back, and, despite being in a seated position, his tail asitting up straight, grabbing a cup of coffee, and sipping at it, showing to Ivan that he didn't want to face the older vixen's wraith.

Vivian nodded in satisfaction, before smiling and turning her attention to Ivan, who was feeling much more nervous than before.

"So, is my son telling the truth?" she asked the coyote with a joking tone, which led Peter to let out a quiet, irritated growl. Ivan only gave a silent nod in response, because he was still nervous that he would give something away.

Showing that the ability to read mammals is a family trait of the Wilde family, Mrs. Wilde, upon noticing Ivan's discomfort, gave the coyote a smile to put him at ease, and added "Don't worry, I don't bite."

This did little to calm Ivan's nervousness, and the vixen's next question only served to further fluster the smaller canine.

"I hope you don't think that I'm rude for asking, but from what Nicholas told me, Judy's father isn't the most accepting when it comes to predators. So, why did he agree to adopt you?"

Ivan didn't know how to respond to this, which led to his face contorting into one of shock, which Mrs. Wilde interpreted this as her having asked a question which had upset Ivan. This led to her beginning to apologize profusely, which gave Ivan enough time to come up with a plan, as while he may not be as competent at making up stories as Peter, if given enough time, he could come up with a story that was just about believable. After assuring Mrs. Wilde that she had not insulted him, Ivan began to tell his story.

"Well, I haven't been told about my adoption for a few years, so I may be remembering some of the details wrong, but this is roughly how it happened. My mother had gone to buy some pies from a local baker. On her way back, and I know this is going to sound clichéd, but she saw a cardboard box on the side of the road, and got suspicious because it was shaking around, even though there was no wind. So she pulled over, got out and went to investigate. You can probably figure out what was in that box." he said, gesturing to himself, before continuing "Anyway, her maternal instinct wouldn't allow her to abandon a helpless pup, especially because she knew that I had no chance of survival if I was left there. So, she decided to take me in. And one thing you need to know about my mother is that if my mother makes up her mind about something, well, hell's going to freeze over before she changes her mind. So, I stayed." he finished with a shrug.

Peter glanced over at Ivan, surprised at how good of a story he came up with on the spot.

 _"He's definitely improved since our time in the air force" the wolf thought "He couldn't handle being thrust into a situation he hadn't prepared for. He would just freeze up. Only reason he didn't become a commander."_

Based on the look on her face, Mrs. Wilde seemed to be absolutely enthralled by Ivan's story. However, her look turned more serious as she asked "And did they treat you any differently?"

Ivan rubbed his neck awkwardly, as his ears folded back slightly before he answered.

"Well, a little bit. They were all nervous around me."

Mrs. Wilde looked a little angry, and seemed like she wanted to say something, but Ivan continued before she could.

"Which, if you think about it, does make sense. After all, rabbits still have very prominent prey instincts, and my family was no exception. Well, all except one."

While still visibly angry at the fact that Ivan was looked down on by his adopted family solely for being a predator, she seemed to attempt to calm herself down to hear Ivan out, because she did at least acknowledge that Ivan had a point. That, and she wanted to find out who it was that didn't treat him differently, although she had a fair idea who it was.

Ivan then continued with "You can probably guess who that was: Judy. We were about the same age, and she didn't see why she should be afraid of me. She had a brilliant conversation with my father that I will never forget."

Ivan paused for a moment, let out a small chuckle, as if reminiscing about the conversation, before he continued.

"It all started one day when Judy and I were about six or seven years old, and we were playing together, like usual, when dad saw us. He asked her to come with him for a _**"talk"**_. I think he forgot that coyotes have pretty good hearing, because I could hear everything they were saying. The gist of it was that he didn't want her to play with me, because I'm a predator, and I might attack her. She didn't understand why, and being Judy, she asked why. Dad, stuttered for a bit before repeating himself. Judy then replied, saying that I hadn't hurt anyone since I was adopted. Dad kept stuttering for a while, before he managed to say something. He just about managed to say that predators are genetically programmed to attack prey."

Ivan then paused for a moment, looks of disappointment, anger and sadness flashing across his face, making it seem that this was a painful memory for him, which made Peter worry about Ivan.

 _"He was never this good at acting. Did something like this happen to him when he was young? Did he get bullied for being Polish?"_

While Peter continued to wonder how he could find out if Ivan was bullied as a child, Ivan continued to tell his story.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, that hurt. But Judy, being Judy, wasn't going to take this lying down. She told Dad, once again, that I hadn't done anything to hurt anyone." The corners of his muzzle turned up as he continued. "Then, Judy pulled something that caught both me and Dad off-guard." His grin continued to become more prominent as he continued. "She said something along the lines of _"If anything, canines are genetically programmed to be loyal to their families, so if he does hurt anyone, it's because you and everyone else didn't make him feel like he was a part of the family."_ "

Ivan had to stop as he couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing, and it took him a good few seconds to calm himself before he could continue.

"The only thing I regret about that day is that I didn't get to see Dad's face after Judy said that, but from what Judy told me, he froze up, started stuttering incoherently, trying to get a response out, but Judy had had enough. She just walked out, walked over to me and continued our game as if nothing had happened. After that, nobody tried to bother me for fear of having to face Judy's wraith. Eventually, they realised that Judy was right, and that I wasn't going to hurt them, and they acted much less nervous around me." Ivan finished.

Mrs. Wilde seemed to have been paying rapt attention to Ivan's story, while Peter just had many questions to ask Ivan about his story. The way he told it went against all their training. It involved far too many mammals who would notice that the story was fake, and there were too many facts that could be contradicted. However, he couldn't question the coyote while Mrs. Wilde was here. He had to find a way to get her out of the room. Luckily, he had something which might do just that.

"Before I forget," the wolf started, rummaging through his pockets, "I need to give you the tickets." he said, withdrawing the two boarding passes from his pocket, and, leaning forward, handed them to his mother. "Everything you need to know should be on that. Seat number, departure time, everything. You should be at the airport at least two hours before the departure time."

Mrs. Wilde looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow and asked "Does it really take that long to get through the airport?"

At first, Peter was confused. Surely, if aviation here was anything like it was back home, then surely everyone would know that getting through security is a pain in the ass. This was the point where Peter came to a startling realisation.

 _"This world hasn't had anything like 9/11. Security is much more lax."_

Realizing that Mrs. Wilde was still expecting an answer, he quickly and nonchalantly said "Probably not, but it's better to err on the side of caution, especially because there may be quite a few journalists there who are also heading to Zeattle."

Mrs. Wilde nodded, before she stood up, saying "Ok. I'm just going to bring these upstairs, so I won't forget where I put them. Wouldn't want to miss your great speech." she finished with a joking tone before heading upstairs, leaving the two canines alone in the living room.

After making sure that Mrs. Wilde was out of earshot, before turning to Ivan.

"Where did you get that story?" he quietly asked the coyote, who responded with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Peter gave Ivan a serious look. "You've never been too good at making up stories on the spot. That story had far too many details for you to have made up that on the spot. So, where did you get that story from? Did Judy tell you?"

Ivan seemed to realise what Peter was saying, and said "Oh, no." His and Peter's ears perked up, as they heard Mrs. Wilde's pawsteps coming down the stairs. Peter turned to Ivan and gestured for him to answer his question quickly, which he did by saying "Ivan Hopps."

At first, Peter didn't understand what Ivan meant, before remembering that Ivan had told him that, much like how he had Peter Wilde's voice in the back of his head, he had the voice of Ivan Hopps in the back of his. He gave the coyote a nod, showing he understood, just as Mrs. Wilde stepped in through the door.

Deciding that he didn't want to risk a question getting asked a question that could lead to their origin being given away, so he stood up and said "I'm sorry for cutting this so short, but we have to leave. We have flight details to discuss."

Mrs. Wilde protested for about a minute, before eventually accepting that they really had to leave. But before they did, she said something that caught Peter off-guard.

"Now give your mother a kiss."

Peter wanted to object, but realised that it would be futile, so, while blushing furiously, which was luckily hidden by his fur, he bent down and gave the vixen a quick peck on the cheek, before both canines quickly walked out, Peter much more awkwardly than Ivan, with Mrs. Wilde waving them off.

Peter then noticed that Ivan was smirking mischievously at him.

"Not. A word." he growled, as the two walked back to the metro station.


	21. Chapter 21: V1, Rotate

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter of "Flight 1917". It is also the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Clear Skies and Smooth Landings,**

 **Peter**

 **The Next Day**

Peter stood in front of his mirror, adjusting his tie, cap and suit, as well as trying to make his fur look less unkempt. Ivan, who had arrived a few minutes earlier and was now sitting on the couch, said "I've never seen you put so much effort into how you look."

Peter glanced over his shoulder and replied with "I've never had to worry about the press this much before." He turned back to the mirror and nodded, seemingly satisfied that he looked presentable enough, before turning back to Ivan and continuing. "I am Pan Zootopian's Chief Pilot. I represent all of the pilots of Pan Zootopian, so I have to make a good impression. Remember, this is Western media we're talking about. It's not like back home in Russia." Peter said with a joking tone, earning an eye roll from the coyote.

At that moment, Peter's phone let out a ding. Peter took the phone out of his pocket and checked the message.

"We should head down. Juan just said that there should be a car here to pick us up."

Ivan nodded, and both canines grabbed their pilot's bags and headed down. Ivan was just about to open the door when Peter grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"What are you-!" Ivan began to say, before Peter raised a paw to silence him. Much to the coyote's confusion, the wolf then proceeded to glance outside through the window next to the door, before nodding in satisfaction and opening the door and stepping outside with a confused Ivan following suit.

"What was that about?"

"Just wanted to make sure there were no reporters milling around." the wolf replied, nonchalantly, earning an indignant glare from Ivan, which the wolf seemed to know about despite not having looked at the coyote, as he continued.

"Remember, at the start of the jet age, the public saw pilots as being one step below astronauts, not one step above bus drivers."

Ivan scoffed at this, which led Peter to begin smirking, as he added "I know it sounds crazy to us now, but people actually used to respect pilots, instead of complaining that their flight was delayed because the pilot found a fault with the aircraft."

Both pilots shuddered slightly at that, both of them having had to deal with more than their fair share of idiot passengers.

It was at that point that the car sent to pick them up, a limousine, arrived. The two mammals quickly got into the backseat. After Peter closed the door behind him, the driver pulled away from the wolf's apartment.

"So, what's the exact plan of events?" Ivan asked Peter, who was given more details about the schedule due to his seniority.

"Well, we'll head towards the Pan Zootopian headquarters, and from there we'll form into a convoy with Juan's limousine. We'll then travel to the airport with a police escort, and when we get to the airport… well, smile and wave at the crowd, answer a few questions, and then head to the plane."

Ivan nodded, seemingly satisfied with Peter's answer, before something seemed to cross his mind.

"What kind of plane?"

"Zooeing 377, I believe."

Ivan began to smile, before saying "It'll be interesting to fly a large prop that isn't an Il-18."

Peter also smirked.

"Well, there will probably be significantly less chickens, and the cockpit door is probably able to close properly." he said, in reference to a flight they took from Sochi during their career in the air force. *****

Both of the canines laughed at the memory of that flight, before their laughter gave way to silence as they approached the Pan Zootopian building. Both mammals had their eyes focused on the outside, hoping to figure out if Peter's assumption about the press was true or not.

As the limousine slowed to a stop in front of the building, the two canines could only see a single news van and 4 reporters. This, along with the presence of a few police cruisers that would be their escorts, put the coyote at ease, while Peter only became more tense.

A few minutes later, Juan and Sarah left the building and walked to the limousine parked in front of Peter and Ivan's one. Juan answered a few of the reporters' questions, before getting in the limousine.

After a few more seconds, the leading limousine pulled out, with Peter and Ivan's one following close behind, with the police cruisers getting into formation around the two limousines.

While observing the city passing by outside, Peter noticed that the two officers in the cruiser nearest to their limousine were Officers Wolford and Fangmeyer, the same officers who were involved in the in the incident three days earlier. Smirking, Peter gave the wolf and tiger a mock salute, which led to the two mammals focusing intently on the road, or pretty much anything other than the window of the limousine. Peter chuckled slightly, which got Ivan's attention.

The coyote gave Peter a questioning look, to which Peter replied by pointing at the police cruiser. Ivan glanced over at the cruiser in question, looked confused for a few seconds before he recognised the two officers, and joined in with Peter's chuckling. A comfortable silence settled on the back of the limousine as both mammals were taking in the sights as they drove through Zootopia.

However, as they drew closer to the airport, Peter's worry began to spike as the road became more and more crowded, with a good few of them being news vans. Getting out his phone to check how much longer it would be until they reached the airport

 _"T-10 minutes"_ he thought to himself, before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down and compose himself. Ivan noticed the wolf's increasing worry, and patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to reassure the larger canine.

Peter gave Ivan a grateful look, but it was blatantly clear that he was still nervous.

The last few minutes of the drive passed by in silence. Peter's nervousness spiked as their limousine came to a stop. It wasn't their turn to face the music just yet, as Juan and Sarah's limousine was currently parked next to the red carpet leading to the terminal's door.

Peter took a deep breath as the horse and maned wolf stepped out of their limousine, and their's moved in to take its place. He looked over at Ivan with a solemn look that seemed to say "It's time". The two canines then moved to open the doors of the limo.

The wolf took a second to compose himself after stepping out of the limousine before closing the door of the limousine and turning to face the large crowd standing outside the airport with a smile. He then began to walk up the red carpet, with Ivan following close behind. As they approached the door, both canines waved at the crowd and reporters, some of which were shouting questions at them. Peter pretended to not have heard them, and simply continued to smile and wave, with Ivan following suit. After about half a minute, they stepped through the doors of the terminal. The two canines let out sighs of relief, glad to not need to deal with the press.

"Well, that was awful." Peter said to Ivan. However, it wasn't the coyote that replied.

"It's the press. What were you expecting?"

Both canines looked up to find the source of the voice, Sarah, standing in front of them.

"Touché" was Peter's reply.

Sarah then gestured for them to follow her, which the two canines did. The group proceeded to the security checkpoint in silence.

As they walked through the surprisingly quiet terminal, Peter silently wondered how lax security will be.

 _"Will we even have to go through the metal detector? Well, we're about to find out."_

The three canines were the only ones at the security checkpoint, other than the security guards. The security facilities were pretty basic, with each area containing an X-Ray machine and a metal detector, without a single full body scanner in sight.

As they approached the checkpoint, the security agents looked up in their direction. However, most of them lost interest upon seeing that all three of the approaching mammals were wearing Pan Zootopian uniforms.

"Ivan, you go to checkpoint 1, Peter to 2 and I'll go to 3." Sarah instructed the two pilots, both of whom nodded in acknowledgement.

As Peter walked up to checkpoint 2, he was approached by a security agent, a young looking deer who looked to be barely older than 20 (How Peter could tell this, he didn't know).

"Could I see some ID, Sir?"

"Sure." Peter replied as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his Pan Zootopian issued ID and showed it to the agent.

After checking the ID, the agent nodded and gestured for Peter to put his briefcase through the X-Ray machine. The wolf had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious instructions.

 _"I know. Have you failed to notice that I'm Pan Zootopian's chief pilot? I think I know how airport security works."_ Peter fumed silently as he put his briefcase onto the conveyor belt and walked towards the metal detector. Knowing his luck, Peter was expecting the metal detector to go off, but fate seemed to decide to give him a break, as it remained silent.

The deer looked at him with mild confusion, seemingly surprised that the wolf knew what to do. Peter responded to this with a straight face, saying "I've been through security many times. I know how this works" in a deadpan tone. He then picked up his briefcase, which had passed through the X-Ray machine without issue in the meantime. He then walked over to join Sarah and Ivan, who had already passed through security.

Sarah then turned around and began to walk towards the gate, seemingly annoyed at the agent for holding Peter up, as the other agents basically waved them through after seeing their IDs, as most of the agents had the idea that airline employees wouldn't try to hijack a plane from their own airline.

Peter noticed all these, and thought _"No PSA 1771 or FedEx 705, huh?"_

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand, it would make his time passing through the airport significantly easier. On the other hand, it left a major hole in security that someone might exploit in the future.

 _"If I don't say anything, it might lead to plane crashes in the future. But if I do try to increase security, it will piss off pretty much everyone, because security will take longer, and be more expensive. So, even if I try to get something done to increase security, people will probably ignore it."_

After contemplating it for a few seconds, Peter came to the conclusion that _"Some lessons need to be learned the hard way."_

They continued to walk towards the gate in silence, with both Peter and Ivan looking around both the terminal, and when they could see outside, the apron and taxiways. Both pilots noted that all the aircraft were props, like L-1049s, DC-4s, DC-6s and Zooeing 377s, in Pan Zootopian livery, as well as many other international airlines, with Peter even noticing an Aeroflot Il-18 in the distance.

Before the pilots could fanboy over all these retro aircraft, they reached the gate, with Peter noting that the 377 was just pulling into the gate. Juan, who was sitting in a lounge next to the gate, stood up and walked over to the group.

"Peter. Ivan. Glad to see that you both got here without any issues."

Peter nodded in acknowledgement, before gesturing towards the 377 and asking "Is she empty, or do we have to wait for the passengers to exit?"

The stallion glanced over at the aircraft, before saying "No, it's empty. It was just brought in from one of our hangars."

As soon as he said that, the door of the 377 began to open.

"Well, that's our que." Juan announced, and led the group through a door leading to the outside of the building, down some steps leading down to the apron, and along the apron to a set of stairs leading up to the open door of the 377, where there was a jaguar wearing a Pan Zootopian flight attendant uniform, who greeted them as they boarded.

"Welcome aboard. My name is Monica. I'll be your lead flight attendant today. If there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

Juan, Sarah and Ivan gave polite nods and smiles in response, while Peter lagged behind a bit, which Monica noticed.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked with a cheerful tone.

"Yes. You see, my parents will be on this flight, and I'm pretty sure this is their first flight. Can you keep an eye on them to make sure they're not getting airsick, or panicking, and so on?"

"Certainly sir. What are their names?"

"Vivian and John Wilde."

The jaguar made a note of the names, before nodding and saying "Ok. Is that all?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

He then turned to follow the rest of the group towards the front of the aircraft. He took a few steps, before he seemed to remember something. Stopping and turning towards the flight attendant, he added "Also, just to let you know, my parents are foxes."

For the first time since he boarded the plane, Peter saw Monica's smile disappear, being replaced with a look of confusion. However, she didn't voice this confusion, giving a nod instead.

Peter then made his way towards the front of the aircraft, into the business class cabin, where Ivan, Juan and Sarah were waiting for him.

"What kept you?" Juan asked upon noticing Peter's arrival.

"There was something I needed to discuss with Monica." Peter said with a tone saying that he won't be elaborating.

The other three noticed this, and decided that it would be best to move on.

"Alright. We were just about to discuss the schedule once we get to Zeattle." Sarah said, attempting to change the subject.

"I was wondering about that." Peter said as he sat down in the window seat, before turning his attention back to the maned wolf.

Sarah nodded, and took out a tablet, bringing up the timetable she had prepared.

"So, when we get to Zeattle, you" she pointed at Peter "will have an hour to get some food. Then, we're going to Zooeing field, where there's going to be the roll out ceremony of the 707, where you'll give your speech, and accept the 707 into Pan Zootopian's fleet. Then you, Ivan and some Zooeing engineers will check the plane over, and, if all goes well, you'll take off about four hours after we arrive in Zeattle."

Peter repeated the list in his head, before nodding.

"Sounds good to me."

Ivan thought it over as well. He, unlike Peter, had a question.

"What will I be doing while he's giving his speech?"

"Whatever you want. Just be at Zooeing field for the safety checks."

Ivan nodded in confirmation.

While this conversation was going on, Peter had noticed that the rest of the passengers had started boarding. This led to the wolf keeping a keen eye on the crowd, hoping to spot his parents. It took a few moments of searching before he spotted Vivian, and who he could only assume was John walking alongside her towards the airstairs. But what took Peter by surprise was that following some distance behind her in the crowd was Nick, and, if the pair of bunny ears were anything to go by, Judy.

 _"So, he did opt to take my advice. At least we now know that he probably does have a crush on Judy."_ Peter thought, making a mental note to inform his mother later.

A few minutes later, all the passengers were aboard and the door had been closed. The flight attendants had begun their safety demonstration. Looking out his window, Peter could both see and feel as the first engine was started, the pistons firing to get the four bladed propeller up to speed. Within a few minutes, this process was repeated with the other three engines, and the plane began to be pushed back from the gate. During the pushback, Peter heard the telltale sound of the flaps being extended. Shortly afterwards, the pushback ended, the flight crew set the parking brakes, and began the flight control checks.

Peter continued to observe the aircraft silently, judging the actions of the flight crew. After the conclusion of the flight control tests, and after (Peter hoped) getting permission from air traffic control, the rumble of the engines began to increase slightly, and the plane began to slowly roll forwards while making a few turns to get onto the correct taxiways to get it onto the runway from which it would take to the air.

Peter was keeping a close eye on the taxiway signs, making a mental map of the airport for future reference, until the plane stopped, holding short of a runway which, according to Peter, was 31L. After idling for a few seconds, the aircraft lurched forward, before turning and getting lined up with the runway and stopping for a second time. This was it. The last chance to diagnose an issue before beginning the takeoff roll. Maybe it was because of not being in control, or maybe it was because of what happened on his last flight, but Peter was nervous.

After a few more seconds of idling, the rumble of the engines was replaced by a roar as the four piston engines spooled up to full power. Peter tensed up a little as the plane began to accelerate down the runway, the wolf attempting to check as many parts as he could. But there were no issues with this aircraft, and after what to Peter felt like a much longer than normal takeoff roll, the 377 lifted off the ground, followed shortly by the clunk of the landing gear being raised. After about a minute, the flaps were also raised, and the aircraft continued to climb to its cruising altitude.

Now being sure that everything was going to be fine, Peter visibly relaxed, which Ivan noticed, leading to him chuckling at the sight of the veteran pilot getting preflight jitters, which Peter noticed, and just rolled his eyes while muttering "After what happened last time I have the right to be nervous."

Due to his enhanced hearing, Ivan heard Peter's muttering. At first, he didn't get what Peter was talking about, until it suddenly clicked, which immediately turned the coyote's chuckling into a wince. He was about to apologize, but Peter waved it off and patted him on the shoulder, silently saying that it was fine, and that there are no hard feelings.

He then said "Well, I'm going to take a nap. Wouldn't want to be tired when flying the 707. Wake me up if something happens."

The wolf then pulled his cap down over his eyes, reclined his chair, and passed out.

 ***A/N This is based on a story my grandfather told me.**


	22. Chapter 22: Inflight

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while. I had exams to prepare for in school, so my free time was limited. But anyway, here is the next chapter of "Flight 1917". I hope you enjoy. Also, feel free to give me suggestions about what you would like to see in this story.**

 **Clear Skies and Smooth Landings.,**

 **Peter**

 **A few hours later**

Peter slowly returned to the waking world as he felt someone shaking him by the shoulder. He raised one paw up to push his cap up to uncover his left eye and looked to see who had woken him up. He saw Ivan and Monica looking down at him, the coyote with a mischievous smirk, while the jaguar just gave him her signature smile.

"What did I miss?" the wolf asked, with a surprising amount of clarity for someone who had only been awake for a few seconds"Not much. Just Monica asking if you wanted anything to eat." Ivan replied, still with that smirk that made Peter sure that the coyote had done something. Deciding to ignore that for now, he turned his attention to the flight attendant.

"What are the options?" he asked, while moving his chair back to the upright position.

"Well, we have smoked salmon, lobster or chicken." she replied.

After a few seconds of deliberation, the wolf replied "I'll have the chicken, please." before muttering under his breath "seafood always gives me the heaving shits anyway."

Monica nodded, and continued walking along the aisle, taking other passengers' orders. Once he was convinced that Monica was focused on another passenger, Peter turned his attention to the coyote sat next to him.

"What did you do?" Peter asked with a calm, composed tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" was the reply from the still grinning coyote.

"You know exactly what I mean. You only pull that face when you've done something stupid that I'm going to have to clean up." Peter responded with a straight face.

"Well… I may have talked Nick into getting some embarrassing puppyhood pictures of you from Vivian."

Peter remained silent, with an unchanging facial expression for a few seconds, before, much to Ivan's surprise, he too began to smirk. He could almost feel Peter Wilde beginning to panic in the back of his mind.

"Once you get those pictures, you have got to show me them"

Ivan's only response was to give the larger canine a look of confusion, since his reaction was pretty much the exact opposite of what the coyote had been expecting, which Peter couldn't help but notice.

"Those aren't embarrassing pictures of me. They're pictures of Peter Wilde." the wolf whispered to clarify.

"Besides, I'm never going to say no to seeing puppy photos."

The coyote remained silent for a few seconds, before responding with "I honestly thought that you would get much more worked up about this."

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, I could tell."

He chuckled for a few more seconds, before his grin faded into a much more solemn expression.

"Although, I honestly wish I had childhood pictures of myself, just to know what my childhood was like, before the orphanage." he muttered under his breath.

The smaller canine looked at him with slight concern, knowing that Peter didn't like to talk about his childhood.

"I know that there is probably a reason why I can't remember those times. I probably went through some traumatic shit that mind decided to blank out, but I'd still like to know how I ended up on the streets of Murmansk." He whispered with a somber tone, taking care to make sure that the other passengers couldn't hear him.

Ivan didn't know how to reply to that. He wanted to reassure the wolf, but he was worried that whatever he said would only push him further into the pit he had gotten himself into.

Luckily, Monica chose that moment to return with the food the two pilots had ordered, with Ivan having ordered before he woke Peter up.

Peter's previously somber expression quickly shifted to a polite smile as the jaguar handed them their food. She was about to continue along the aisle, before Peter called out to her.

"Excuse me, what seats are my parents in? I think I'll pay them a visit after I finish eating."

Monica thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"Row 17, A and B."

Peter nodded and thanked the flight attendant, before turning his attention to the food in front of him. Not being much of a food expert, the only thing Peter could tell about his meal was that it was, in fact, chicken, with a side of various vegetables. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to dig in to his food.

 **Meanwhile, across the aisle**

Juan had turned to say something to the two pilots, but the words died in the stallion's throat as he saw the two canines inhaling their food at an unnervingly fast rate. He continued to stare at the two canines for about a minute, before Peter looked up and upon noticing the shocked look on his boss's face, and figuring out what had caused it, couldn't resist making a quip.

"This is how the phrase "wolfing it down" came about."

This seemed to shake Juan out of his trance enough for him to close his mouth and wipe the shocked look off his face. However, he couldn't stop staring at the two canines devouring their meals. The sight of the coyote and wolf tearing their food apart was unnerving for the horse. For a brief second, he didn't see his two best pilots, but rather two predators who would turn on him as soon as they had finished their meal. However, he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind.

 _"No. I can't think like that. That kind of thinking led to the Nighthowler incident. They have already done more than enough to prove that they are extremely valuable parts of our airline. They might be a bit rough around the edges, but the two of them can handle any problem thrown at them."_ he thought, noticing that the two pilots had finished their meals. What came as a surprise is that, despite how voraciously they had eaten, there wasn't a single bit of food on the tray table. Shortly afterwards, one of the others flight attendants passed through the cabin to collect all the empty plates. After she passed on her way back to the galley, Peter stood up and headed towards the rear of the aircraft.

After Peter left the business class cabin, Juan turned to Ivan and asked "Where is he going?"

"To talk to his parents" came Ivan's curt reply.

 **Meanwhile, in economy**

Peter made his way down the aisle, occasionally using the backs of some of the seats to stabilise himself. His presence caused several of the passengers to start whispering amongst themselves. He gave most of them a kind smile as he passed them. It took him about half a minute to reach row 17, where, just as Monica had said, to his right, were Vivian and John Wilde.

Vivian was currently taking a picture out of the window, although of what, Peter couldn't tell. John, meanwhile, was looking over his wife's shoulder, meaning that neither of them noticed the wolf's arrival. Peter decided to not alert them of his presence just yet. Instead, he waited to see if they would notice him on their own. When they continued to be entranced by the view out of the window, he decided to take matters into his own paws.

Slowly and silently he leaned in over the two vulpines until his head was almost directly above theirs, but was still out of their fields of view. He waited a few more seconds before speaking.

"It's even more spectacular from the cockpit."

The reaction was instantaneous. The two foxes nearly jumped out of their seats and barely managed to hold in some surprised yips. They both turned to see Peter, standing straight once again, and doing his best to not burst out laughing.

After managing to regain his composure enough to be sure that he wouldn't start laughing as soon as he opened his grinning muzzle, he said "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm themselves down, both foxes turned their attention to Peter, giving the wolf indignant looks, which Peter promptly proceeded to ignore.

"So, how have you been enjoying the flight so far?" Peter asked, mainly in hopes that his "parents" wouldn't kick up a fuss about him sneaking up on them.

Luckily, this seemed to work, as Vivian immediately began to smile, and said "It's been great! The takeoff was so exciting, and th the views from the window have been beautiful!" in an extremely excited tone, before continuing to ramble on about how great the flight has been so far.

Peter would have started backing away slowly had he not been standing in a narrow aircraft aisle. Instead, he leaned back a small bit, with his ears slowly lowering themselves back against his head, with a slightly nervous smile becoming present on his muzzle, before giving his father a pleading look

John Wilde had noticed his plight, but had only given him a smirk very much like Nick's in reply, which Peter interpreted as his father saying that this was punishment for his earlier stunt, to which Peter responded with a momentary betrayed look, before he realised that he wouldn't receive any help from the fox.

He stood there for around five minutes, waiting for his mother to finish her ramble, before she finished after what felt like several hours.

"And how has the flight been for you?"

This question shook Peter out of the half asleep state he had entered during his mother's extremely detailed description of every single aspect of the flight that she had enjoyed. It took a second or two for his brain to reboot beforehand he could respond.

"Uhh… well, it feels weird to not be at the controls, especially during takeoff. Other than that, everything has been fine. I've been asleep for most of the flight sleeping."

This time, it was John who replied.

"How could you possibly fall asleep in these seats?" he asked in a playful tone, to which Peter responded with "That's the advantage of business class."

"Oh, so you're flying in business class, while we, your parents, have to sit in these cramped economy seats?" the todd asked with mock offense in his voice.

Peter, with an exaggerated motion raised his nose up, and said, with as posh a British accent as he could manage, "Well, even my power as the chief pilot of Pan Zootopian World Airways isn't limitless." He held that position and facial expression for a few more seconds before he broke down laughing, and was soon joined in his laughter by his parents.

After about a minute, their laughter began to die down to a quiet chuckling, before dying down entirely. After they had all calmed down, Peter said "In all seriousness, I probably could have gotten you business class tickets if they hadn't been sold out."

His parents didn't seem to be too bothered by this, with Vivian saying something along the lines of "Maybe next time."

She then asked "Will you have lunch with us when we get to Zeattle?"

Peter thought about it for a few seconds, before answering "Well, I'll only have an hour after we land before I have to go to the Zooeing factory to get ready for my speech, so if I did join you, we would have to go somewhere near the airport."

"Where were you planning on going?" Vivian asked.

Peter shrugged noncommittally before answering.

"Probably just a fast food place near the airport. It's cheap, I can get a lot of food, I can get it and eat it quickly and get to the factory quickly."

He paused for a moment, before saying "If you have any other places in mind, I can take a look to see if it will fit into the hour I have."

This time, it was John who replied.

"Wait, you only have an hour of free time after we land?" he asked with a surprised tone.

Peter nodded, before explaining.

"After we arrive, I'll have an hour to get some food, after which I'll be heading up to the Zooeing factory to get ready for the speech. After I give the speech and accept the 707 into Pan Zootopian's fleet, Ivan, some Zooeing engineers and I will do a pre-flight check to make sure everything is working. If we don't find any problems, we'll be flying out about four or five hours after landing."

Both foxes seemed to be taken aback with how tightly packed their son's schedule was.

"Wow. You're going to be busy." John said, still sounding shocked.

Peter once again shrugged.

"It comes with the job."

Vivian then asked Peter a question which she had been wondering about for a while.

"And are you worried about the flight?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, before asking "No. Why would I be scared?"

"Well, it's just that this is the first jet plane Zooeing has built. What if something goes wrong?" she asked, with a worried tone.

It was at this point that Peter realized where her worry came from.

 _"This is just a case of a parent being paranoid about the safety of their child, isn't it?"_

He then began to try to come up with an explanation which would calm her worries.

"Actually, based on the engine tests performed by Pratt and Whitney, the turbojets are actually more reliable than the piston engines of planes like this one" he said, gesturing to the plane they were in "and Zooeing has already flown several test flights, so they should have been able to spot and fix any issues that arise."

Although she still looked slightly apprehensive, it seemed that Peter's explanation of the safety tests the 707 had to pass.

However, before they could continue their conversation, the wolf's and the foxes' ears swiveled forwards upon hearing some kind of argument breaking out towards the front of the aircraft

Turning his attention back to his adoptive parents, Peter quickly said "Hold on. I'm going to see what's going on."

He then turned and started to walk towards where the altercation was taking place.

 _"This is going to be interesting."_


End file.
